Chuter dans les abîmes
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione, Harry et Ron partent à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Voldemort est omniprésent et plus puissant que jamais. L'amour, l'amitié et la solidarité sont mis à rude épreuve. L'amour peut-il sauver tout le monde ? Les secrets peuvent-ils le rester éternellement ? Est-ce que tout le monde est à l'abri ou certains ne seront pas épargnés par cette ultime guerre sorcière ?
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle année, nouvelle histoire et dernière étape de ce Fremione pour vous. J'espère que vous avez tous pensé une bonne fin d'année. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est bien entendu à JKR. Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 1: L'espérance part en fumée **

La douleur était omniprésente qu'elle le veuille ou non, Hermione avait mal et savait très bien que cela ne s'arrêterait pas uniquement par la force de la pensée. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle sortait du salon de la maison familiale. Tout autour d'elle, plus aucun preuve de son existence. Hermione essaya de reprendre son souffle, c'était violent et déchirant. Elle aurait bien voulue se rouler en boule dans son lit à l'étage mais Hermione ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. C'était fini, elle était consternée à quel point ses parents allaient lui manquer et encore plus attristée du fait que plus jamais, ils se demanderont comment va leur fille ou se diront juste qu'ils ont eu une fille.

Ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle ne retenait même plus, elle sentit des tremblements lui parcourir le corps. Son teint pâle et son nez pincé, Hermione tenta de se reprendre. Elle serrait fortement le petit sac de couleur violette dans sa main, seul bagage qu'elle prenait avec elle. Bien que petit et facilement transportable, Hermione avait été intelligente de se dire que ce genre de bagage aurait été beaucoup moins suspect qu'une valise. Un sortilège d'un de ses grimoires en magie avancée et tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin s'était retrouvé dans ce petit sac.

La jeune femme savait que désormais une certaine partie de son histoire était celée dans l'oubli et qu'une autre allait vivre les pires aventures à l'avenir. Hermione quitta sa maison sans faire le moindre bruit, terrifiée par ce qui allait suivre.

Après s'être assez éloignée de la maison londonienne, la meilleure amie d'Harry ferma les yeux et en pensant fortement à l'endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre par la suite, la jeune sorcière transplana dans le plus grand des silences. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans d'hautes herbes familières et en levant la tête, un léger sourire tremblant fit son apparition sur son visage. Le Terrier se dessinait à quelques dizaines de mètres, elle avait prévenue Molly qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui et se disait qu'au moins auprès de la famille Weasley, elle se saurait réconfortée et accompagnée dans cette épreuve difficile mais nécessaire.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans les herbes tout en respirant le plus calmement possible et s'essuyant les yeux pour ne pas paraitre trop désespérée bien qu'au fond d'elle une petite voix lui disait que c'était totalement inutile parce qu'elle le leur aurait expliqué, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Hermione porta contre elle son unique bagage, elle savait que le Terrier était protégé par des sortilèges qui permettaient qu'à certaines personnes de traverser le dôme de protection qui se trouvait par-dessus la maison Weasley mais elle restait attentive prête à attraper sa baguette magique dans une des proches de sa veste.

La jeune sorcière arriva finalement juste à la porte d'entrée du Terrier, le ciel était déjà tout sombre autour d'elle et Hermione voyait par les fenêtres de la maison des silhouettes familières qui lui réchauffèrent légèrement son cœur brisé. Elle effaça une dernière trace de larme avant de toquer par petits coups à la porte.

Elle n'eut pas attendre beaucoup pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, la chance fut de son côté puisse que ce fut Molly avec son sourire ravi sur les lèvres mais quand même armée de sa baguette qui l'accueillit. Dès que la mère de famille vit la tête d'Hermione, elle la serra dans ses bras et d'un tour de baguette ferma la porte de sa maison. Hermione se laissa aller dès que Molly lui dit que pleurer lui ferait du bien. Ses larmes glissèrent par elles-mêmes sur ses joues pâles, ses lèvres tremblaient et son cœur la brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Maman, quelqu'un est arrivé ?

C'était une voix forte et masculine, Hermione était trop étourdie et éprouvée pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Molly fit asseoir la jeune sorcière brune sur le sofa le plus proche alors qu'elle disait d'une voix plus calme que c'était Hermione. Aussitôt, en bruit de fond, il eut des murmures rapides et agitées. Hermione entendit très bien le parquet craquer et des bruits de pas empressés dans les escaliers. Chaque son lui parvenait aux oreilles multiplier par dix. Molly voyait très bien que tout ce remue-ménage affectait énormément la jeune fille.

\- Je vais leur parler, je reviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, fit Molly après avoir caressé doucement une dernière fois les cheveux d'Hermione.

Bien qu'elle ne répondit pas, la mère de famille apercevait une sorte de remerciement dans un sourire tremblant sur le visage de la sorcière. Hermione se roula en boule enfin en se fixant de ce que les autres allaient penser d'elle, la meilleure amie d'Harry tourna le dos et se cacha la tête dans un cousin, la gorge en feu.

\- Maman, elle est là ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Leur mère leur bloquait le passage juste devant les escaliers, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. La moitié de ses enfants la regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Ginny était la plus proche de Molly, ses cheveux mouillés d'une récente douche, et essayait de voir par-dessus les épaules de sa mère. George et Ron étaient juste derrière leur petite sœur, les deux étaient étonnés du comportement de leur mère. C'était le même que lorsqu'ils avaient fait une bêtise et qu'ils allaient se faire passer un savon.

Fred était juste derrière eux, il était inquiet et aurait bien voulu pousser tout le monde y compris sa propre mère pour aller voir Hermione. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et il n'avait pas eu de lettres de la part d'Hermione depuis le dernier jour d'école en juin. C'était par sécurité mais le jumeau de George ignorait comment elle allait et Fred comprenait très bien que quelque chose clochait vu la posture de sa mère.

\- Oui, elle est là. Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour que vous veniez tous la voir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille parler pour le moment aussi alors remontez dans vos chambre et je vous appellerai une fois qu'Hermione ira mieux, annonça Molly.

\- Maman, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ginny, inquiète pour Hermione.

Fred se faufila entre ses deux frères.

\- Hermione est parti de chez elle, expliqua le rouquin. Elle a décidé de jeter un sort d'oubli à ses parents pour qu'ils n'aillent pas de problèmes à cause des Mangemorts.

Molly hocha de la tête, triste. Ginny, George et Ron n'étant pas au courant de cette partie, ils étaient tous choqués. Ginny laissa son frère se mettre à sa droite alors qu'elle avalait comme elle pouvait la nouvelle. Molly voyait très bien que son fils voulait voir malgré tout Hermione. Elle était très heureuse que le couple se soit remis ensemble tous les deux.

\- Je dois la voir, s'il te plait !

Molly fronça les sourcils, elle soupira et pointa le jeune homme du doigt :

\- Tu ne la brusques pas sinon…

Fred roula des yeux, sa petite sœur le poussa en direction du salon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à sa mère. Molly le retint de la main, elle avait l'air vraiment triste. Fred préféra donc l'écouter et de ne pas s'énerver alors que Ginny et ses frères remontaient à l'étage.

\- Ne lui parles pas tout de suite de la mission pour amener Harry ici, Fred. Ne la pousse pas à parler si elle ne se sent pas prête.

\- Maman, merci mais je le sais, fit le frère jumeau de George.

Molly soupira, sourit légèrement avant de partir en direction de la cuisine pour préparer un peu de quoi manger pour Hermione. Fred sentit son cœur se serrer vu les paroles de sa mère, il détestait déjà qu'Hermione soit trop nerveuse ou inquiète mais là, Hermione était bien plus que cela. Elle venait d'accomplir quelque chose de fort et de courageux mais pour le moment et sûrement durant longtemps, Hermione le penserait uniquement comme un fait triste. Fred était tout de même content que sa mère lui ait donné des conseils parce qu'une part de lui ignorait ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Le grand frère de Ginny s'avança à petits pas vers le salon, Fred attendait malheureusement déjà les larmes d'Hermione. La jeune femme se tournait et se retournait dans le canapé en revoyant ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Ses yeux étaient fermés, brûlaient à cause des larmes qui continuaient de couler. Fred déglutit douloureusement, il devait y aller. Il traversa la pièce en voulant faire le moins de bruit possible.

La silhouette de la jeune sorcière était toute mince presque enfouie dans le canapé comme pour y disparaitre. La masse brune bouclée couvrait entièrement le visage d'Hermione, elle lui tournait le dos et tremblait comme une feuille. L'état de choc pensait Fred en faisant une grimace. Il se faufila en douceur vers la jeune sorcière, peiné de la voir dans un tel désarroi.

Fred hésita un moment avant de se rapprocher davantage d'Hermione, il se mit à genoux juste devant le canapé où elle se trouvait.

\- Hermione, parvint à souffler le rouquin.

Pour un léger mouvement de la tête, Fred comprenait qu'elle l'avait entendu.

\- Je suis là, ajouta le grand frère de Ginny.

Vu qu'Hermione ne lui demandait pas de partir, le jeune sorcier s'assit contre le sofa et passa une main dans les cheveux de la sorcière. Cette dernière finit par se tourner vers Fred timidement, les yeux rougis et les lèvres pincées. Fred lui fit un léger sourire de compassion et continua de caresser la tête de sa petite-amie. Il voyait que cela la détendait, Hermione ferma les yeux comme pour le lui prouver. La jeune femme se glissa légèrement encore plus vers lui, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred.

\- Je suis là, répéta Fred.

\- Merci, réussit à murmurer Hermione.

Le jeune homme était content d'entendre sa voix se dénouer. Il se tourna vers elle, leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre. La tristesse restait présente sur celui d'Hermione mais il y a avait un certain apaisement qui avait surface. La jeune femme ira mieux, elle le sait mais pour le moment, Hermione veut juste profiter de la présence de Fred avant de reprendre le combat.

**Voilà pour ce début d'année, j'espère que cela vous a plu. La suite arrive tout de suite. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà déjà avec le chapitre 2, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 2: Blessée, hantée et aimée**

Le voyage avait été secoué, douloureux et incroyablement stressant. C'était du passé pour certains sauf que d'autres étaient encore hantés par le transfert d'Harry jusqu'au Terrier des Weasley. Tous avaient pris l'apparence du jeune sorcier et avaient tentés de tromper les Mangemorts qui avaient débarqués au plein milieu de leur mission.

George avait perdu son oreille, Molly avait été au plus mal de voir son fils dans un tel état. Fred et Hermione veillaient sur lui avec attention bien que la jeune sorcière remontait de son côté elle aussi la pente par rapport à ses parents. Fred restait là pour son jumeau et sa petite-amie, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un à la fois et cela ne l'embêtait pas. Ron avait été fort et déterminé durant cette mission, Hermione avait appris par les jumeaux juste avant le transfert d'Harry que leur frère avait quitté Lavande pour la protéger. La jeune sorcière avait été vraiment surprise de l'apprendre, elle ne savait si c'était de la maturité ou une grosse bêtise qu'avait fait Ron. Lavande devait être dévastée à l'heure qu'il est surtout que le rouquin ne poserait pas les pieds à l'école de magie cette année.

Ce n'était pas le seul rouquin à vivre une rupture : une fois qu'Harry avait pu se reposer et que tout le monde s'était plus au moins remis de leur mission, le jeune homme avait été parlé avec Ginny. Les deux s'étaient mis ensemble le soir de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, la rouquine avait été certes heureuse de voir son vœu le plus cher se réaliser mais pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi et surtout dans une ambiance aussi dramatique.

La petite sœur des jumeaux vivait mal sa rupture toute fraîche avec le survivant, Hermione avait décidé de soutenir les deux parce c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait été discuter avec la meilleure amie de Luna pour lui dire qu'elle était là pour elle, Ginny avait apprécié la présence de la jeune femme. La rouquine avait expliqué qu'une part d'elle comprenait l'acte d'Harry mais elle avait rêvé de cette relation avec Harry si fortement que la rupture lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Quelques semaines, une uniquement où ils avaient pu se voir tous les jours. Hermione l'avait écoutée sans osée lui avouer sincèrement le fond de sa pensée.

La jeune sorcière de dix-huit ans bientôt avait en fait la conviction que son meilleur ami s'était mis dans les bras de Ginny à cause de toute l'accumulation de faits dramatiques récents pour en sortir un sentiment de réconfort dans les bras d'une personne qu'il l'aimait. Hermione était certaine que le noiraud n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments réciproques pour la petite rouquine et cela lui faisait un peu mal au cœur. Donc oui, elle ne voulait pas rajouter une blessure au cœur brisé de la meilleure amie de Luna.

Pour Harry, Hermione était étonnée qu'il montre de moins en moins d'émotions. Elle avait pas voulu trop questionner son meilleur ami pour qu'il ne se fâche pas contre elle alors Hermione avait juste dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. L'ancien attrapeur lui avait simplement souri après lui avoir dit qu'il le savait et qu'il le ferait si jamais.

Hermione avait eu le temps de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre son meilleur ami et la petite sœur de Ron durant les préparatifs du mariage entre Bill et Fleur que la famille Weasley allait bientôt célébrer dans leur propre maison. Soi-disant que cet évènement allait réchauffer les cœurs et les âmes brisés par la guerre ! Hermione n'avait pas voulu être méchante mais elle n'y croyait aucunement et était certainement pas la seule à avoir cet avis.

Mais elle se devait d'arrêter un peu aux autres toute la journée, Hermione n'arrivait pas à rester éveiller déjà à cause de ses nuits aussi courtes qu'insupportables mais aussi avoir le cerveau qui tourne en boucle, la jeune femme allait finir par devenir folle avant que la mission du trio ne puisse commencer et cela, Hermione ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

La petite-amie de Fred tenta de retrouver le sourire quand Molly l'affecta à la tâche plus facile d'aider la famille de Fleur à visiter le Terrier, de leur servir de traducteur vu qu'Hermione avait des connaissances en français via sa courte éducation moldue mais aussi d0être avec Molly pour les essayages. Elle pouvait sentir les regards jaloux dans son dos vu que les autres avaient des tâches miséreuses et ennuyantes.

Après une journée de plus dans un monde dont le noirceur prenait de plus en plus d'importance, la jeune sorcière brune tenta de croire que cette nuit serait différente des autres alors qu'elle détachait ses cheveux et de se glisser sous la couette. Ginny dormait depuis belle lurette, Hermione enviait sa facilité envieuse à dormir aisément peu importe les circonstances. La brunette grimaça en restant couchée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond. La noirceur de la nuit ne lui permettait pas de se sentir en totale sécurité dans cette petite pièce qu'était sa chambre avec Ginny depuis tous les étés qu'elle venait passée chez les Weasley.

Des souvenirs lui venaient, étaient remplacés par ceux qu'elle espérait finir par oublier dans un avenir qui lui restait totalement incertain et ceci, le doute et ne pas savoir la suite des évènements, Hermione ne le supportait pas, c'était une phobie chez la sorcière d'origine née-moldue. L'amie de Ron se tourna et se retourna, changea de position, se roula ne boule, serra les poings et se retint de taper des pieds de colère des heures durant. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et lui brûlaient mais son esprit ne voulait aucunement qu'ils se ferment, sa gorge se serra et Hermione retenait de son mieux une montée de larmes douloureuses.

La bataille, les batailles, toutes les épreuves traversées depuis son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers lui remontaient constamment en tête. Les épreuves ayant aidé Harry à faire face à leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en première année, la confrontation du Basilic, voyager dans le temps et faire face à un loup-garou accompagné d'un détenu d'Azkaban ajouté à découvrir que l'animal de Ron était un traitre responsable de la mort des parents de son meilleur ami, voir Harry participer au Tournoi et de voir un de ses camarades mourir le même jour que la renaissance de Voldemort, l'arrivée d'Ombrage folle psychopathe à Poudlard durant la même année où tout a commencé avec Fred et la première bataille contre les Mangemorts qui avait causé la mort de Sirius, sa rupture avec Fred, son enquête sur Malfoy, la mort de Dumbledore et cette bataille pour amener le noiraud au Terrier causant aussi des décès. Juste après avoir effacé la mémoire de ses parents en ce qui est de son existence. Hermione était saturée au point de non-retour.

La jeune sorcière brune sait que Molly interdit que Fred et elle puissent dormir ensemble sauf que ce soir, plutôt ce matin, Hermione ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et se décida à sortir en douceur de son lit, de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se diriger vers la porte de la petite chambre. Ginny était quelqu'un qui pouvait se réveiller au moindre bruit mais tout aussi être possible de rester endormie malgré un vacarme titanesque. Hermione ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur. Seconde chance pour elle : la chambre des parents se trouvaient un peu plus que la sienne et davantage plus éloignée que celle des jumeaux. Donc Hermione avait très peu de chances de réveiller et intriguer Molly ou Arthur.

La brunette parvint à arriver jusqu'à la chambre que se partageait les deux frères inséparables. Elle hésita un court instant, pensant qu'ils pouvaient eux dormir ou vouloir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil mais une part d'elle préféra se montrer égoïste et la jeune femme fit comme pour sa propre chambre et utilisa sa baguette pour entrouvrir la chambre des jumeaux. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année s'y engouffra après avoir regardé derrière elle.

La chambre se trouvait également dans le noir quasi-total, la lumière rayonnante de la Lune permettait quelque peu d'illuminer la pièce. Hermione fut étonnée en pénétrant dans la chambre de voir ses deux amis réveillés et assis dans un des lits de la chambre. Elle était gênée et s'en voulait d'avoir eu l'idée de venir. Les regards étonnés des jumeaux la pétrifièrent mais Fred lui demanda d'un air compréhensif avec une légère grimace :

\- Aussi de mauvais souvenirs qui t'empêchait de dormir ?

\- Je vois que je suis pas la seule, soupira Hermione. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'étais sûre qu'avec vous au moins mes heures d'insomnies seraient pas inutiles.

Hermione se glissa à côté de Fred alors que les deux frères éclatèrent discrètement de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu nous déranges pas, fit George avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais merci du compliment, mon égo est bien flatté !

La jeune femme roula des yeux mais contente de se sentir déjà mieux en la présence des jumeaux. Son visage était triste malgré tout, ses yeux fatigués et cernés dévoilaient parfaitement l'état morale de la sorcière de dix-sept ans. Fred l'attira dans ses bras, Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

\- Pas besoin d'être tout le temps courageuse, lui souffla son petit-ami en posant sa main contre celle d'Hermione.

\- On sait que tu es forte mais les limites arrivent à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs, jura George.

La brunette n'arriva pas à rire, sa gorge était trop serrée pour le lui permettre. Elle se reposa contre le torse de Fred, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine le souffle court et les yeux tremblants.

\- J'ai peur, admit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, trop de choses me tombent dessus et je perds le contrôle, j'ai peur de cette perte de contrôle autant que l'avenir.

Fred et George se regardèrent, Hermione était vraiment mal et s'exprimait honnêtement envers eux d'une sincérité vraiment poignante. George secoua la tête, il était d'accord avec elle. Fred serra encore plus la jeune femme dans ses bras prouvant qu'il était là pour elle.

\- Et c'est normal ! Seuls les fous ne peuvent pas déchanter face à ce chaos !

Ils restèrent à parler les trois dans le lit durant des heures, Hermione chercha aussi à savoir ce que les deux frères pensaient et de comment ils vivaient les choses. La gorge de la jeune sorcière se dénoua en fil du temps et la fatigue la prit de court. Les deux jumeaux décidèrent qu'elle dormirait dans le lit de Fred alors que lui se mettrait sur une couverture par terre pour éviter que leur mère subisse un infarctus si elle venait les réveiller de bonne heure dans pas longtemps.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit avec les frères jumeaux de Ron, Hermione avait depuis décidée de passer ses nuits dans leur chambre parce que c'était devenu le seul moyen de trouver le sommeil. Molly ne l'avait pas découvert car une fois réveillée et qu'elle avait dit adieu à Fred, Hermione transplanait directement dans la chambre de Ginny pour ne pas rencontrer la mère de famille en chemin.

Deux jours depuis que l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année était venue pour la première fois dans la chambre de Fred et George, le mariage était pour aujourd'hui et l'ambiance était mitigée entre nervosité et exaltation. Hermione se trouvait personnellement dans la première catégorie, elle avait passé le début de la journée à préparer ses affaires, les vérifier et piquer quelques petites choses utiles pour leur périple dans la maison Weasley. Ensuite, la jeune sorcière avait été réquisitionnée pour aider Fleur avec la robe ainsi que Molly.

Malgré la chance unique qu'elle pouvait avoir, Hermione n'arriva pas en profiter complètement. Trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête et surtout, la meilleure amie d'Harry remarqua au fil de la matinée que les jumeaux semblaient l'esquiver. C'était bizarre vu qu'elle passait la nuit en leur compagnie sans aucune gêne et là, ils semblaient vouloir s'éloigner d'elle. Hermione se dit que c'était qu'une illusion et que Molly les avait chargés de mille et une tâches improbables et compliquées qui causaient cet effet de fuite chez Fred et son double.

La jeune femme d'origine née-moldue avait donc passé peu de temps en la compagnie de son petit-ami, la brunette avait aidé Fleur avec Molly avant de rejoindre Ginny à l'étage qui lui apprenait la venue de Luna et de son père pour la célébration. Hermione était contente de pouvoir voir son amie avant son départ à l'aventure avec Harry et Ron. Ginny s'était habillée d'une robe mi-longue noire et blanche. La jeune femme était en train d'essayer de fermer le fermeture éclaire du dos par elle-même tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles quand la meilleure amie d'Harry était entrée dans la chambre de la rouquine.

\- Un coup de main ? avait-elle dit en riant.

Hermione avait juste formulé un sort avec sa baguette et le tour était joué. Ginny l'avait remercié et expliqué la nouvelle à propos de Luna et de son père. La sœur de Ron demanda ensuite ce que la jeune femme allait porter pour le mariage de Bill. Hermione s'était pincé les lèvres, elle se souvenait très bien de la robe qu'elle avait prise chez elle pour ce jour si spécial pour les Weasley. Elle sourit et lui dit d'attendre une seconde, Hermione alla chercher son petit sac.

\- Accio Robe ! formula la brunette.

Aussitôt, un vêtement de couleur rouge sortit du minuscule bagage de la jeune sorcière et Ginny l'attrapa facilement par des réflexes d'attrapeuse. La sœur de Ron déplia le vêtement et ouvrit grand les yeux face à la robe d'Hermione. Elle la trouvait incroyablement belle, totalement au goût de son amie.

\- Excellent choix, souffla Ginny en lui rendant la robe. Rouge comme Fred l'aime.

\- Un peu, oui. Il y a un collier et des chaussures de même couleur qui vont avec. Je me suis dit que comme cela risquait d'être notre dernière soirée, autant mettre ce que j'avais de mieux.

Ginny secoua la tête, elle la comprenait parfaitement.

\- Tu as totalement raison, Hermione. Tu vas faire tourner des têtes à ce mariage, rigola la meilleure amie de Luna.

\- Seule celle de Fred compte, fit Hermione en souriant discrètement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Hermione ! Tu lui fera recracher son jus de citrouille juste en entrant en scène, promit Ginny qui plissa le bas de sa robe.

Hermione sourit et alla s'habiller. Elle observa son visage dans le miroir de poche qu'elle avait pris avec elle, une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et épais avec des dents de lapins lui apparut un court instant avant d'être remplacée par la jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés et légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion. Tant de choses avaient changées en si peu de temps. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, enfila ses chaussures avant de replacer le petit collier autour de son cou. Elle allait profiter au mieux de cette soirée, elle le méritait.

La célébration du couple de Bill et Fleur fut très émouvante et magnifique au goût d'Hermione, Molly avait pleuré de bonheur dès que son fils était entré sous la tente qui était dans le jardin décoré pour le mariage. Hermione et Ginny était arrivées à l'avance et étaient déjà assises avec la sœur et la mère de Fleur au premier rang. La brunette n'avait pas encore vu Fred, ce dernier arriverait avec ses autres frères pour se mettre dans le rang à côté de celui des filles dans quelques minutes.

Au moment où le rouquin est entré en scène avec ses frères et Harry, le cœur d'Hermione se mit à vibrer. Ses joues rougirent en une poignée de secondes, ses lèvres se pincèrent et Ginny lui secoua l'épaule en éclatant de rire. Le frère jumeau de George portait un costume trois pièces dont le manteau noir se contrastait avec un veston tirant sur le jaune ou orange. D'où se trouvait Hermione, la chemise de son petit-ami tirait sur le jaune et le vert associée avec une cravate verte. La jeune sorcière était sous le charme. Quand Fred leva le regard vers Hermione, il ne pouvait pas voir sa belle robe mais rien qu'à son visage rayonnant, le frère jumeau de George était aux anges.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il découvrit la tenue bien Gryffondor et pleine de vie que portait Hermione. Il manqua de siffler mais ce n'était pas à faire. Il la trouvait juste incroyable, George se mit à se moquer de son petit air bête. Hermione avait parfaitement vu le petit effet qu'elle causait sur le rouquin.

Il avait fallu attendre la fin de la cérémonie et toutes les photos du mariage pour que la jeune sorcière retrouve enfin Fred. Les invités dansaient tranquillement sans la tente et les mariés étaient le centre d l'attention. Fred était venu vers elle avec un sourire plein de malice qui faisait bien rire Hermione. Ginny et Luna en riant poussèrent leur amie à aller en direction de son petit-ami, elle les traita gentiment de traitresses avant d'accepter la main que lui tendit le rouquin. Elle fut surprise parce que Fred ne l'amenait pas vers la piste de danse mais plutôt en dehors de la tente. George se joint au duo quand le couple arriva à son hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? parvint à demander la meilleure amie d'Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Fred lui demanda juste d'attendre d'être à l'extérieur et elle aurait toutes ses réponses. Hermione commençait à paniquer intérieurement. George avait un sourire si vif qu'elle se demanda si les frères jumeaux n'allaient pas faire une farce. Une fois dehors, sous un ciel sombre illuminé d'étoiles brillantes réconfortantes d'une certaine manière, Hermione frotta légèrement ses bras nus à cause de la température glaciale de cette fin de soirée.

Fred et son double se regardèrent, complices avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme brune qui trépignait intérieurement d'impatience à savoir la raison pour laquelle les eux rouquins l'avaient extirpée de la tente devant tout le monde.

\- Vous allez enfin parler ?

\- Fred va parler, je sers plutôt de témoin, apprit George qui continuait de sourire.

Sourire un peu bête selon Hermione sur le moment mais qui devant forcément être justifiable en fin de compte. Et l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année ne s'était pas trompée. Fred, dans son beau costume, s'approcha de quelques pas d'Hermione dans un silence frustrant. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se pinça les lèvres nerveusement.

\- Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment ou même s'il en existe dans le monde dans lequel on vit mais je sais que tu vas partir avec Harry et Ron, ne le nie pas.

Hermione était prise de court, elle ne pensait pas que cette information avait fuitée à ce point. Elle comptait le dire seulement sur le moment au risque de faire de la peine à Fred mais la sorcière l'avait fait pour éviter que son départ avec ces amis fuitent d'une certaine manière jusqu'au côté obscur. Lèvres pincées, la jeune femme ne préféra ne pas couper Fred dans son élan surtout que tout le corps du rouquin était parsemé d'un léger tremblement nerveux qui poussait davantage Hermione à se questionner sur le comportement de son petit-ami. Surtout que George ne menait pas large, étant juste un peu moins stressé que son double.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est que la vie est courte et encore plus avec la guerre qui est là maintenant.

La brunette continuait de froncer des sourcils quand une pensée absurde lui vint en tête. Fred s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, George dans son dos. Ils s'étaient peut-être assez éloignés de la tente mais on pouvait toujours percevoir les mélodies joyeuses de l'orchestre magique. Hermione était coincée entre l'idée de se laisser aller aux festivités et découvrir ce que les jumeaux lui cachaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas à y penser encore pendant longtemps, Fred s'inclina pied à terre et le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre au même instant. La brunette porta sa main à sa bouche alors que ses joues prirent une teinte enflammée alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête hurlait de joie.

\- Je sais que c'est tôt, je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais je pense qu'on s'est assez prouvé qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre malgré les épreuves, les obstacles et les erreurs. Moi, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer désormais et surtout avec toi loin de moi. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre alors Hermione Jean Granger, pourrais-tu me promettre qu'après la guerre, tu voudrais bien m'épouser moi, Frederic Weasley ?

Hermione se retint de crier, ses mains tremblant inconsciemment. Elle aurait pu sauter de joie si la fraicheur du soir ne lui paralysait pas autant les jambes, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année était comblée. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux tout en s'écarquillant sous ce qui était la plus belle surprise possible, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. La stupeur fit place à un rire cristallin que les jumeaux prirent tout de suite pour une réponse positive silencieuse. Ce rire s'était le signe qu'Hermione acceptait, que Fred était le plus heureux des hommes et que George était l'unique témoin des fiançailles entre son frère jumeau et la meilleure amie d'Harry.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux aussi, idiot ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, Fred ! s'exclama Hermione en venant prendre le rouquin dans ses bras, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues pâles.

George applaudit discrètement en riant alors que les deux jeunes sorciers étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione s'agrippait durement à Fred alors que ce dernier lui jurait de faire attention à elle parce qu'il comptait bien l'épouser. Hermione réussit juste à hocher la tête, la voix enrouée par l'émotion excessive qui festoyait en elle. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus quand George se rapprocha à son tour du duo de Gryffondors et sortit de sa veste, une petite boîte. La petite boîte que toute petite fille a tant rêvé recevoir, une petite boîte qui gardait à l'intérieur une bague comme celle qu'on enviait tellement à maman quand on voulait aussi faire la maman ou la mariée.

\- Merci, George, fit Fred alors qu'il sortait aussi tranquillement que possible une fine bague dorée du coffret.

Le rouquin lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant de venir prendre sa désormais belle-sœur dans les bras, Hermione le remercia à son tour tout en avouant mieux comprendre leur étrange comportement des derniers jours. George ria avec elle, Fred sortit la bague et Hermione se pinça brutalement les lèvres. Elle était bouche bée par le bijou et à quel point cela lui ressemblait. La bague était simple mais on ne voyait de la puissance et de la sincérité. Dorée et légèrement torsadée qui rappelait la structure de sa baguette magique, le bijou contenait une seule petite pierre semblable à un diamant. Simple comme Hermione, Fred et George avaient trouvé le bijou parfait.

\- Elle est magnifique, souffla la meilleure amie d'Harry.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver mieux, les mots ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit. Ce dernier était trop embrouillé pour être entièrement fonctionnel. Fred et George dirent donc qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup. George recula de quelques pas pour se retrouver à côté de son frère jumeau et Fred prit doucement la main d'Hermione qui tremblait et pleurait tout en se retenant de rire trop fort. Le frère de Ron regarda droit dans les yeux de la brune, lui souriait avec un sourire épanoui. Hermione le lui répondit alors que Fred faisait glisser la fine bague dorée autour de son doigt. Le contact avec le bijou était étrangement doux et réchauffant pour Hermione, une part d'elle était remplie et comblée. Son cœur continuait de battre en puissance alors que ses larmes se tarissaient en douceur.

Hermione observa un court instant le bijou brillant à sa main avant d'embrasser follement les lèvres de Fred, le cœur en feu. Elle peinait à croire ce qui se passait, ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que cela signifiait mais pour le moment, Hermione était sous le charme et la plus heureuse de toute. Le bonheur qui continuait de graduer dans son âme était si satisfaisant après tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers mois. C'était magnifique et personnel. Hermione s'accrocha à Fred, elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme lui ne voulait pas la perdre elle. Fred avait raison : personne ne savait de quoi demain serait fait. Hermione ignorait ce que le destin leur réserverait à l'avenir et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce fabuleux moment et l'avenir n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment.

Alors qu'Hermione rigolait en compagnie des jumeaux et qu'elle pensait tout de même caché cette bague à la vue des autres en la passant en pendentif qu'elle ferait passé pour une des bagues de sa mère, un énorme bruit fit retourner tout le monde. Hermione se détacha de Fred et tourna la tête en direction de son origine. La noirceur revint en quatrième vitesse, Hermione retint ses larmes. Rien n'irait jamais bien, elle serra fortement sa main dans celle de Fred avant de la lâcher.

Les Mangemorts arrivaient, les traces noires et bruyantes qui venaient vers eux en était la preuve suffisante. Des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre depuis la tente des jeunes mariés, Hermione réfléchit aussi vite que possible et en vint que le départ organisé pour le lendemain allait mieux être amené à maintenant. Elle se tourna tristement vers Fred et George, ils avaient très bien compris ce que la jeune femme venait de se dire.

\- Je la garderai proche de mon cœur, je te promets. Fais attention à toi, George. À toi aussi, Fred !

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher davantage du jeune homme, elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en séparer sinon. Son cœur saignait et ses larmes refaisaient surface. Tremblante et désespérée, la jeune femme réussit à partir d'abord à grands pas vers la tente avant de se mettre à courir pour aller trouver Harry et Ron pour quitter le Terrier en transplanant. Tout était déjà prêt dans sa tête et pas besoin de bagages pour les deux sorciers, tout ce que le groupe avait besoin se trouvait dans sa petite sacoche actuellement accrochée à sa main. Hermione toucha doucement la bague avant de se jeter dans la masse de monde qui hurlait et courrait dans tous les sens sans aucune idée de quoi faire.

**Alors est-ce que cela vous a surpris ? Dites votre avis dans les commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 3 : Sans toi **

Quand Hermione et ses deux amis étaient partis pour cette quête aux Horcruxes, aucun ne s'était préparé à ce que le trio se brise avec le temps. Les trois étudiants de Gryffondor faisaient leur propre école de buissonnières et la première étape avait été de trouver un endroit où se poser. Sauf qu'avant de pouvoir se reposer un court moment, le trio d'aventures improbables s'était d'abord retrouvé face à des Mangemorts dans un café londonien. Les trois anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient réussi à les battre et Hermione avait dû se charger de jeter le sort d'oubliette sur les membres adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron avait été légèrement maladroit sur le fait que ce soit elle qui le fasse mais Hermione n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cet incident.

La séparation avec Fred avait été horrible malgré sa bague qu'elle avait mis en collier autour de son cou caché sous son pull. Aucun des garçons ne savait donc ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'attaque au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Le rouquin lui restait en tête une majorité de la journée mais Hermione étant la jeune sorcière têtue et forte qu'elle a toujours été, ce n'était pas Fred qui allait la bloquer dans sa mission.

Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue qu'à la suite de leur escapade au Ministère, une autre personne s'éloigne d'elle. Ils avaient réussi à prendre le médaillon de Serpentard vu que celui attrapé par Harry il y a quelques mois était un faux. Le trio était passé aussi au Square et était ensuite reparti pour aller au Ministère justement pour trouver ce fameux collier maudit. Cette escapade s'était finie en course-poursuite au sein du Ministère de la Magie désormais corrompu par les forces du Mal. Ron avait été gravement blessée mais le collier était avec eux. Hermione s'était hâtée de soigner le frère de Fred tout en pensant aux sortilèges de protection.

Ce collier si important avait apporté à ce que le groupe se dissocie, la noirceur de l'objet avait gagné sur Ron qui était devenu violent et obsessif du pendentif. Hermione avait été brisée de le voir autant changé et si différent du jeune homme maladroit et drôle de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, cela avait été Harry qui avait été atteint par la magie noire du pendentif mais la brunette avait pu l'en éloigner en le portant pendant un moment. Mais elle avait senti que le garder trop longtemps, elle était une mauvaise idée donc elle avait demandé à ce que Ron soit le prochain à porter l'objet néfaste.

Ron avait éclaté de rage et Harry l'avait affronté durement sans faire part de sa magie, Hermione voyait très bien que tous les deux étaient excédés et fatigués. Chacun avait des cernes immenses et brunâtres qui se creusaient de jour en jour. Hermione n'était pas comme Harry mais elle aussi peinait à supporter que Ron mette la radio jour et nuit pour entendre les noms des personnes sorcières ou moldues décédées. Hermione pensait fortement aux Weasley mais si elle se tentait à faire de même, cela la nuirait profondément. Elle préféra se concentrer sur la bague qui restait sur elle tout le temps que d'écouter des annonces mortuaires qui l'angoissaient.

La veille de Noël, le duo de Gryffondors se décida à faire un gros pas en avant dans leur démarche. Hermione avait donc rangé tous ses livres et avait transplané avec Harry en direction d'un lieu bien important et symbolique pour le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice : ils allaient se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Harry en était totalement nerveux, les mains tremblantes et la bouche sèche mais il se devait d'y aller et de faire face à ses tombes qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. Hermione le comprenait et avait insisté pour qu'il n'aille pas tout seul dans un cimetière inconnu et de nuit surtout alors que des gens le traquent dans tout le pays. Harry n'avait pas pu refuser une présence si chaleureuse et amicale qu'Hermione. De toute manière, cela aurait été trop dur de le faire tout seul.

Se retrouver dans ce village moldu était étrange pour les deux meilleurs amis, Hermione repensa aussitôt à ses parents et son passé moldu avec une légère pointe de nostalgie douloureuse. Harry cherchait des réponses autour de lui comme si elles allaient venir à lui, il savait très bien que c'était faux mais ce lieu signifiait tellement pour ses parents mais aussi pour lui. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année resta collée à son meilleur ami même après avoir apparu dans le petit village à la bordure d'un cimetière qui faisait déjà frissonner les deux jeunes sorciers. Ce n'était pas que le froid qui agissait ainsi sur eux, tant de choses s'ajoutaient pour leur mettre la pression et les questionner sur ce qu'ils allaient bientôt découvrir.

Accrochée au bras du Gryffondor, la jeune sorcière brune avança à petits pas vers l'entrée du cimetière tandis que la neige crissait sous leurs pieds. N'importe quand sauf aujourd'hui, sauf durant cette guerre, Hermione aurait été charmée par cette neige tombant sur leur tête en cette période de fête. Elle aurait trouvé ce cadre magnifique pour se recueillir auprès d'une personne qu'on aurait aimé sauf que là, la peur au ventre la dévorait de l'intérieur et ce n'était pas pour des raisons similaires qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce cimetière.

Harry serrait sa main contre celle d'Hermione, cet endroit était celui où reposait ses propres parents dont il avait entendu parlé leurs aventures sans jamais vraiment savoir à quel endroit ils se trouvaient désormais. Et là, d'un seul coup, après des années, le jeune homme allait faire face plus ou moins à son père et sa mère alors que la guerre gronde partout, qu'il croit avoir perdu son meilleur ami, qu'il a perdu tant de personnes importantes pour lui, qu'il a vu des gens le quitter par peur ou menacés par des forces supérieures. Une certaine angoisse croissait tout en se confrontant à un apaisement de se recueillir enfin auprès de sa vraie famille.

Hermione se décrocha de son ami avec un petit sourire, elle ne voulait pas se sentir de trop alors elle expliqua en douceur qu'elle allait le laisser se recueillir seul mais que s'il voulait, elle resterait pas trop loin au cas où. Harry réussit juste à hocher de la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, Hermione frotta gentiment l'épaule du noiraud avant de laisser ce dernier continuer sa marche vers les tombes à quelques mètres de lui. La brunette observait un petit peu Harry déambuler à travers les pierres tombales à la recherche du nom de ses parents, elle avait le cœur brisé pour lui.

Quand elle le vit s'arrêter subitement vers deux pierres adjacentes, son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde avant de voir les épaules d'Harry se détendre comme si un poids en moins lui avaient été enlevé. Hermione déglutit douloureusement, elle se dit que c'était le moment d'aller regarder ailleurs et peut-être trouver des choses intéressantes pour leur quête. Ses pas la guidèrent à une tombe particulière, un nom qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part. Un nom que la jeune femme d'origine née-moldue avait lu dans un des héritages que le Directeur Dumbledore avait donnés aux trio mais spécifiquement à elle en personne. Ce nom était celui qui se trouvait dans le Conte des Trois Frères dans le recueil de Beedle le Barde. C'était quelque chose d'important à son goût.

Voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce depuis qu'elle s'était mise à se balader dans le cimetière, Hermione se décida à venir à ses côtés pour le sortir de cette transe paralysante ou autre sentiment angoissant. Elle savait que c'était dur, Harry avait voulu en étant totalement lui-même. Au départ, Hermione avait eu l'idée d'utiliser du Polynectar pour ne pas se faire repérer mais Harry avait refusé catégoriquement.

Hermione sentit une peine horrible sur sa poitrine quand elle s'avança vers Harry, cette tombe n'était pas celle de ses parents mais Lily et James Potter étaient ceux de son meilleur ami et des sorciers courageux qui s'étaient battus pour la même cause qu'elle combattait aujourd'hui. Les deux s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur unique fils et avaient fait face au Lord en personne. Cela lui faisait tout bizarre de se trouver face à leur tombe complètement vide et recouverte de neige. Comment sa propre sœur, cette Pétunia dont Harry avait parfois parlé, pouvait-elle ne pas venir sur cette tombe voir sa sœur ? Comment avait-elle laissé ce tombeau dépérir autant ? Un pincement lui serra le cœur, elle se décida à égailler un peu cette tombe qui méritait beaucoup plus.

Alors qu'Harry semblait retenir durement des larmes, la jeune femme s'agenouilla à terre et sortit sa baguette magique de son manteau. D'un sortilège informulé, Hermione fit apparaitre des fleurs simples mais jolies sur la tombe. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage du Survivant, la brunette se dit que c'était déjà quelque chose. Les deux jeunes sorciers têtes l'une contre l'autre observaient ces pierres tombales peu visitées.

En tourant légèrement la tête, la jeune femme remarqua une silhouette au loin, une vieille dame au premier coup d'œil qui semblait les observer. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire et surtout éviter de paniquer au quart de tour, Hermione se tourna en douceur vers Harry :

\- Quelqu'un nous regarde, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête à son tour et déclara croire savoir de qui il s'agit. Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que la silhouette s'éloignait hors du cimetière. Harry partait déjà vers elle avant que sa meilleure amie puisse lui poser une question. Une fois que les deux amis furent sortis du cimetière, ils continuèrent de suivre la vielle dame sur la ruelle. Tellement absorbés dans ses questionnements, Harry fit presque pas attention à la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Hermione, c'est là qu'ils sont morts, lui apprit-il en s'arrêtant devant une bâtisse démolie et à la proie de la vieillesse.

La jeune femme se mit à ses côtés. Le lieu tragique de sa vie devant ses yeux, elle n'imaginait même pas sa douleur. La vieille dame était revenue sur ses pas et se tenait proche des deux Gryffondors. Harry se tourna vers elle et d'une voix un peu maladroite, il lui demanda :

\- Vous êtres Bathilda Tourdesac ?

La sorcière secoua légèrement la tête comme réponse, elle leur fit signe de les suivre et comme Harry le fit, Hermione s'étant promis de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle les suivit donc à son tour. Cette femme au regard froid et fermé ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure mais pour le moment, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas d'autres idées en tête.

Une fois arrivés dans une maison plutôt abandonnée d'apparence, Harry utilisa une allumette que la vieille sorcière essayait de craquer. Cette maison était sans électricité aucune et la poussière était partout sur le sol ainsi que les meubles. Harry s'avança doucement dans la pièce avec l'allumette et éclaira un cadre posé vers la cheminée. Une photo d'un garçon élancé et bien vêtu avec un air familier. Harry demanda à Bathilda de qui il s'agissait mais il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part. la vieille dame prit une autre bougie et monta à l'étage. Harry cherchant absolument des réponses monta également. Hermione n'était sûre de rien, elle l'interpella mais son meilleur ami ne fit pas demi-tour comme la jeune Gryffondor se l'était espéré dans sa tête.

Hermione partit donc à la découverte de la maison, un livre de Rita Skeeter attira son attention alors que son meilleur ami était à l'étage. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils quand la vieille sorcière se mit à regarder étrangement le pendentif de Salazar Serpentard accroché autour de son cou. Soudain, Bathilda se mit à parler sauf que ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était aucunement normal. Harry le reconnut aussitôt comme du Fourchelangue, lui-même l'ayant parlé par le passé lorsque l'école était sous les menaces du Basilic en deuxième année. La sorcière d'un comportement bizarre continua de parler dans cette langue étrange.

En bas, Hermione poursuivait son chemin quand elle poussa une porte pour y faire une découverte horrifiante. Harry était si occupé à regarder des photographies d'un journal où on pouvait y voir presque sur toutes les photographies deux jeunes hommes côte à côte qu'il n'entendit pas et ne vit aucunement la sorcière derrière lui se contracter et se muter. Ses dents sifflaient, s'aiguisaient tandis que son visage se mettait à trembler. Des spasmes firent son apparition sur son visage et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry se retourna. Il se colla aussitôt contre le mur alors qu'il découvrit que la vieille femme se transformait en serpent. Serpent immense et d'une noirceur qui indiquait à elle seule qu'elle était reliée à celle du Lord des Ténèbres.

Hermione vit du sang venant du plafond de la pièce d'où elle venait d'entrer, elle se mit à crier à son meilleur ami qui avait sorti sa baguette magique pour se défendre face à l'animal démoniaque. Il perdit sa baguette en essayant de contrattaquer le reptile si proche de lui. Hermione se mit à courir aussi vite que possible en entendant un énorme bruit s'abattre à l'étage. Elle grimpa les escaliers trois par trois avant de faire face à un énorme serpent horrible et menaçant un Harry désarmé. Déterminée, Hermione sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'éjection au reptile. L'animal s'envola dans les airs, fracassa la barrière de l'escalier avant de disparaitre de la vue des deux jeunes sorciers.

Hermione accourut vers Harry qui s'était caché derrière un canapé, elle vit tout de suite la panique sur son visage et ses yeux tremblants de crainte. La jeune sorcière posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et pour s'assurer que la menace ne le soit plus, elle s'écarta de lui pour aller voir si le serpent était toujours là ou non. Sauf que deux pas plus tard, le serpent se jeta sur elle crocs et langue aiguisée dehors, la meilleure amie du Survivant cria un sortilège instinctivement en criant de peur. L'animal disparut une bonne fois pour toute de sa vue quand Hermione tomba sur le dos, les yeux encore exorbités et la main posée sur son ventre. Elle avait tout de suite portée sa main sur son ventre sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. C'était un reflexe qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas en elle.

Alors qu'Harry venait voir si elle allait bien, Hermione posa sa deuxième main sur son ventre comme une barrière. Elle respira calmement avant d'essayer de se relever grâce à l'aide d'Harry. Son pouls s'accéléra en une poignée de seconde alors qu'elle voyait que son meilleur ami lui parlait sans entendre un mot sortir de sa bouche. La seule chose qui restait graver dans sa mémoire s'était que ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre et des tonnes de questions totalement improbables lui montant en tête.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite, parvint-elle enfin à entendre.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher de la tête en se remettait debout, le teint pâle et les mains tremblantes.

\- On s'en va maintenant, déclara d'un ton décidé la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue en attrapant la main d'Harry.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Révélations **

C'était complètement paniquée intérieurement qu'Hermione avait atterrit à leur campement avec Harry. Le jeune homme était aussi chamboulé mais le Survivant se trouvait dans cet état pour des toutes autres raisons que l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année. Les deux s'étaient isolés chacun de leur côté pour tenter d'assimiler cette attaque surprise qui signifiait que Voldemort avait tout même une bonne analyse sur les pensées d'Harry et que leur lien restait puissant malgré cette période de crise.

Dehors, Ron est tout seul et Hermione a peur pour lui bien entendu comme toutes les personnes qu'elle porte dans son cœur que ce soit les Weasley, Fred, George et tous ses camarades de classes qui doivent subir les horreurs des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Dire que Ginny s'y trouve ! Elle devait sûrement rester soudée avec Luna et Neville pour ne pas virer folle par le contrôle complet du Mal sur l'école de sorcellerie écossaise. Hermione souffla en fermant les yeux, c'était tout de même triste comme fin d'année. Noël ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sinistre qu'en ce moment. Hermione aurait tellement rêvé voir Fred mais finalement, elle repensa au fait qu'elle pourrait être enceinte. Cette pensée la terrifiait totalement. Fred lui manquait énormément et d'avoir peut-être un déni de grossesse, la jeune sorcière brune n'était pas sûre d'être prête à supporter un tel poids durant une période aussi violente et dramatique de sa vie.

Hermione se roula en boule dans son lit tremblant de tous ses membres alors qu'elle s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête à une vitesse hallucinante qui lui donna rapidement mal à la tête. Cela fait un peu prêt cinq mois qu'elle était partie avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Le déni lui paraissait évident vu que son ventre n'avait aucunement changé et grossit. Peut-être qu'aussi, l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor avait réagi ainsi et qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.

Savoir qu'elle pourrait porter l'enfant de Fred était à la fois magnifique et anxieux. Peut-être que Fred était mort alors qu'elle pensait à cela ? Hermione avait préféré de ne plus écouter les nouvelles à la radio et donc, la jeune sorcière ignorait qui était mort depuis un large bout de temps déjà. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que Fred était encore en vie comme tous les gens qu'elle aimait.

Hermione en avait marre de supporter un tel stress, la jeune sorcière née-moldue se dit qu'elle devait savoir et qu'un sortilège devient bien exister pour détecter l'existence d'un fœtus. Le monde sorcier n'était pas le même que le monde moldu et donc que les tests de grossesses ne devaient pas être monnaie courante dans cet univers de chaudrons et baguettes. Hermione avait la gorge gonflée, son teint était pâle et se disait intérieurement que ce moment aurait du se faire en compagnie de sa mère au minimum. Voire avec Molly et Ginny vu que c'était la famille de Fred.

D'un sortilège de première année, elle fit venir sa sacoche à elle et sortit un gros grimoire pour ensuite tourner pendant quelques minutes des pages jaunies dans les coins pour enfin trouver le sort qu'elle souhaitait essayer pour enfin arrêter ce douloureux suspens. Hermione était restée dix secondes à hésiter à formuler le sortilège, la peur au ventre. Elle inspira fortement et finit par dire mot par mot ce qui était inscrit sur la page qu'elle tenait devant elle. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, sa baguette tremblante pointée en direction de son ventre. Hermione saurait qu'elle attendait un enfant si la lueur de sa baguette devenait blanche. Si rien ne se passait après cinq secondes, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.

Hermione ferma tout de suite les yeux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Son souffle ralentit alors que son cœur tambourinait sa poitrine à une vitesse intenable. La meilleure amie d'Harry passa une main devant ses yeux avant de les ouvrir. Cela faisait bien plus de cinq secondes que le sort avait été formulé et elle obtint une réponse à son angoisse insoutenable. Son cœur recommença à battre subitement, son pouls revint à la charge et elle soupira sans retenue. Il n'y avait rien, elle n'attendait pas d'enfant et tout cela n'avait été qu'un stress tiré d'une hypothèse hâtive. Hermione posa une main sur son cœur comme pour l'inciter à se calmer, elle était rassurée et apaisée. C'était vraiment étrange et particulier d'avoir cru être enceinte de Fred. Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et laissa couler quelques autres larmes.

Un petit moment plus tard alors qu'elle allait se relever pour aller voir Harry histoire de libérer sa conscience et trouver un soutien amical avec le jeune homme qu'était son éternel meilleur ami, ce fut finalement lui qui vint à elle. Harry entra dans la tente avec un petit air timide qui était du Harry tout craché. Hermione lui sourit en tremblant, aucun des deux n'allait bien.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait parler, fit le jeune sorcier en s'avançant à petits pas vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle hocha de la tête, lui fit signe de venir se poser à côté d'elle. Le survivant remarqua sans aucun doute des restes de larmes sur les joues de l'ancienne poursuiveuse et sa voix légèrement hésitante.

\- Tu veux commencer ? proposa Harry en passant une main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

Hermione ferma les yeux, les essuya d'un geste rapide avant de secouer la tête positivement.

\- J'ai besoin de te dire un truc, Harry.

Il lui fit signe de la tête de continuer, qu'elle pouvait comme d'habitude lui faire entièrement confiance. Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu vois, quand nous étions dans la maison de celle qu'on croyait être Bathilda, il s'est passé un truc étrange. Après que ce serpent nous a attaqué et que le sort l'ait atteint, j'ai posé instinctivement posé ma main sur mon ventre.

Dans les yeux d'Harry, quelque chose avait changé et Hermione l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Elle continua donc pour lui en dire un peu plus :

\- Je croyais être enceinte de Fred, j'étais paniquée et je me suis posé mille et une questions. J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry.

Ce dernier la serra tout de suite dans ses bras, Hermione ferma les yeux en restant agrippé au pull du jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

Hermione répondit par un non de la tête.

\- Je sais pas si je suis soulagée ou triste.

\- Je peux pas te dire que je peux te comprendre, déclara maladroitement Harry avec un sourire gêné. Mais je pense savoir que c'était vraiment angoissant pour toi.

\- Ça l'était, admit Hermione. Harry ?

\- Oui ?

Le noiraud fronça des sourcils, la voix d'Hermione s'était remise à trembler.

\- Il y a une seconde chose que tu dois savoir, j'aurai aimé que Ron soit là aussi pour l'apprendre mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas et que je ne tiens plus à le garder pour moi, tu seras le deuxième à savoir.

\- Deuxième à savoir quoi ? demanda Harry.

Hermione déglutit douloureusement et sortit de sous son pull le collier où se trouvait toujours accroché la bague que Fred lui avait donné lors de sa proposition. Harry observa le bijoux avec attention, Hermione voyait très bien que son meilleur ami n'était pas dupe à ce que cela voulait dire. Un sourire commença à naitre sur le visage du survivant.

\- Tu es fiancée à Fred, comprit Harry en serrant encore une fois Hermione dans ses bras.

\- C'était au mariage de Bill et Fleur, juste avant qu'on se fasse attaquer par les Mangemorts. George était là, un peu comme témoin de la scène. J'y croyais pas mes yeux quand il m'a fait sa proposition. Je m'y étais pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il le fasse et maintenant, j'ai peur tout le temps. Je l'aime, Harry. J'ai cru attendre un enfant de lui alors que c'est la guerre et que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à cinq mois.

Harry voyait la douleur qui ressortait du visage de sa meilleure amie. Il était vraiment désolé pour elle.

\- Il est fort, crois-moi ! Fred est un battant et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, il est en vie sain et sauf et qu'il pense à toi, à ce que vous allez vivre ensemble tous les deux.

\- Merci, Harry, souffla Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien attrapeur des lions. Mais dis-moi, tu voulais aussi me dire quelque chose, non ?

\- En effet, je voudrais te dire quelque chose, Hermione.

C'était à son tour d'avoir une voix inquiète. La jeune femme se releva et dévisagea son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres, essayant de chercher les bons mots pour expliquer au mieux la situation. Hermione pencha un peu la tête pour encourager son meilleur ami à se dévoiler à elle. Vu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, la confiance devait être pourtant bien stable entre eux deux.

\- Tu sais que Ginny et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Oui, comme tout le monde.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir mais préféra se taire et laisser le concerné parler.

\- Je l'ai quitté parce qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité avec moi.

Hermione hocha de la tête, elle trouvait ça plutôt normal vu la situation de guerre qu'ils traversaient.

\- C'est pas totalement vrai, je dois te l'avouer.

La jeune sorcière née-moldue fronça les sourcils, prête à écouter ce qu'allait lui dévoiler son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un court moment avant de se lancer à nouveau :

\- Je crois que j'ai compris assez rapidement que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle.

\- C'est normal, fit Hermione.

Dans la tête de la jeune femme, un lot de souvenirs lui revint de l'année scolaire précédente. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que cette théorie qu'elle avait depuis longtemps mise de côté se révèle réelle. Elle attendit impatiemment que le jeune homme explique davantage son ressenti.

\- Oui, je sais, on sortait depuis presque deux mois seulement mais c'était autre chose.

Hermione l'encourage d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur le bras. Harry voyait très bien qu'elle démontrait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il sut qu'elle ne le jugerait pas.

\- Je… c'est compliqué à dire…

\- Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce et se voulant rassurante.

\- Quoi ?

Harry se demandait ce que voulait lui dire Hermione en le coupant dans son élan alors que c'était vraiment important pour lui. Hermione sourit un peu plus et cela troubla davantage Harry.

\- Si ce que tu veux me dire, c'est que tu es gay ou quelque chose comme ça, je peux te rassurer : ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'avais des doutes à ton sujet.

Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux, les joues écarlates et le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Je te soutiens totalement, Harry, compléta la brunette en venant serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras alors qu'il était toujours autant sous le choc.

L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait le souffle coupé, son teint blême et sa bouche entrouverte. Il avait de la peine à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa meilleure amie était Hermione Granger et d'une certaine manière, il venait de la sous-estimer alors qu'elle est clairement la meilleure et la plus intelligente sorcière de tous les temps. Il arrêta son état de léthargie et serra Hermione dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Merci, réussit à dire le jeune sorcier.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me remercier, rit la jeune sorcière.

Elle lui sourit et lui frotta amicalement les épaules.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles pu m'en parler, ça doit te faire du bien de te libérer de ce poids sur ta conscience.

\- En effet, ne m'en veux pas, Hermione, mais j'ai préféré prévenir Ron avant toi puisqu'il paraissait plutôt remonté contre moi quand j'ai quitté sa petite sœur.

Hermione secoua la tête à moitié amusée et à moitié compréhensive.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, je te comprends largement. Ron devait se poser des questions et puis, il est super protecteur envers Ginny.

\- Il me posait tout le temps des questions dessus alors la veille du mariage, j'ai préféré lui dire la vérité. J'étais vraiment inquiet à l'idée de perdre mon meilleur ami et qu'il m'insulte de tous les noms alors que j'étais recherché et condamné à mort par les Mangemorts.

\- Et à ce que je vois, Ron l'a accepté, non ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de quelques larmes. Hermione reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Ginny, est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

\- Je pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la quitter en plus de lui dire que j'étais gay alors que c'est la guerre et que tout le monde au Terrier se préparait au mariage de son grand frère.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que Ron a dit ? Il a été maladroit ou…

\- Non, bizarrement. Il m'a juste dit qu'il comprenait un peu mieux certaines choses et que j'avais bien fait de couper aussi vite ma relation avec Ginny. C'était mieux ainsi pour elle et moi. Il a aussi expliqué qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Hermione était impressionnée par le discours que lui rapportait Harry.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, tu dois être vraiment rassurée maintenant que nous deux sommes au courant et qu'évidemment, on continue de t'aimer tel que tu es.

\- Oui mais je dois tout de même rester focus sur cette guerre et Ron n'est plus là.

Hermione secoua la tête, Ron leur manquait à tous les deux malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle ne savait pas où il pouvait se trouver et la carte des Maraudeurs ne concernant que le territoire de Poudlard et ses environs. Harry la regardait tous les jours pour surveiller les Mangemorts et une autre raison à l'avis d'Hermione. Donc il aurait été au courant si Ron se trouvait vers l'école de magie.

\- Je voudrais bien te poser d'autres questions mais je pense que ça fait déjà beaucoup pour toi et de toutes manières, je ne te forcerai pas à me répondre, mais je suis crevée et je vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

\- Merci, c'est vrai que je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je vais faire le premier tour de garde et je viendrai te voir, d'accord ?

Il se leva alors que la jeune sorcière née-moldue se glissait sous la couverture.

\- Parfait, réussit à dire Hermione après un long bâillement.

Harry embrassa le front de la jeune sorcière qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Chacun avait pu libérer son cœur. En tout cas, en partie pour certains.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Plus de séparation**

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ces révélations entre Hermione et Harry. Les deux anciens étudiants de la maison Gryffondor étaient toujours aussi soudés et aucun ne s'était attendu à ce que cette journée soit aussi bouleversante et réconfortante. Surtout avec la température glaciale qui persistait depuis très tôt le matin.

Harry se chargeait de la surveillance de leur campement, l'ancien étudiant de Gryffondor avait légèrement la tête dans la Lune mais il n'avait aucunement loupé au loin à travers les arbres de cette clairière une silhouette argentée très familière au jeune sorcier. C'était un magnifique Patronus, une biche comme celle qu'avait eu sa mère par le passé.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se relever, oubliant partiellement de prévenir sa meilleure amie de son départ. Il se dépêcha pour ne pas perdre de vue l'animal ensorcelé qui ne laissait aucune trace de pattes sur le sol enneigé. Le souffle court et des tas de questions tournant en rond dans sa tête, Harry continua de traquer le Patronus voulant découvrir ce qu'il lui voulait. À aucun moment, il ne pensa à un piège.

Il se trouva rapidement sur un petit lac gelé dans la glace paraissait assez solide pour marche dessus. La biche s'arrêta au milieu du lac regardant une dernière fois Harry avant de s'effacer doucement, le jeune sorcier accourut vers l'animal mais arrivé sur place, la biche s'était entièrement volatilisée. Le regard perdu, le cœur battant à la chamade, l'ancien petit-ami de Ginny observa partout autour de lui priant que le Patronus réapparaisse.

Sauf que non, la biche était bel et bien partie mais quelque chose attira son attention à l'endroit même où le Patronus s'était arrêté. Quelque chose brillait depuis le fond du lac jusqu'à la surface et Harry s'était accroupi pour enlever un peu de neige pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt qu'il eut obtenu sa réponse : l'épée de Gryffondor se trouvait là à quelques mètres de lui dans ce lac. C'était complètement incroyable mais cette arme était élémentaire pour Hermione et le meilleur ami de Ron.

De sa baguette, il lança un sortilège pour briser la glace pour qu'il puisse aller chercher la précieuse épée. Il se déshabilla en vitesse mais préféra garder le pendentif autour du cou au cas où un animal rôdeur ou quelqu'un viendrait s'aventurer jusqu'à ce petit lac. Pieds nus sur le sol complètement gelé, il s'avança en direction du trou formé par le sortilège. Il respira une bonne fois en glissant d'abord ses pieds dedans, le froid s'attaqua aussitôt à ses jambes mais Harry devait y arriver donc il ignora cette douleur et laissa sa baguette sur le bord avant de se jeter complètement dans l'eau du lac.

Nageant le plus vite possible vers l'épée, Harry réussit à la toucher du bout du doigt quand soudainement, il sentit le collier se resserrer autour de son cou l'étouffant en un seul coup. Il se débattit comme il pouvait essayer de se libérer, il remonta vers la surface mais le collier le condamnait à se battre de toutes ses forces. Tapant fortement sur la glace de ces pieds, des sifflements stridents parvenaient du collier qu'Harry portait. C'était comme si le pendentif se défendait face à la menace évidente de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Se débattant encore et encore, Harry peinait à respirer convenablement mais distingua une forme humaine qui faisait craquer la glace sous son poids et ce n'était clairement pas Hermione qui venait à son secours. La silhouette était masculine, c'était tout ce que l'ancien attrapeur pouvait apercevoir depuis là où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il se sentait défaillir complètement, les yeux se fermant et se laissant couler, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un corps qui se jetait dans l'eau à son tour.

Inconscient, Harry ne sentit pas que cette personne vint le chercher et le remonter à la surface alors que le collier avait arrêté de siffler. Cette même personne avait également attrapé l'épée au passage. Une fois, en dehors de l'eau, Harry avait quitté son état d'inconscience et tentait de retrouver sa respiration malgré les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur. La vue floue causée par la perte inexpliquée de ses lunettes, tout ce que le jeune homme voyait pour le moment, c'était un sol blanchâtre.

Quand il vit une légère forme qu'il pensa être ses lunettes, il se hâta de les mettre sur son nez et cherchant du regard la personne qui l'avait sauvé in extrémisme de la mort, il demanda quand même si Hermione n'était pas cette personne. Sauf qu'après quelques secondes, il vit devant lui en chair et en os son meilleur ami tout aussi trempé que lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était tellement heureux de revoir le rouquin.

Les deux meilleurs amis se donnèrent des explications de comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ce qu'ils avaient fait en l'absence de l'autre et Harry raconta aussi qu'il avait avoué à Hermione être gay. Ron avait voulu savoir sa réaction et était content pour lui qu'elle l'ait pris aussi bien. Le survivant avait hésité à dire ce qu'Hermione lui avait dévoilé à propos de ses craintes d'être peut-être enceinte de Fred sauf que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et puis, si la jeune sorcière brune ne voulait pas le faire, c'était tout à fait normal. Ron avait aussi demandé des nouvelles de l'ancienne poursuiveuse alors le noiraud avait juste supprimer ce détail de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

Après cette grosse discussion, d'un accord commun, les deux meilleurs amis se décidèrent à rendre un gros service à Hermione en détruisant enfin ce fameux collier diabolique. Harry dut longuement argumenté pour que ce soit le jeune frère de Fred qui se charge de mettre hors service le bijou de malheur, Ron avait donc sorti sa baguette, une qui appartenait à un Troll avec qui il s'était battu dans un bar il y a pas longtemps. Cela voulait dire qu'il se trouvait avec deux baguettes, Harry expliqua que la sienne avait été détruite lors de l'attaque chez la soi-disant Bathilda alors Ron se fit un plaisir de lui tendre cette baguette.

L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor ouvrit donc le pendentif avec attention, une grosse fumée âcre et noirâtre sortit du collier alors que Ron s'était armé de l'épée de Gryffondor. D'abord, aucun des deux ne put apercevoir autre chose que la noirceur qui flottait dans l'air. Puis, des formes se firent de plus en plus nettes et des corps familiers aux deux jeunes hommes firent leur apparition dans la brume maléfique.

Le spectacle se montra glaçant dans ce brouillard de magie noire, Ron perçut sans problèmes chaque personne de sa famille ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis, ses camarades de classe et son ex-petite-amie se battre contre des Mangemorts en capuche noire et enragés. Harry les vit aussi et comprit que la plus grosse peur de Ron était de perdre les gens qu'il aimait. Le Survivant sut également que c'était une distraction stratégique du collier pour que Ron ne le détruise pas, une mécanisme de défense particulièrement excellent mais Harry allait tout faire pour que Ron détruise à jamais ce pendentif diabolique.

Alors que le corps de Lavande sombrait à son tour, Harry cria à son meilleur ami de frapper le collier, que c'était une hallucination. Voyant que les mains de Ron tremblaient sûr l'épée et que ces pieds étaient chancelants, le meilleur ami d'Hermione se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à rajouter quelque chose d'un peu méchant pour faire agir le rouquin. Mais vu que la peur s'accentuait chez Ron, Harry se vit obligé de le faire :

\- Ron, si tu veux voir Lavande et les autres mourir, lâche cette épée mais si tu veux les voir en vie et bientôt au mieux, abats ce foutu pendentif !

Heureusement, cette menace réveilla entièrement le jeune frère de Ginny qui raffermit sa poigne sur l'épée de Gryffondor et la redressa à la hauteur de sa tête prêt à frapper un coup fort sur le collier. Harry était apaisé de voir Ron reprendre le contrôle et le rouquin armé d'un regard de glace frappa d'un coup fatal et droit sur le pendentif de Salazar Serpentard en criant toute sa haine. L'objet se cassa aussitôt en deux morceaux désormais sans aucune utilité et rouillés par leur perte de magie. Une étape venait d'être franchie et cela grâce à Ron qui avait bien fait de revenir dans l'équipe. Harry dit exactement ses mots au jeune ancien étudiant de Gryffondor avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ensuite, vint le moment qu'Harry attendait autant avec joie qu'avec inquiétude : aller voir Hermione pour tout lui raconter donc reformer le trio de Gryffondor prêt à se battre jusqu'aux bouts pour vaincre le Lord des ténèbres. C'était déjà presque le matin, le ciel était d'un gris pâle et la température restait glaciale.

\- Hermione ! Hermione !

Harry se précipitait à grands pas vers la tente où dormait encore sûrement la jeune sorcière. Sauf que deux secondes après, une tête brune en sortit totalement inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Hermione paraissait bien réveillée, Harry roula les yeux une seconde vu qu'elle avait travaillé encore toute la nuit sur ses grimoires pour avancer dans leur quête.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien. C'est mieux que cela en fait, avoua le jeune sorcier.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à l'enjouement de son meilleur ami, elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre donc elle le rejoint en quelques enjambées quand elle découvrit qu'en face d'elle se trouvait Ron qui détenait l'épée de Gryffondor et le collier de Serpentard désormais détruit.

\- Salut, fit timidement Ron.

La jeune sorcière brune fit de grands pas vers le jeune rouquin alors qu'Harry restait heureux de voir ses amis enfin réunis. Hermione avait un regard de feu, la colère se démontrait sur son visage et ne fit aucune pitié au jeune frère de Fred quand elle lui saisit son sac de l'épaule et el fracassa à plusieurs reprises sur l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Ça fait des mois bientôt qu'on ne t'a pas vu, tu es parti et tu reviens ici sourire aux lèvres ? Tu n'imagines pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait pour toi ! Tu oses revenir ici avec juste un « salut » ?

Elle recula de quelques pas alors que Ron tentait de digérer tout ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, il était quand même déçu de cet accueil mais savait au fond de lui qu'Hermione n'avait absolument pas tort non plus. La brunette se tourna vers Harry en lui demandant où se trouvait sa baguette, elle le lui avait donné la sienne vu que celle du noiraud était désormais hors d'usage.

\- Non, je ne te la donnerai pas, se défendit Harry qui se trouva rapidement collé contre un arbre alors qu'Hermione se débattait pour attraper sa baguette.

La jeune femme voyant qu'Harry persistait et qu'au fond d'elle, voir Ron en vie était le plus important, elle finit par baisser les bras et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle pointa du doigt le collier détruit et l'épée que Ron tenait dans ses mains.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? fit-elle quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est une longue histoire, Hermione, avoua l'ancien étudiant de Gryffondor qui s'était rapproché de la jeune sorcière.

\- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer tout ça, s'énerva Hermione en retournant à grands pas vers la tente.

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent avec une légère grimace sur le visage.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, admit malgré tout l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année avant d'entrer dans la tente.

La déception sur le visage du frère de Ginny d'il y a deux secondes fit place à un grand sourire d'apaisement. Harry était certain qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas en vouloir éternellement à Ron surtout qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Le fils de Molly et Arthur, rassuré et content en même temps, se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour dans la tente pour ne pas faire impatienté Hermione. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire d'autres erreurs et de perdre une bonne fois pour toute l'amitié d'Hermione après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés. Harry se rejoint également aux deux autres Gryffondors, il était enfin de retour pour former le trio de combattants face aux Forces du Mal.

Par la suite, l'ambiance d'avant le départ de Ron revint assez vite et sans toutes les embrouilles et la tension causées par le pendentif ensorcelé. Hermione avait été un peu distante et froide avec Ron les premiers jours mais au bout d'une semaine, toute sa rancœur avait disparu envers Ron et la jeune femme, durant l'occasion d'une soirée où les trois sorciers étaient autour du feu, avait avoué l'incident de chez Bathilda et de ce qu'elle avait cru comme quoi elle était enceinte. Ron avait été surpris mais son plus grand étonnement vint quand Hermione dévoila également qu'elle était fiancée à son frère. Sa voix avait tremblé quand elle le lui avait annoncé.

Sauf que Ron avait un grand sourire sur son visage et était venu aussitôt serré sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il était heureux et fier pour elle. Ils allaient devenir beau-frère et belle-sœur, Ron se disait bien que Fred mijotait quelque chose durant le mariage. Les deux amis étaient entièrement réconciliés. Harry avait également parlé un peu de Ginny et de ce qu'il devait faire puisque la jeune sorcière rousse continuait de croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle – donc hétéro – et qu'une fois, la guerre finie s'il survit, ils se remettraient ensemble les deux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela maintenant, fit Hermione. Ginny est à Poudlard avec Luna et Neville, elle n'est pas seule et nous devons nous concentrer sur notre mission.

\- Et bien entendu que tu vas survivre à cette guerre, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Ginny peut être un peu folle et excessive dans ses réactions mais je la connais, elle a un grand cœur et tu mérites de vivre comme tu le souhaites.

Hermione sourit aux magnifiques mots que venait de sortir Ron, elle était touchée par l'implication du jeune homme. Harry était si apaisé d'avoir le soutien total de ses deux meilleurs amis et puis, les deux avaient raison : Ginny n'était pas seule, la mission devait passer en premier plan et puis, oui, il avait le droit de vivre comme il le voulait.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Hermione finit par demander à Ron et Harry de se rendre chez le père de Luna. Ils avaient été surpris par la destination, Hermione sortit un de ses livres et pointa le dessin en forme de triangle tracé à la plume sur le haut d'une page.

\- Ce signe, je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises. Dans ce livre, au cimetière où sont enterrés tes parents, Harry. Vous vous souvenez du mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Luna était venue avec son père pour la soirée.

\- Oui, et ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se souvenait surtout que George avait taquiné un bon moment la jeune Serdaigle sur sa robe jaune avant de l'inviter à danser. Ce dernier avait longtemps pensé être rembarré par la jeune meilleure amie de sa petite sœur par une excuse comme des nargoles ou autres mais au final, Luna avait accepté avec plaisir.

\- Son père portait autour du cou le même symbole qui est dessiné ici. Je suis sûre qu'il sait ce que cela signifie donc nous devons aller le voir pour en savoir plus.

\- Est-ce une bonne idée ?

\- Est-ce que nous avons d'autres choix pour avancer dans notre mission ? questionna Hermione.

\- Non, admirent les deux garçons en chœur.

C'était donc pour cela que le trio de lions avaient rangé leurs affaires et démonté la tente pour partir à la maison des Lovegood. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était préparé à ce qui allait se passer chez le père de Luna. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient atterri devant une étrange maison en forme de tour en pierre. La jeune sorcière aurait pu faire une comparaison à la tour de Raiponce, un des contes que ses parents lui lisaient le soir avant de dormir quand elle était toute petite, mais elle était trop concentrée à éviter d'étranges fruits orangées suspendues juste devant elle.

Le père de Luna paraissait stressé, pressé et étrange tout le long de leur conversation à propos des Reliques de la mort dont un des livres qu'avait hérité Hermione en parlait. Le sorcier tourmenté leur demanda s'ils souhaitent une autre tasse de thé, la jeune sorcière commençait à se poser des questions sur le comportement de ce dernier et accepta pour qu'elle puisse en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Harry furent d'accord avec elle, le père de Luna parti dans la cuisine.

Après un temps largement assez suffisant pour préparer du thé pour trois et revenir vers eux, Hermione quitta le fauteuil sur lequel elle se trouvait depuis une quinzaine de minutes et dès qu'elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, son expression faciale changea en une poignée de seconde. Ni Ron ni Harry ne purent ignorer toute la panique subite qui faisait face chez Hermione, ils se levèrent à leur tour et quand les deux anciens étudiants virent au loin dans le ciel bleu des brumes noires se faufilant à toute allure en direction de la maison des Lovegood, ils comprirent les trois que le père de Luna avait été contacté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le prévenir de leur possible venue.

Des sorts surgirent de partout autour d'eux alors que le père de Luna, traumatisé, s'était réfugié Merlin sait où. Hermione comprit juste avant de se jeter vers ses meilleurs amis que si le père de Luna avait passé un deal avec la Force du Mal, c'était parce que Luna était tenue prisonnière ce qui expliquerait son absence et ce que venait de faire le sorcier blond.

\- Dépêchez-vous, attrapez ma main ! On doit transplaner sur le champ, s'écria Hermione alors que les murs autour d'elle explosaient et s'effondraient.

Harry attrapa tout de suite celle du frère de Ginny avant de se frayer un chemin entre les décombres et les jets de lumières multiples pour saisir celle de la jeune sorcière brune. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et d'un seul coup, les trois disparurent de la maison des Lovegood.

Le trio fit son apparition dans un des bois où ils s'étaient déjà arrêtés par le passé. Ils regardèrent partout dans les alentours. Hermione avait le souffle court, Ron rageait intérieurement et Harry restait complétement perdu par cette attaque surprise.

\- C'était quoi, tout ça ? s'énerva le petit frère de Fred en serrant les poings.

\- Luna a dû être prise en otage par Voldemort, reconnut Harry qui avait eu la même hypothèse que sa meilleure amie.

Sauf que celle-ci s'était figée sur place, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se mettre à crier sur Harry en tremblant de tout son corps :

\- Idiot, ce mot est tabou et maintenant, ils vont savoir qu'on est là. Faut qu'on bouge d'ici !

Le trio allait s'apprêter à transplaner une autre fois mais il faisait déjà face à une groupe de Raffleurs. Dès que l'un leur montra son sourire carnassier et satisfait de sa future prise, les amis se séparèrent aussitôt pour prendre la fuite dans les hauteurs de la forêt. Les Raffleurs les poursuivirent à toute vitesse et leur lancèrent des sorts à tout-va pour les arrêter dans leur fuite. Hermione essayait de s'échapper comme elle pouvait mais elle ne pouvait pas partir seule et ses ressources en énergie étaient au plus bas. Ron tirait comme il pouvait sur ses sorciers qui cherchaient à l'obtenir comme trophée, Harry ne regardait même plus où il allait parce que l'unique pensée qu'il avait en tête : c'était la survie.

Hermione se retrouva sur son chemin et sentant que leur échappatoire avait complétement disparu de leurs possibilités, la jeune femme d'origine moldue eut une dernière idée avant d'être immobilisée par un sort d'un Raffleurs. Elle murmura une formule qui déforma aussitôt en partie le visage d'Harry en espérant que personne ne le prendrai ainsi pour le Survivant. Ron fut attrapé deux secondes après que la petite-amie de Fred fut immobilisée. Harry était tombé à terre parce qu'il n'avait pas regardé où ses pieds le menaient et il était trop tard pour se relever, ils étaient déjà cernés.

\- Je crois qu'on a eu un gros pactole cette fois ! ricana un des hommes. J'espère que Malfoy me payera bien, cette vermine ne fait que baisser les prix.

\- Sauf que là, on a des prises à gros prix, je te dis, susurra un autre qui détenait Hermione.

Cette dernière était écœurée par ses dents jaunes et sa peau parsemé d'éclat de boues. Son haleine à réveiller des morts la dégoûtait, son estomac était tout retourné. Mais malgré ce ressenti de répugnance, l'ancienne poursuiveuse vit très bien le visage choqué et contrarié de son meilleur ami. Harry était devenu encore plus blanc que la normale après que le Raffleur est nommé les Malfoy. Hermione fronça les sourcils, certaines pensées lui remontèrent en tête rapidement mais elle fut coupée par son élan quand le Raffleur la détenant la tripota pour trouve sa baguette.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? s'emporta l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année en le fusillant du regard.

\- Et tout doux, ma mignonne ! siffla le sorcier aux dents jaunes.

Hermione avait le cœur dans la gorge quand l'odeur immonde du sorcier lui parvint à elle. Elle garda la tête haute quand le sorcier la mata d'un air pervers alors que Ron criait qu'on le lâche et que l'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor était maintenu au sol par deux autres Raffleurs. Ils le regardaient avec attention.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Il lui ressemble en tout cas et puis, Malfoy nous donnera une très grosse paie si on lui ramène ce gamin, se réjouit un des Raffleurs en se frottant les mains.

Harry était figé mais ses mains tremblaient involontairement. Il déglutit douloureusement, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'aller montrer ses petits présents aux Malfoy ! s'exclama l'homme qui détenait Hermione.

La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue échangea un regard envers Ron qui était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Harry restait coincé dans sa bulle et ne se rendit pas tout suite compte qu'on le releva fermement comme s'il était juste un vulgaire sac. Hermione frissonna d'inquiétude surtout quand un des Raffleurs qui était étrangement bien baraqué et avec des dents pointues s'approcher de l'épée de Gryffondor comme un petit devant son cadeau de Noël. Cela sentait très mauvais pour eux, Hermione se mit à prier dans sa tête qu'on vienne à leur secours. Surtout quand elle sentit sa tête tournée, ils transplantaient déjà pour la demeure des Malfoy.

Le pire arriva pour le trio qui venait à peine de se retrouver. Hermione frissonna de la tête aux pieds quand ils se trouvèrent face à l'immense bâtisse froide et terrifiante du célèbre Manoir Malfoy. D'un coup d'œil, elle remarqua qu'Harry ne menait pas large et que Ron se mordait les lèvres en fusillant des yeux le Raffleur qui le retenait prisonnier. Hermione s'attarda surtout sur le fils de Lily et James, le jeune sorcier aux cheveux de jais essayait malheureusement mal de trouver un souffle normal mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il était alarmé et nerveux.

La jeune sorcière brune fronça des sourcils au moment même où les Raffleurs toquèrent à la massive porte noire. Des souvenirs du passé lui revinrent en tête et c'était à chaque fois que le nom de Malfoy se retrouvait lié à son meilleur ami que ses souvenirs en particulier lui remontaient à l'esprit Hermione baissa le regard et réfléchit discrètement. De toute manière, d'une certaine manière, la jeune fille obtiendra toutes ses réponses d'ici quelques minutes normalement.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ron puis celui du Survivant peu avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit, aucun des deux ne voulait savoir ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur bien que ce ne soit rien de bien. Une femme entièrement vêtue de noire et des cheveux aussi foncés que la cendre et dans un désordre improbable, des cernes sous les yeux et la peau cadavérique lui formant des joues creuses, se tenait devant eux avec un sourire carnassier tout en tenant sa baguette pointée vers eux. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme psychopathe qui avait assassiné de sans froid son propre cousin Sirius Black. Harry la fusilla du regard justement au même moment, la voir lui donnant juste envie de gerber.

Le trio fut traîné à l'intérieur alors que Bellatrix se hâtait sur des bottines à talons noirs en direction d'une grande pièce sur le côté. Hermione se demandait franchement comment on pouvait élever des enfants dans une bâtisse aussi triste et dont la joie et la bonne humeur avaient été avec évidence été mises de côté. Drago Malfoy avait grandi aussi, cela expliquait par beaucoup de choses son comportement froid. Mais bien sûr son père était aussi pour grand choses. Hermione le plaignit un court moment avant de se trouver projeté dans un grand salon au couleur verdâtre sombre où bien entendu l'honneur de la maison Salazar Serpentard était exposé en premier plan.

Maintenu par les cheveux et une main la tenant par le cou, Hermione se pinça les lèvres en gardant avec fierté tête haute. Il était hors de question de démontrer une once de peur ou de larmes face à ses Mangemorts, Hermione fusillera des yeux qu'importe qui passera devant elle. Harry se raidit d'un seul coup alors que son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Ron était toujours aussi enragé mais ne se débattait pas, ses poings serrés le long de ses jambes.

En face du trio et des Raffleurs se tenaient tous blonds à l'exception de celle qui leur avait ouvert la porte, la famille Malfoy. Tous portaient sur le visage une fatigue affolante, bien pire que celle des jeunes Gryffondors et c'en était surprenant vu leurs situations opposées. Ils étaient sous la coupe de Voldemort donc hors de portée de sa folie, non ? C'était ce que pensa Hermione en découvrant l'état effrayant du patriarche de la famille Malfoy. Il restait colérique, hautain et froid mais tout de lui dévoilait une blessure intérieure. À côté du père de famille, sa femme habillée d'une longue robe noire et verte se tenait aussi droite que possible. Ses lèvres fines et rose clair étaient fermes et comme celées.

Assis dans un fauteuil, la personne qu'attendait Hermione, Drago Malfoy en personne. Son ancien camarade de classe démontrait également des signes de fatigue et d'inquiétude sur son visage aussi blanc que la neige. Dans un costume noir simple mais soigné, il resta rigide et tête baissé comme s'il voulait s'effacer de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Bellatrix s'adressa aux Raffleurs, Hermione ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils se disaient parce que la seule chose qui l'intéressait était Harry et sa réaction face à la vue du fils unique Malfoy. Le Survivant avait les mains tremblantes le long de ses jambes et la tête inclinée sur le côté pour semblablement évité de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Ou tout simplement celui de Malfoy fils. Hermione tourna donc la tête vers le jeune sorcier de la maison Serpentard qui avait finalement levé la tête. Ses yeux étaient tremblants et ne regardait que par fraction de secondes le trio de lions qu'il ne connaissait que bien. Hermione persista à observer les réactions de l'ancien attrapeur des serpents. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées brusquement au fauteuil sur lequel il se trouvait et sa mâchoire était contractée comme pour retenir une force enragée pleine de frustration et de mécontentement.

Puis, Bellatrix tourna la tête vers Harry qui était toujours maintenu sous le sortilège d'Hermione qui faisait qu'en quelques sortes son visage était différent que l'original. La Mangemort le dévisagea avec mépris et d'une voix lasse autant que dégoûtée, elle demanda en se tourant vers le Raffleur qui gardait Hermione :

\- Comment être sûre que ce soit lui ? Si le Lord apprend que ce n'est pas lui, il vous tuera et nous aussi.

L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor frémit, Hermione aurait voulu tourner la tête vers lui mais c'était comme si tout son corps se trouvait paralysé subitement. Bellatrix attrapa Harry par l'épaule, plantant sans merci ses ongles pointus dans la chair du jeune homme et le poussa vers la famille Malfoy. Lucius regarda son fils avec tout l'espoir qui régissait encore en lui :

\- Tu vas le regarder, observe-le bien car tu es le seul à le connaitre assez bien pour savoir s'il s'agit réellement d'Harry Potter. Le Maître sera tellement fier de nous, Drago ! Pense-y, fils !

Hermione ressentait vraiment de la pitié pour son ancien camarade de classe parce que désormais, elle voyait très bien la peur qui vivait chez le jeune blond et comprenait ce que c'était de vivre dans ce monde sombre et douloureux. Drago allait aussi lui donner la réponse à tous ses espoirs parce que malgré sa magie plutôt puissante, Harry ressemblait trop à lui-même pour que le jeune blond puisse se tromper ou mal distinguer les traits particuliers qu'avait Harry. Si Drago niait que ce soit le jeune Gryffondor, Hermione aurait sa preuve et cela démontrerait que le jeune blond n'était pas si mauvais. Ron le comprendrait également, elle en était certaine.

\- Dépêche-toi quand même, regarde-le ! fit la voix insupportable de la psychopathe en poussant Harry en direction de son neveu.

Le Gryffondor serrait tous ses muscles, se pinçait les lèvres tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade. Bientôt le goût du sang lui parvint aux lèvres et son cœur lui fit mal à force de se déchainer à l'intérieur de lui. Il tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir sa tête en direction du sol mais d'un coup sec, la sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés lui tira la nuque en arrière et la releva sans douceur aucune. Le visage du noiraud fut donc exposé aux yeux gris du blond. Hermione parvint clairement à voir un tremblement glaçant et plein de rage chez le Serpentard.

Bellatrix se recula alors que le noiraud se tenait à genoux, humilié et enragé face à Drago Malfoy assis sur son fauteuil comme le roi des lieux. Il se leva et fit un pas en avant, aucune émotion était visible sur lui maintenant. Hermione saisit que c'était un masque comme il avait du le faire depuis des années. Harry savait très bien qu'il lui était parfaitement reconnaissable alors pourquoi le jeune sorcier se taisait, pourquoi faire durer le suspense encore et encore.

\- Je ne suis pas certain, dit Drago après un moment.

Hermione et Harry froncèrent en même temps les sourcils face à la réponse. Bellatrix haussa des sourcils, elle se rapprocha de son neveu et s'écria :

\- Comment ça ? Comment ne peux-tu pas être certain que ce soit lui ?

\- Son visage…

La voix de Drago était froide et distante. Bellatrix se tourna vers les Raffleurs et pointa Hermione du doigt :

\- C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui a jeté un sort !

Bellatrix se délaissa donc de son neveu et d'Harry qui durant une courte seconde avaient le regard l'un vers l'autre. Hermione trop inquiète du destin que lui réservait la folle tante du blond ne put donc pas voir l'incompréhension dans le regard de son meilleur ami et la peur dans celui du Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? s'emporta Bellatrix en découvrant l'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains d'un des Raffleurs.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, dit bêtement le sorcier.

Aussitôt, la Mangemort sortit sa baguette et l'attaqua en une poignée de secondes. Elle l'étouffa par magie et l'arme ensorcelée tomba par terre. La sorcière rangea sa baguette et récupéra l'épée en criant follement :

\- Mettez-les aux cachots mais laissez la fille ! Nous allons avoir une petite discussion de fille à fille !

D'un seul coup, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la fin. Ron et Harry furent jetés au loin par des Raffleurs, la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue sourit intérieurement quand elle vit Drago se lever aussitôt et regarder plein d'inquiétude dans la direction du jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait eu sa réponse au moins.

Hermione sans baguette, elle ne savait pas se défendre et se retrouva rapidement à terre devant la famille Malfoy et les derniers Raffleurs encore présents dans le salon. La brunette se trouvait étouffée par le poids de Bellatrix au-dessus d'elle, sa baguette enfoncée dans la chair de son avant-bras. Les larmes lui sortaient des yeux et ses cris de douleurs faisaient trembler tout son corps. La Mangemort lui hurlait dessus mais la jeune sorcière brune ne plia pas une seconde malgré la douleur qui rugissait en elle. Hermione sentait parfaitement les mots que la folle lui traçait, elle la marqua de son insulte sur son sang impur. Encore et encore, elle se tut sur les accusations de Bellatrix mais la Mangemort lui planta encore une fois sa baguette dans la chair, Hermione convulsa et hurla un cri strident en détourant la tête de la tante de Drago.

Délaissée parce qu'elle ne disait rien, Hermione vit un Gobelin monté sous la menace de Peter Pettigrow le traitre. Hermione était immobile, seules les larmes sur ses joues étaient en mouvement. Elle n'arrivait même plus à compter le nombre de sortilèges de torture qu'elle avait reçu en si peu de temps. Son corps était rigide mais détruit et bouillant à l'intérieur. C'était comme si elle se trouvait hors de son corps et que son âme avait été déchiquetée en mille morceaux. Ses pensées étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient. Hermione n'arrivait même plus à entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais elle réussit à voir Drago Malfoy tourné vers elle, le visage figé de stupeur. Une émotion sur le visage du jeune homme. Hermione lui hurlait intérieurement d'arrêter de faire semblant et d'agir mais elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

Peu importe ce que pouvait ressentir Drago, ce dernier était trop sous la contrainte pour trahir son propre camp et sa famille pour elle. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire, au moins en pensant à lui, à Harry ? La jeune sorcière vit un léger mouvement de la part du blond au niveau de sa main, Hermione espérait vraiment que ce soit pour faire sortir sa baguette de sa manche quand d'un seul coup, elle entendit la voix de Ron et de son meilleur ami crier des sortilèges de défense. Drago sortit sa baguette mais là, ce ne fut pas pour défendre les Gryffondors mais bien sa famille. Hermione était sûre qu'il allait agir quelques secondes auparavant.

Une bataille commença et Hermione se trouva attrapée par Bellatrix sèchement puis relevée avant de se trouvée sous la menace d'un couteau sur la gorge. Elle n'osait plus respirer tout en regardant ses amis au loin voir leur baguette leur échapper. Bellatrix ordonna qu'on les ramasse, Narcissa alla les chercher rapidement alors que Drago était de nouveau figé.

Bellatrix s'avança à petits pas vers le duo tout en gardant Hermione près d'elle. Elle ordonna d'une voix désespérée d'appeler leur Maître vu que désormais Harry n'était plus sous la protection du sortilège de la jeune sorcière. Lucius presque avait plaisir dévoila la Marque sur son avant-bras et posa sa main dessus mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus, un grincement étrange se fit entendre. Tout le monde leva la tête en direction du plafond pour découvrir un elfe qui dévissait un des lustres de la pièce.

Bellatrix cria en voyant le lustre lui tomber dessus, Hermione profita pour s'échapper de la folle furieuse et se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui la réceptionna avant de voir avec horreur la cicatrice ensanglantée sur le bras de la jeune femme. Aussitôt en désavantage, les Malfoy sortirent leur baguette. Harry se trouvant proche de Drago, il se dépêcha de venir vers lui et d'un regard plein de sens, posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui prendre sa baguette.

Hermione plissa des yeux, Harry tira un moment voulant obtenir la baguette et la jeune sorcière haussa des sourcils quand elle remarqua que le blond lui glissa l'arme magique dans les mains sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait eu raisons sur toute la ligne au final. Elle se souvint aussi que durant le combat, Harry se battait contre Lucius en évitant son fils du regard et ne tirait pas dans sa direction. Il était désormais évident que Drago était la personne que son meilleur ami aimait.

La petite-amie de Fred demanda à Ron de partir le plus vite possible quand Harry revint vers eux et qu'il tira sur un sortilège sur Lucius qui voulait les attaquer Dobby et le Goblin les rejoignirent à ce moment. Alors que Narcissa faisait signe à sa sœur de les attaquer, Drago continuait de les regarder sauf que cette fois-ci, tout ce qu'Hermione comprenait, c'était que le blond n'avait jamais voulu être du côté sombre. Il avait sauvé Harry en disant qu'il ne croyait pas que c'était lui sous les ordres de Bellatrix et il venait de lui donner sa baguette de son plein gré pour le sauver encore une fois.

Au moment où Dobby claqua des doigts et qu'au loin une masse floue noire jeta quelque chose dans leur direction, Hermione fut contente d'avoir découvert pour qui le cœur d'Harry battait. L'ancienne poursuiveuse commençait à se dire que malgré les différences plutôt nombreuses cet amour devait être réciproque. Peut-être même qu'entre deux, il s'était passé quelque de plus que cette relation de haine l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être quelque chose de concret, de sincère.

**Je sais qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses en un seul chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Le trio va continuer d'avancer et le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Flamboyant plan **

Le trio eut la chance de pouvoir s'échapper du Manoir Malfoy mais pas tous purent en sortir vivants. Dobby fut tué par le couteau de Bellatrix, Harry venait de perdre une deuxième fois un allié qui le reliait avec son passé, le premier avait été Hedwige il y a des mois. Hermione avait été très heureuse et rassurée de voir Luna en vie. La jeune sorcière blonde l'avait serrée fortement dans ses bras avec quelques larmes sur les joues, Hermione était restée accrochée à la jeune étudiante de Serdaigle un petit moment avant de devoir finalement rejoindre ses amis pour se préparer à leur nouvelle mission : partir à la Banque pour trouver ce qu'il pouvait se cacher dans le coffre des Lestrange.

Hermione eut un peu de mal à faire face à Bill, c'était le frère de Fred et de dos, Hermione aurait pu le prendre pour le jumeau de George. Hermione garda bonne figure mais demanda tout de même des nouvelles des autres Weasley en général, Bill ne sut lui dire que très peu de choses vu qu'apparemment, tout le monde s'était un peu séparé pour éviter d'être possiblement tous trouvés. La jeune femme sourit tristement, elle savait Fred vivant car sinon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'ancienne poursuiveuse l'aurait également ressentie à l'intérieur d'elle.

Du côté du Survivant, ce dernier était dans un état catatonique. Il était silencieux, en recul et maladroit, il n'écoutait qu'à moitié les autres sorciers autour de lui ou s'énervait très vite pour un rien. Hermione était parvenue à discuter avec Ron de ce qu'elle pensait de ses doutes sur une possible histoire entre leur meilleur ami et l'unique fils de Lucius Malfoy. Ron avait été surpris, il s'était tu un petit moment sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione qui attendait sa réponse. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas nier avoir vu de la peur et des doutes dans les yeux ainsi que son comportement. Malfoy restait Malfoy malgré tout, Ron ne savait pas trop quoi dire en vrai.

\- Je vais pas me dire que c'est fantastique mais je pense qu'on peut pas juger Harry pour qui il est amoureux.

Hermione hocha de la tête, ne pouvant contredire les surprenantes sages paroles du grand frère de Ginny. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage alors que la brise fraîche du matin les rabrouait au visage. Les deux se trouvaient sur la plage alors qu'Harry devait sûrement dormir encore un peu vu l'heure prématurée qu'il était. Le duo de lions se baladaient tranquillement à se partager leurs pensées et les criantes pour l'avenir. Hermione était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir le faire, elle retrouvait complètement son ami comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu toutes les embrouilles de ses dernières années.

\- Harry mérite d'être heureux mais il ne faut pas oublier, on est en guerre.

\- Ne fais pas ton pessimiste ! C'est à moi que ça revient de briser vos espoirs avec mes remarques de ce genre, rigola tristement Hermione.

\- Sérieusement, je sais que c'est triste mais Harry doit se concentrer d'abord sur la mission et la terminer. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, Hermione, mais sincèrement, je pense que même si cela avait un Gryffondor ou… ma sœur, cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée pour lui d'être tenté et hanté par la personne qu'il aime.

\- Ronald Weasley serait-tu tenté par la philosophie ? s'intrigua la jeune sorcière brune en haussant un sourcil.

Le rouquin ne comprenant pas ce terme totalement nouveau pour son vocabulaire lui demanda ce que c'était. Hermione rigola et lui expliqua que c'est un amour pour la sagesse et du questionnement sur les choses qui nous entoure. Ron écarquilla des yeux avant de la pointer du doigt en disant que cela lui irait mieux à elle qu'à lui. Les deux continuèrent de marcher dans le sable tout en reprenant leur conversation sur leur meilleur ami.

\- Malfoy allait me sauver, admet Hermione en hochant légèrement la tête. Et vu ce qu'on a pu voir de lui et de cette maison, j'en reviens à remettre en doutes tout ce que je sais sur lui. Soumis et forcé d'accomplir cela pour la fierté de la famille et son père en particulier, on voit très bien que c'est quelqu'un de brisé à l'intérieur.

\- Peut-être mais comment expliquer qu'il reste là-bas si cela lui parait si horrible ? questionna le jeune frère de Fred en haussant un sourcil.

\- La mort, répondit facilement la sorcière brune avec une moue triste. Les menaces de mort sur lui et sa famille, cela me parait logique vu le fonctionnement de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Et fuir malgré tout ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

\- Malfoy reste Malfoy, fit Ron.

\- La peur de voir ta famille mourir par ta faute ne te hanterait pas ? tenta Hermione.

Le jeune sorcier roux soupira, elle avait raison mais il pensait que cela venait surtout de son côté lâche de Serpentard.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais, j'en suis certaine maintenant. Harry était terrifié et n'arrivait presque pas à le regarder. Et quand il l'a fait, c'était comme si les deux pouvaient se parler sans ouvrir la bouche.

Ron allait répliquer quand une lueur de compréhension réagit en Hermione :

\- Et si c'était de la légilmencie ?

\- Sérieusement ? Donc ce ne serait pas qu'une simple histoire de sentiments de la part d'Harry mais un vrai truc concret entre eux deux ?

Cela changeait la donne, Harry aurait caché une telle chose et aurait vécu quelque chose avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Cela paraissait tellement fou pour le jeune rouquin. Hermione hocha rapidement de la tête parce que pour elle, il y avait tellement de signes.

\- Si Rogue utilise la légilmencie, il est fort probable que Bellatrix le sache et qu'elle ait décidé de l'enseigner à son neveu, raconta Hermione. Cela expliquerait les moments silencieux qu'il y avait entre eux au Manoir.

\- Je… je suis complètement perdu, souffla finalement Ron.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald ! sourit Hermione en caressant son épaule. Harry ne l'a pas fait pour nous blesser. Il pensait sûrement déjà que c'était pas forcément bien vu d'être homosexuel à Poudlard ou en général. Il a de la chance de nous avoir. Puis, avec ta sœur, penses-y ! Et dernièrement, on parle quand même de Malfoy qui est donc un garçon de Serpentard vu comme un Mangemort égoïste et cruel.

\- C'est vrai, admit l'ancien étudiant de Poudlard. Harry, je le supporte et je serais toujours là pour lui, surtout si Ginny doit l'apprendre. C'est juste, Malfoy quoi ? On doit s'attendre à quoi de lui ? Parce que oui, il est différent, il l'était énormément comparé à l'arrogant débile de Poudlard. Je veux juste que mon meilleur ami soit heureux si tout se finit bien. Est-ce que Malfoy ferait cela ?

\- Ron, je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui, je le pense au fond de moi. Je pourrais pardonner sur le temps pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait parce que oui, nous étions que des enfants qui ignorions les vraies règles du jeu et les secrets enfouis derrière. Et toi, le ferais-tu ?

Ron grimaça, il se gratte la nuque avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Je sais pas, sincèrement. Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse s'assurer qu'on ne divague pas complètement sur son cas puis avoir une discussion avec Harry. Ensuite, une avec Malfoy. Je devrais voir par la suite, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Et tu as raison, sourit la jeune femme d'origine née-moldue. C'est pour cela qu'on restera avec lui et qu'on va tout faire pour l'aider. On va tout faire pour retrouver les gens que nous aimons. Toi, ta famille et Lavande. Moi, Fred. Lui, c'est Malfoy.

Le jeune sorcier hocha de la tête, déterminé. Hermione sourit malicieusement ensuite.

\- C'est pour cela que maintenant, on va réveiller Harry et partir pour notre nouvelle mission. On va à la Banque de Gringotts et trouver l'Horcruxe qui s'y cache pour ensuite le détruire et avancer encore plus de notre victoire.

Les deux anciens étudiants de la maison Gryffondor rebroussèrent chemin vers la maison de Bill et Fleur où ils se hâtèrent de préparer chaque fiole de Polynectar. Hermione fut écœurée de prendre le cheveu de Bellatrix dans sa potion et en regardant la mèche bouclée noire épaisse, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année glissa ses yeux vers son bras où désormais resterait à jamais la cicatrice que lui avait fait la tante psychopathe de Malfoy.

\- Arrête de penser à ça, souffla Ron en voyant l'air contrarié d'Hermione.

\- Ça restera pour toujours, ça fera comprendre à tout le monde que je ne vaux rien et que je suis personne.

Ron arrêta de préparer sa fiole pour secouer la tête et lui dire :

\- Déjà, oui, je pense pas que cela partira mais cela prouvera que tu es forte et que tu y as survécu. Ensuite, les gens qui penseront que tu ne vaux rien ne vaudront encore plus que rien. Tu n'es pas personne, tu es Hermione Granger et je pense que j'ai pas besoin d'énumérer tout ce que tu as pu faire en moins de dix ans d'expérience magique.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rebondit dans sa poitrine, cela lui faisait tellement de bien mais ce n'était pas tout. Hermione sourit légèrement avant de murmurer à voix basse :

\- Et si Fred…

\- Ne t'aimais plus à cause de ça ? s'étonna Ron en arquant un sourcil. Il serait bien débile de ne pas voir par-dessus la cicatrice et puis je te rappelle que George a perdu son oreille, pourtant il n'a jamais changé d'avis sur lui. Il t'aime et c'est pas cette cicatrice qui changera son regard sur toi. Si je prends Harry et que tu as raison à propos de Malfoy, lui aussi doit voir par-dessus celle d'Ombrage sur sa main et celle de son front.

La jeune sorcière de dix-huit ans sentit son cœur se vider d'une pression énorme alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Ron ferma sa fiole et d'un geste de la tête, il s'assura qu'Hermione aille bien.

\- Maintenant, allons réveiller le prince maudit pour partir chercher ce foutu Horcruxe dans les gouffres de l'enfer en personne.

Hermione roula des yeux alors que le duo montait déjà les escaliers en quatrième vitesse en direction de la chambre de leur meilleur ami.

Ils furent ensuite trop concentrés dans leur nouvelle et énième mission suicidaire pour repenser au sujet de Malfoy envers leur meilleur ami. Surtout pour Hermione qui était horripilé par son apparence entièrement semblable à son ancienne bourreau. Ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi noires que ceux d'Harry mais ses boucles étaient devenues crochues et raiches. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celles de cadavres, sa peau s'était amincie davantage et sa voix restait son seule repère face à cette toute autre personne qu'elle était dorénavant.

Le grand frère de Ginny ne changea pas tellement mais quelques traits de caractères physiques avaient changés chez lui alors que le jeune Survivant se contenterait de passer sa capée d'invisible sur lui avec le Gobelin qui avait décidé de passer un deal avec eux pour entrer dans Gringotts sans se faire directement découvrir.

Sauf que là, encore pour le trio d'aventuriers, les trois sorciers de Gryffondor durent faire face à leur lot de surprises. Un parcours à faire vomir les tripes du plus fort pour arriver vers le coffre de Bellatrix se terminait par un petit vol dans les airs gratuit mais heureusement anticipé par un sortilège rapidement prononcé par Hermione pour éviter à tout le monde de finir écraser sur la roche de la grotte où se trouvait les plus vieux coffres des familles sorcières de Gringotts. En plus de cela, à cause d'une cascade enchantée, le Polynectar n'agissait plus sur eux ce qui avait fait que l'un des Goblins de la Banque venu les accompagner à destination manqua de sonner l'alerte avant que cette fois, Ron lui lance un sort pour qu'il leur obéisse.

Harry peinait à suivre le duo devant lui, son esprit dans le vague et les yeux rivés sur le sol comme déboussolé et sans âme qui vive à l'intérieur de lui. Hermione glissa un coup d'œil dans son direction, un sourire fade et triste pour lui sur les lèvres. La jeune femme échangea un regard à Ron qui faisait la même tête qu'elle. Les deux savaient très bien ce qui le faisait être dans un tel état dépressif mais il fallait qu'il se continue de se battre.

Pigé ensuite par le Goblin qui était censé les aider, les trois anciens étudiants de Poudlard manquèrent de se faire étouffer par les objets qui se multipliaient continuellement dans la chambre du coffre des Lestrange. Ils purent sortir finalement mais à bout de souffle et avec l'autre Gobelin de la Banque de nouveau pleinement conscient. Avec la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, les trois sorciers doivent s'échapper de la Banque alors que des gardes sorciers les traquaient pour avoir enfreint la sécurité et d'être des ennemis officiels de la nation. Avec l'Epée de Gryffondor dans les mains du fuyard de Gobelin, les trois amis furent un moment complètement piégés et sans idée de comment s'en sortir de cette nouvelle catastrophe.

Hermione prouva une autre fois à quel point les idées les plus folles pouvaient se dévoiler être les meilleures. Paniquée mais déterminée à sortir de cette grotte souterraine en vie, Hermione laissa également ses convictions intérieures intégrer son plan quand elle regarda le dragon enchaîné à quelques mètres d'elle. L'animal fantastique servait de barrière contre les voleurs et était marqué de traces de violence sur les pattes et le flanc. Pour la jeune sorcière brune, il était hors de question de le laisser là encore une minute de plus et cet animal avait assez de force pour les sortir de là. En plus de leur permettre de fuir par les airs, meilleur moyen de ne pas être poursuivi.

\- J'ai plan complètement dingue mais c'est le seul que j'ai, leur apprit donc Hermione en se tournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui tentaient de ne pas se faire tuer par les filets verts que les gardes jetaient de leur baguette.

Aucun des deux n'hésitèrent une seconde sur le plan de leur meilleure amie même quand celle-ci se jeta hors de leur cachette et filer à travers les sortilèges mortels pour se diriger vers une destination d'abord hors de la portée visible des deux sorciers. Ils la suivirent donc sans penser à un ultime échec et comprirent rapidement la pensée d'Hermione quand la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue formula une phrase pour détacher le dragon à quelques mètres d'elle et de venir dans sa direction. S'il fallait se sauver loin de là, alors pourquoi pas prendre la fuite à dos de dragon ? Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de monter à leur tour sur cette étrange nouvelle monture écailleuse et mécontente de tout ce remue-ménage incessant.

Tous accrochés comme il était possible au dragon Hermione frappa légèrement de sa main le flanc de la créature fantastique pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux s'en aller mais il était plutôt évident que le dragon l'avait compris vu le nombre de gardes qui commençaient à s'amasser devant eux tout tremblant de peur face à la bête enragée. Le dragon se releva complètement et se mit à cracher du feu sur les ennemis voulant s'en prendre à lui avant de battre d'abord doucement puis avec plus de confiance ses ailes. Il s'envola ensuite vers le sommet de ce milieu humide et rocheux, les trois sorciers s'agrippant à lui de peur de tomber dans le vide mortel au-dessous d'eux.

Ron aurait pu crier si la panique ne l'avait pas rendu muet le temps que le dragon arrive jusqu'à un certain endroit de la grotte et qu'une sorte de paroi grise leur barre la route. L'animal ne le voyant pas comme cela continua son chemin et c'est à ce moment que Ron cria une bonne fois pour toute quand le dragon traversa ce qui se révéla être le parquet du hall d'entrée de la Banque de Gringotts. Hermione s'écria à son tour alors que le Survivant était sidéré par les dégâts que l'animal causa en passant de la grotte souterraine à la salle richement décorée du hall de la Banque.

N'étant pas assez pour la créature magique, cette dernière se mit à recracher du feu face aux Gobelins complètement paniqués. Hermione, inquiète que des Mangemorts puissent arriver à n'importe quel moment, dirigea la tête du dragon en direction du plafond de cristal pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait passer par là pour s'enfuir loin de la Banque. Heureusement que l'animal le comprit rapidement et s'envola à nouveau dans les airs. Ron se remit à crier quand le plafond de brisa par le passage forcé du dragon faisant tomber des morceaux de cristal par centaines derrière eux.

\- Hermione, tu es folle ! réussit à dire le jeune frère de Fred en posant une main sur son cœur. Plus jamais je monte sur un dragon.

\- Tu disais les adorer à cause de ce que disait Charlie sur eux, compléta Harry en rigolant par la tête écarlate et choquée de son meilleur ami.

C'était l'une des vraies déclarations d'Harry depuis leur échappade de la maison des Malfoy. Hermione sourit à voir son meilleur ami rire et sourire malgré cette situation des plus étranges. Ron le fut aussi et admit que quand son grand frère en parlait, cela ne paraissait pas aussi fou de grimper sur des bêtes poilues et écaillées.

\- Et puis, je pensais pas que je traversais deux plafonds à la suite sur un dragon, tenta de se défendre le jeune rouquin qui avait les joues rouges.

\- On aura bien fait comprendre qu'on est pas là pour plaisanter, déclara Hermione avant que le fils de Lily et James Potter ne le fasse. Maintenant, nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard.

\- Poudlard ? s'étonna Ron en grimaçant. Tu veux aller à la Mort ? Mangemorts et tout ça, tu as oubliés ? Ils règnent dans notre foutue école, Hermione !

\- Justement, qu'ils en soient autant ne vous parait pas étrange ? demanda la jeune brunette en caressant doucement la peau du dragon qui survolait désormais un début de campagne.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, souffla Harry en se frottant la nuque. Chaque endroit où nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe en principe était relié d'une certaine manière à lui. Poudlard est trop important pour lui pour qu'il l'ait ignoré.

\- Donc on y va alors que les gens qui veulent nous tuer sont là-bas ? gémit Ron en s'agrippant encore plus au dragon.

\- Ron, tu vas pouvoir voir Ginny là-bas et puis, nos amis comptent sur nous. Il faudra aussi qu'on les confronte une bonne fois pour toute à un moment donné.

Hermione tentait de le raisonner, Ron soupira et souffla juste qu'il allait déjà essayé de survivre à un vol de dragon avant de se préparer à se battre contre ses sorciers fous. Hermione éclata de rire et Harry fit de même.

Le voyage dura encore un bon moment, ils survolèrent un immense lac et quand Hermione remarqua au loin des côtes, il était temps à son avis de laisser ce vieux dragon tranquille et de sauter à l'eau. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et rien qu'à sa tête déterminée et sans aucune émotion distinctive sur son visage, les deux jeunes sorciers comprirent que le repos était fini pour eux.

\- On va sauter, expliqua simplement Hermione en serrant sa sacoche dans ses bras. Il faut qu'on descende du dragon sinon on va se tout de suite se faire repérer.

\- Tu es folle ? demanda Ron d'une voix plaintive identique à celle d'un enfant de cinq ans. Tu veux qu'on saute d'un immense dragon dans un lac sûrement peuplé de bestioles tueuses ? Je croyais qu'on voulait éviter de se faire tuer ?

Harry roula des yeux, il comprenait le fonctionnement de la jeune sorcière bien que la chute s'annonçant longue et périlleuse vu la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Pense à Lavande, Ron ! souffla Hermione. Plus vite on sera descendu de ce dragon et qu'on aura mis pied à terre, plus vite tu la reverras. Je suis sûre que tu veux savoir comment elle va.

Ron bougonna une petite seconde avant d'entendre le nom de la jeune sorcière de la maison Gryffondor, Hermione sut qu'elle avait tapée dans le mille en parlant de l'ancienne petite-amie de Ron. Le petit frère de Fred ronchonna tout de même sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir en sautant d'un dragon.

\- Tu ne vas pas en mourir ! s'écria Harry en roulant des yeux.

Le rouquin allait répliquer quand il vit, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, Hermione se jeter littéralement dans le vide sans un mot. Elle tenait contre elle sa sacoche et gardait les yeux ouverts. Sa silhouette rapetissait à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de la masse bleue mouvante au-dessous du dragon. Harry fut tout aussi étonné que sa meilleure amie ait sauté ainsi et aussi vite, c'était presque trop irréfléchi de la part de la jeune sorcière sauf si en fait les phrases qu'elle avait dites à Ron pouvaient très bien fonctionner sur elle également. Parce que plus vite, Hermione sera à Poudlard, plus vite elle pourra avoir un contact avec l'Ordre et donc Fred.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice comprit également que cela pourrait fonctionner pour chacun d'eux. Hermione voulait absolument revoir Fred, Ron pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Lavande et lui, Harry, il pourrait sûrement entendre des choses sur Drago. Pas forcément ce qu'il voudrait savoir mais au moins, le jeune homme pourrait savoir si le sorcier blond à la maison Serpentard allait bien.

Sauf que quand Harry sauta du dragon après avoir entrainé un Ron hésitant avec lui, le jeune ancien Capitaine de Quidditch fut pris d'un puissant maux de tête qui lui fit presque perdre la raison alors qu'il chutait indéniablement dans le vide en direction d'un autre vide bleu. Il entendit des puissants sifflements de serpents dans sa tête alors que son corps inconscient tombait à toute vitesse vers le lac. Un bleu frappant lui apparut, des mots incompréhensibles murmurés comme dans un souffle faible étaient en arrière-fond alors qu'un corbeau voltait dans sa vision. L'oiseau s'arrêta de voler pour ensuite se transformer en symbole de la maison de Serdaigle.

Harry tomba comme une masse dans l'eau qui claqua violemment contre sa peau. Le corps se laissa tirer vers le fond avant que le froid et l'eau eurent raison d'Harry pour le réveiller et lui faire reprendre conscience. L'ancien attrapeur se dépêcha de remonter à la surface, ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau enfermer sous l'eau comme dans l'épisode avec l'Epée de Gryffondor cachée dans le lac de la lisière où il s'était installé avec Hermione il y a des mois.

Il traversa la barrière de l'eau en un souffle rassuré, le jeune homme fut aussi content de voir à ses côtés Ron secoué d'un coup de tête ses cheveux roux en claquant des doigts alors qu'Hermione faisait une brasse dans leur direction tout en leur demandant si tout allait bien pour eux. Harry hocha de la tête et leur dit qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas rester trop dans l'eau. La jeune sorcière née-moldue et le rouquin hochèrent de la tête et tous nagèrent rapidement vers les côtes rocheuses entourées d'un décor naturel typiquement écossais.

Une fois arrivés sur la terre ferme, Ron s'étala de tout son long en reprenant son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hermione s'assit en essorant ses cheveux alors que le noiraud regardait autour d'eux pour savoir où exactement ils se situaient.

\- J'ai eu une vision, leur apprit Harry qui secouait sèchement ses cheveux en grimaçant.

\- Comment cela ? Je croyais que tu en avais plus, réagit Hermione en se relevant subitement.

\- C'est pas facile à contrôler, tenta le jeune sorcier. C'est venu sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Ron en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Je crois que c'était un signe comme quoi un des Horcruxes que nous cherchons est en rapport avec Serdaigle. Il y avait un fond bleu avec un corbeau qui formait le même symbole que celui qu'il y a sur le blason de Serdaigle.

\- Mais rien d'autres ? Pas de signes particuliers pour diminuer notre champ de recherches ? fit Ron en se levant finalement.

L'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor allait répondre à son meilleur ami quand l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année fit part de ses pensées en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Chaque maison est concernée si on réfléchit bien. Serpentard avec le pendentif, Gryffondor et son épée, Poufsouffle avec la coupe qu'on vient d'obtenir à Gringotts et maintenant, la maison de Serdaigle. Chaque maison a un objet de valeur qui a été utilisé pour stocker une partie de son âme ou qui peut justement détruire un Horcruxe.

\- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des voix énervées dans ma vision, ajouta Harry. C'est comme s'il savait que je m'approche du but et qu'il est sous tension.

\- Il va donc faire attention aux détails, comprit Ron en hochant de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que peux être cet objet de Serdaigle mais je sais un peu près ce qui peut servir à détruire des Horcruxes, expliqua la jeune sorcière brune sur un ton décidé à en finir.

Les deux amis la regardèrent en attente de réponse.

\- L'épée en tout premier, le Basilic ou plutôt son venin. Pour celui-là, Poudlard a un exemple cadavérique qui pourrait nous aider.

Harry trembla en se rappelant sa mésaventure quand il était en deuxième année. Cette année, il avait déjà détruit une des armes de Voldemort en poignardant le journal intime de Jedusor. Dumbledore s'était chargé des années plus tard à la destruction de la bague de Gaunt au point d'en être gravé touché. Ils savaient désormais que la coupe de Poufsouffle était un Horcruxe et qu'un objet précieux de Serdaigle l'était également.

\- Harry, tu m'avais parlé d'un serpent, non ?

\- Un serpent ?

\- Qui restait proche de lui tout temps, je me trompe ? demanda Hermione qui tentait de regrouper le plus de souvenirs.

\- Tu penses que c'en est un également ?

\- C'est fort probable, admit Hermione en grimaçant. Celui-là signifie qu'on devra directement faire face à Tu-sais-qui pour atteindre son cher serpent et supprimer une autre de ses armes. Mais pour le moment, je propose qu'on fasse une pause. On jette quelques sortilèges de protection et on part dans quelques heures. Il faut qu'on se repose pour être au meilleur de notre forme, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre là-bas.

Ron et Harry hochèrent de la tête et les deux meilleurs amis jetèrent eux les sorts de protection alors qu'Hermione s'installa plus loin avec sa petite sacoche. Son regard était vie et inquiet, son souffle court et la chair de poule prouvaient que la jeune sorcière était vraiment terrifiée par ce qui allait se passer prochainement. Une idée ferma dans sa tête quand elle glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et que sa main heurta un objet rond chaud. L'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor saisit la pièce entre ses doigts alors qu'elle jeta un sort de séchage sur elle-même. C'était un vieux Galion qui était utilisé comme porte-message durant la cinquième année avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il servait de dire discrètement l'heure à laquelle la séance clandestine avait lieu.

Hermione sourit nostalgiquement en repensant à tout cela, c'était si lointain pour la jeune femme. Elle regarda attentivement la pièce, la tournant et retournant entre ses doigts avec une tête pensive. Hermione observa Harry et Ron côte à côte à une dizaine de mètres d'elle discuter ensemble. Reposant les yeux sur le pièce dorée, la meilleure amie de l'Elu se dit que c'était sa chance. Elle se saisit fermement de sa baguette et formula dans sa tête des mots qui apparurent parallèlement sur le Galion.

Hermione n'avait pas osé l'utiliser avant si jamais quelqu'un de malveillant pouvait tomber dessus et cela les aurait mis gravement en danger. La jeune sorcière savait que toute personne de l'A.D ou possédant un des Galions enchantés pourraient voir ce message donc elle devait penser à quelque chose de discret et qui ne ferait pas sonner l'alerte à Poudlard. Les anciens membres de l'A.D devaient se souvenir que seuls Harry ou Hermione pouvait inscrire les dates et heures sur les Galions. Si c'était le cas, ils comprendraient déjà que le message vient d'eux.

Hermione inscrit donc sur la pièce de monnaie sorcière : « A.D Poudlard » en espérant que les gens comprendraient que cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient à Poudlard. Elle pria aussi que Fred regarde assez rapidement son propose Galion qu'il gardait toujours précieusement sur lui. La jeune femme brune regarda avec un léger sourire amoureux la bague de Fred pendue à son collier. Elle voulait tant le revoir sain et sauf mais comme tout le monde, personne ne pouvait savoir ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

**Voilà pour cette fois, n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue, cela ne prend qu'une minute comparé au temps que je prends pour écrire les chapitres. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre "Se préparer à la bataille". **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! **

**Honneur à lopiglou1408 pour le premier commentaire de cette fanfiction. J'ai été très contente de lire ta review, les retrouvailles vont être particulières oui. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, la suite de cette fiction va être beaucoup plus agitée. La Bataille va bientôt commencer…**

**Bonne lecture **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 7: Se préparer à la Bataille**

Hermione avait finalement rejoint ses deux meilleurs amis, ils avaient longtemps disserté sur ce que le trio allait faire ensuite, quand et comment. Hermione avait presque tout déjà préparé dans sa tête, Ron préféra affirmer que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait évité de dire que c'était parce que dans les nonante-neuf pour cent des plans réussis qu'ils avaient préparés et dont ils s'en sortaient plus ou moins en vie, c'était surtout grâce à elle. Harry avait juste posé quelques questions afin d'être entièrement sûr. Cela expliquait le fait que le trio de jeunes sorciers se trouvaient désormais à Pré-au-Lard deux jours après leur escapade à la banque sorcière de Gringotts.

Ils avaient été sauvés de justesse de Mangemorts qui patrouillaient où le trio avait transplané. Un homme d'une vieillesse qui était préférable de ne pas nommer leur avait sauvé la vie en les faisant entrer rapidement chez eux, Hermione aurait juré voir Dumbledore dans les traits du sauveur qui avait fait croire aux adeptes de Voldemort qu'il avait ouvert la porte pour faire rentrer son chat. L'idée avait semblablement passé comme un courrier à la poste, ils étaient partis après moins d'une minute.

Aussitôt que les Mangemorts furent partis au loin, Harry le reconnut aussitôt comme étant le sorcier qu'il voyait dans un morceau de verre cassé. Il s'agissait du frère ainé de leur défunt directeur de Poudlard. Hermione et Ron ignoraient totalement l'existence d'Abelforth Dumbledore et les deux eurent l'excellente idée de ne pas poser de questions sur lui ou sur le fait qu'ils ignoraient totalement qu'il était avant d'avoir eu des informations. Vu la tête du vieil homme, il était clairement de leur côté et comme s'il savait déjà l'identité des trois personnes qu'il venait de sauver.

Après avoir fait une rapide présentation, Hermione se tourna vers un tableau accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Une jeune fille pas plus âgée de douze ans en format Mona Lisa les regardait avec curiosité. La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue reposa son regard sur le frère de son ancien directeur avec une question sur le bout de la langue. Le concerné saisissant la gêne naissante chez Hermione se mit à sourire tristement avant de lui donner la réponse qu'elle voulait :

\- Il s'agit de ma petite sœur, Arianna Dumbledore. Elle est décédée il y a déjà bien longtemps.

\- Désolée, murmura la meilleure amie du Survivant en un souffle timide.

Le frère de la jeune fille du tableau s'approcha de la cheminée. Arianna sourit à sa venue et hocha de la tête après qu'Abelforth lui ait demandé d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Le trio s'était mis trop loin pour attendre un prénom concret mais aucun d'eux ne doutait sur la loyauté du vieil homme. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa et si Hermione ne se trompait pas, la jeune Arianna du tableau disparaissait au loin dans la toile. Son corps était devenu un point invisible à travers le paysage derrière elle.

\- Où va-t-elle ? questionna Ron en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Vous le verrez dans très peu de temps, répondit Abelforth d'une voix sage qui était familièrement semblable à celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ne durent attendre qu'une poignée de minutes avant que le frère de Ginny n'aperçoive la silhouette de la jeune sœur décédée des frères Dumbledore réapparaitre gentiment à travers le tableau. Hermione plissa des yeux, une deuxième personne semblait se trouver à ses côtés. Les trois jeunes sorciers se rapprochèrent donc à leur tour vers la cheminée aux côtés d'Abelforth. Ce fut Harry qui reconnut en premier la personne qui marchait avec Arianna mais Hermione le dit à haute voix en première :

\- C'est Neville, sourit la jeune sorcière.

Elle était ravie de voir son ami en vie et présumablement en bonne santé. Ron et Harry étaient dans le même état d'esprit que l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année. La silhouette de leur ancien camarade de maison devint de plus en plus net et la jeune sorcière brune remarqua quelques blessures au visage du jeune sorcier. Alors qu'elle allait dire son avis à Ron et Harry, le portrait d'Arianna s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Neville qui avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

\- Neville, sourit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron sans aucun tact.

\- Rien de grave comparé à l'enfer qui règne ici, fit le jeune sorcier qui était heureux de voir ses amis sains et saufs de nouveau à Poudlard.

Cela signifiait aussi de l'action et de l'espoir pour le Gryffondor. Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur du passage derrière le tableau d'Arianna. Les trois jeunes fugitifs regardèrent un court instant le frère de Dumbledore et le remercièrent rapidement avant d'entrer à leur tour dans le passage secret.

\- Depuis quand ce passage existe-il ? questionna Harry.

\- Depuis longtemps mais il en existe pleins d'autres dans l'école. Plusieurs ont été condamnés mais celui-ci est le plus sûr à Poudlard. Les Carrow ont tout fait pour tous les trouver mais nous avons tout fait pour garder celui-ci impossible à trouver.

Les trois sorciers ne comprenaient pas de qui voulait parler Neville.

\- Les Carrow ?

\- Ce sont un frère et une sœur Mangemorts chargés de la discipline à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Et je vous promets qu'ils adorent punir, ces deux-là ! leur apprit le Gryffondor en pointant les blessures sur son visage.

\- Ce sont eux ? frissonna Hermione en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Les Carrow pratiquent la magie noire et demandent aux autres élèves de jeter des sorts impardonnables sur des élèves de première année. Pour forger le caractère à leur avis. J'ai refusé de le faire avec plusieurs autres élèves. Plein de choses ont changées ici, Hermione. Les Carrow ont demandé aux Serpentards de le faire puis ils ont fait la même chose sur nous.

Harry et Ron déglutirent douloureusement en imaginant leurs amis et camarades de classes se faire torturer durant des mois alors qu'eux se trouvaient loin de l'école avec beaucoup plus de chance qu'eux.

\- Il nous faut un peu de bonne humeur ces temps-ci alors allons-y, déclara Neville en pointant de sa baguette magique une autre porte.

Après avoir jeté un sortilège, cette dernière s'entrouvrir en un léger grincement et laissa entrevoir une immense salle encore dans la pénombre. Des colonnes énormes décoraient la pièce et de ce que pouvaient voir le trio des hamacs par vingtaines étaient accrochés actuellement à ces colonnes blanchâtres. Hermione sentit un frisson d'appréhension parcourir son corps alors que Neville faisait un pas à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Hey, mes amis, je crois que j'ai une belle surprise pour vous ! déclara joyeusement le jeune Gryffondor en cachant derrière lui le trio de fugitifs.

À quelques pas de Neville se trouvaient un groupe d'étudiants principalement de la maison de Godric Gryffondor regroupés en un rond. Plein d'autres élèves étaient assemblés assis sur le sol un peu partout dans la pièce. Toutes les maisons à l'exception de Serpentard se trouvaient présentes dans cette mystérieuse salle.

\- Si tu parles des horribles repas de ce vieux sorcier, ce n'est plus une surprise, fit un jeune sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Il s'agissait de Seamus Finnigan, il avait partagé son dortoir avec Dean, Neville, Ron et Harry toutes ses années. Et comme à son habitude, sa cravate se trouvait être dénouée et posée sur ses épaules. Il resterait toujours le même malgré les conflits qui régnaient en maitre.

C'est à ce moment que Neville sourit malicieusement et laissa passer Harry, Ron et Hermione à la vue de tous. Le survivant était intrigué et choqué de voir ses camarades de classes tous ainsi conditionnés mais ce fut dans un accueil chaleureux et rassuré qu'ils reçurent tous des applaudissements des élèves. Tout le monde était content de les voir en vie, ils se sentaient soutenus dans leur guerre à Poudlard. Harry alla serrer dans ses bras Seamus, Dean et d'autres connaissances à lui alors que Neville demanda à un des jeunes sorciers d'aller prévenir Remus sur la présence d'Harry, Hermione et Ron à l'école de sorcellerie.

Neville demanda ensuite à tout le monde de reculer pour les laisser respirer, l'excitation et la détermination se faisaient ressentir autant chez le jeune lion que tous les autres sorciers dans la pièce qui s'étaient tous relevés et rassemblés vers le trio de fugitifs.

\- Que fait-on alors maintenant ? demanda Neville, bras croisés.

Harry était un peu mal à l'aise de voir tout le monde tourner la tête vers lui, il savait qu'ils voulaient tous faire quelque chose et se battre. Il les comprenait mais ne voulait pas les mettre plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient. Il se souvint alors de sa vision sur la maison Serdaigle.

\- D'accord. Il y a une chose que nous devons trouver, cette chose est cachée dans le château et ce serait un moyen qui nous aiderait à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- On ne le sait, souffla Harry en baissant la tête. On ne sait pas non plus ce que c'est. Je sais que cela n'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Bien sûr que cela n'aide en rien, fit Seamus.

Hermione se permit d'intervenir avant que son meilleur ami se sente encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était.

\- Nous savons uniquement que cela a un lien avec la maison Serdaigle. Vous avez peut-être des idées ?

\- Cela doit être petit et facilement dissimulable, fit Harry en remerciant Hermione d'un sourire.

Les gens se regardèrent, cherchant à voir si certains avaient une idée à leur donner.

\- Peut-être Rowena Serdaigle, fit une voix fluette.

C'était Luna qui se trouvait aux côtés de Cho Chang et pas loin de Seamus.

\- Il s'agit peut-être de son diadème. Personne en a entendu parler ? Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ?

\- Il est perdu, Luna, lui rappela Cho.

Alors qu'Hermione allait dire quelque chose, des bruits de pas hâtifs se firent dans leur direction. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers quelqu'un qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite. Hermione grimaça légèrement mais Ron sourit en découvrant sa petite sœur en bonne santé et toujours aussi combattante. La dernière des Weasley avait toujours son air sûr de soi qui se durcit davantage quand elle fit face à Harry. Le jeune sorcier serra des poings alors qu'Hermione se mit à sa gauche pour le soutenir. Tout le monde continuait de regarder Ginny alors cette dernière leur apprit tristement :

\- Rogue est au courant qu'Harry est ici, il souhaite que tout le monde se rassemble dans la Grande Salle tout de suite.

La jeune fille partit tout de suite sans attendre que quelqu'un dise quoi que ce soit et au signe de tête de Neville, la plupart des jeunes étudiants de Poudlard sortirent à leur tour de la salle.

\- Il faudra bien que tu lui parles pour qu'elle comprenne et elle t'en voudra moins, souffla Ron qui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

\- Excellente idée, Ronald mais on est pas là pour ça ! raisonna Hermione.

Neville, Seamus, Dean et Luna étaient les seuls à être encore présents dans la salle. Neville se tenait aux côtés d'Hermione et demanda ce qu'Harry comptait faire par la suite vu que Rogue, directeur de l'école de magie depuis le début de l'année, se trouvait être au courant de sa présence à Poudlard.

\- Je vais devoir leur faire face à un moment ou à un autre alors autant maintenant. Cela déclenchera les choses plus rapidement et avec le chaos, je pourrais profiter d'aller voir ce que Serdaigle nous cache.

\- Bonne idée, accorda Hermione avant qu'elle ressente quelque chose d'étrange au niveau de la poche avant de son jeans.

Ses yeux dérivèrent aussitôt sur son pantalon ce qui surprit les jeunes gens devant elle. Mais Hermione sourit tout de suite ce qui put les rassurer tout de suite. La jeune femme savait très bien ce que cela pouvait dire. Elle sortit la pièce dorée de sa poche de jeans où désormais quelques lettres prenaient place sur la monnaie enchantée.

\- Bonne idée, répéta la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue. Et le combat sera encore plus dans notre poche maintenant.

Tout le monde fronça des sourcils, Hermione avait déjà le cœur battant à la chamade et un sentiment d'excitation qui grandissait en elle. Ses mains tremblèrent quand la sorcière tint la pièce entre ses doigts pour le montrer à Harry et Ron.

\- L'Ordre arrive, sourit le frère de Fred en comprenant mieux la joie naissante sur le visage de son amie.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prévienne Remus Lupin il y a cinq minutes. Comment il a pu savoir aussi vite et prévenir les autres ? questionna Neville.

La jeune ancienne poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pointa la pièce avec malice avant de donner des explications.

\- J'ai gardé une des pièces de l'A.D avec Fred. Je savais qu'il la garderait sur lui et il y a deux jours quand on s'est enfui de la banque de Gringotts, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment de lui envoyer un message par ce moyen. Leur dire qu'on allait à Poudlard en gros. Et j'ai la preuve que nous nous bâterons pas tout seuls.

\- Parfait, déclara Harry qui reprenait du poil de la bête en douceur. Pour le moment, pour occuper le plus possible Rogue et les autres acolytes, j'ai une idée pour les distraire et pour cela, il faut que je me faufile jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

La petite-amie de Fred n'apprécia pas trop cela, elle fronça des sourcils en cherchant si d'autres personnes avaient le même avis qu'elle mais sa réponse fut négative. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année soupira avant de dire que tant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, cela irait pour elle. Harry la remercia d'un sourire et fit signe donc à tout le monde de sortir et le trio reprit une de leurs vieilles habitudes en se cachant le mieux possible sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les trois Gryffondors étaient heureusement plus ou moins dissimulés par Dean, Neville et Seamus qui les amenaient vers le point de rendez-vous alors que Luna devait rejoindre les étudiants de sa propre maison.

Une fois qu'ils aient rejoint l'intérieur de la rangée des Gryffondors, Harry enleva la cape et Hermione ordonna d'un regard sévère que personne ne les grille. Ensuite, le trio et le reste de la maison Gryffondor descendirent les étages pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ils réussirent à passer à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer et le trio remarqua que la maison Serpentard et celle de Serdaigle se trouvaient devant alors que la leur et celle des Poufsouffles se trouvaient derrière. La maison de Serpentard se trouvait juste devant celle de Serpentard.

Hermione semblait comprendre que quelque chose avait troublé son meilleur ami avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle. Ce que la jeune femme brune ignorait était que lorsque les étudiants de Gryffondor étaient descendus, c'était au même moment que la maison des serpents. Et à un moment, Harry avait de nouveau vu Drago Malfoy de loin. Ses cheveux blonds blanchâtres de très loin l'avaient grillé. Mais ce n'est pas tout : le jeune Serpentard s'est retourné à un certain instant et que comme un aimant, les yeux du sorcier sang-pur s'étaient immédiatement ancré dans ceux d'Harry qui l'observait discrètement.

Les yeux du blond s'étaient légèrement écarquillés de surprise en découvrant la présence du Survivant au sein de Poudlard même là où tout était sous le contrôle des acolytes de Voldemort qui ne souhaitent que sa mort. Il s'était passé comme un combat visuel en une poignée de secondes pour savoir si le fils de Lucius allait le dénoncer avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la Grande Salle. Harry eut droit à tout sauf cela : le blond avait eu léger rictus doux nostalgique dans sa direction avant de reprendre la route. Le cœur du jeune Gryffondor avait eu un raté avant de lui aussi se mettre à sourire en voyant que Malfoy fils n'allait pas le dénoncer et semblait même heureux de le voir à Poudlard.

Il devait se trouver à quelques mètres et rangées de lui dans la Grande Salle, la tension était à son comble et Harry avait vraiment besoin de le voir un peu plus. Sauf que Rogue entra d'un air déterminé dans la pièce et traversa de quelques grandes enjambées pour se trouver face à tous les élèves curieux d'être réveillés aussi tard. Certains premières années étaient complètement flippés par cette scène sombre d'eux tous dans la Grande Salle sous la lumière unique de la Lune avec un professeur directeur enragé et déterminé en face d'eux.

Hermione était perdue entre une myriade de pensées qui s'entremêlaient entre elles comme pour la rendre dingue. Elle voulait revoir Fred le plus vite possible, elle voulait qu'Harry fasse face à Rogue pour déclencher la guerre, elle voulait gagner cette foutue guerre. Mais la peur et l'inquiétude rongeaient toutes ses vœux les plus chers.

Rogue demanda après avoir frappé sèchement dans ses mains le silence. Il regardait à travers les élèves de ses yeux de la mort, l'ancien professeur de potions était encore plus terrifiant que lorsque le trio de Gryffondor avait quitté Poudlard voilà bientôt un an. Hermione vit son meilleur ami s'agiter pas loin d'elle avec Ron juste devant lui. La jeune sorcière le comprenait, elle savait très bien que le moment décisif arriverait dans une poignée de secondes. Tout se jouera par le moment où le Survivant sortira des rangs et surgira pour faire face à l'ancien maître des potions. Ce sera le déclenchement d'une énième guerre et toute cette pression torturait les esprits de tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la présence pour le moment cachée du jeune Potter.

Les gens commençaient à s'agiter dans les autres maisons en apprenant qu'Harry Potter se trouvait à Poudlard. Le Directeur de l'école de magie demanda d'une voix lente et sévère que si quiconque était au courant de quoi que ce soit, il devrait le dire sous peine d'être grandement puni. Hermione savait très bien que c'était justement cela qui peinant le plus son meilleur ami. Être puni par sa faute alors que personne n'avait rien demandé.

Au loin, dans une autre rangée, un élève était lui aussi sous tension comme le trio de Gryffondors. Il savait des choses, il aurait pu faire ce que son parrain lui demandait mais cela aurait été déjà louche au premier abord mais une voix à l'intérieure de lui soufflait un tout autre refrain. Cette voix était celle de son cœur, elle lui murmurait de ne plus faire d'erreurs et d'arrêter de vouloir suivre le chemin indiqué par son père pour rejoindre le réel camp pour lequel il devait se battre. Mais surtout pour rejoindre la personne qu'il aimait et ainsi se battre à ses côtés peu importe les conséquences et les risques. Et pour cela, Drago Malfoy devait se taire et attendre que le Survivant sorte de l'ombre et surprenne toute l'assemblée ici présente dans la Grande Salle.

Rogue continua de démontrer son regard plein de haine en traversant l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle. Un souffle de mort régnait et aucun bruit ne venait déranger la marche de l'ancien maitre des potions. Hermione attendait toujours que son meilleur ami passe à l'action. Tout le monde n'attendait que ça dans la maison Gryffondor. Ron aussi se demandait ce que faisait Harry en restant immobile alors que le temps était compté.

Rogue demanda une énième fois que si une personne savait quoi que ce soit ou aurait vu quelque chose de suspect, il devait lui en parler sur le champ ou dénoncer les suspects. Le ton du directeur de Poudlard était encore plus glacial qu'avant et Hermione distingua à travers les étudiants du mouvement. Un sourire se traça immédiatement sur ses lèvres, l'action allait enfin commencer parce que c'était son meilleur ami qui commençait à se glisser vers l'extérieur des rangs. Ron se détourna lui aussi vers la direction Harry. Oui, ils allaient passer de passif à actif et cela allait bouger désormais.

Harry attrapa sa baguette discrètement dans sa poche de cape de sorcier tout en passant pas à pas devant des étudiants de sa maison qui souriaient en trépignant d'impatience. Le Survivant inspira et respira tranquillement une dernière fois avant de sortir tête haute hors du rang ce qui fit qu'une masse de personnes se tourna vers lui. La surprise fut générale et immédiate dans la Grande Salle. Un murmure d'étonnement plana dans l'air déjà brouillé par la peur omniprésente depuis un bail.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait autre chose que de la lassitude ou de l'indifférence sur le visage de Rogue. La jeune lionne fixa son meilleur ami en attente de la moindre action. Déjà autour d'eux, les élèves s'assemblaient pour former un cercle. Des sourires de joie, des murmures nerveux, des doigts en direction d'Harry rythmaient les secondes de silence lourdes comme du plomb où le Survivant restait sans rien dire ou faire avec ses yeux braqués sur l'homme vêtu entièrement de noir. Le visage du jeune ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor était fermé et déterminé à terminer ce pourquoi il s'était tant battu ces dernières années.

Hermione ne comprenait pas trop ce que son meilleur ami attendait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne avoir donné la pièce de l'A.D à Harry peu avant de transplaner pour Pré-au-Lard. La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue avait eu de la peine à s'en séparer même si c'était pour préparer au mieux leur plan. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur cette ambiance terrifiante que l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année avait oublié avoir donné cette pièce pour que son meilleur ami soit au courant de la présence des membres de l'Ordre. Et maintenant, son cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure quand elle vit Harry s'adresser enfin à Rogue. Cela signifiait qu'une chose : l'Ordre était à Poudlard. Fred était aussi à Poudlard.

\- Il semblerait que malgré vos efforts, vos moyens de défense ne soient pas assez forts, professeur, déclara Harry en fixant toujours dans les yeux Rogue alors que derrière lui, un bruit de masse se fit entendre. Vous avez des problèmes de sécurité, monsieur le Directeur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte de la Grande Salle d'où provenait le brouha suspicieux. Hermione crut que son cœur allait exploser quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'un certain nombre d'individus armés de leur baguette entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous soyons désormais majoritaires.

Hermione sourit de plus belle quand elle vit entrer à son tour une tête rousse parsemée de tâches de rousseur avec le même regard plein de détermination et de malice, bien entendu accompagné de son double. Fred se tenait à la droite de son jumeau et à la gauche de sa mère. La matriarche de la famille Weasley n'avait jamais eu un air aussi en colère qu'en cette journée. Kingsley se tenait devant le groupe de sorciers la tête haute secondé par Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour désormais aussi une Weasley, Arthur Weasley. Ron était dans le même état de joie que Ginny ou qu'Hermione qui était si heureuse de voir son fiancé en vie. Instinctivement, la jeune femme passa une main sur la bague qu'elle gardait toujours accrochée à son cou.

\- Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il se tenait ? s'écria le jeune homme toujours en colère contre le maitre des potions pour l'assassinat de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de croiser le regard de son fiancé pour s'occuper de son meilleur ami qui était toujours aussi remonté. Ron le remarqua aussi et se dirigea vers Hermione.

\- Vous leur avez dit ? Vous leur avez dit la vérité de ce soir-là ?

Ses amis la savaient puisqu'Harry avait raconté tout à propos de partie si glaçante du sort tragique de Dumbledore. Mais qui d'autres à l'exception de Rogue lui-même, Drago Malfoy qui était celui initié au départ à cet assassinat et les autres Mangemorts présents ce moment-là, pouvaient être au courant ? Personne et cela avait été pour le mieux. Tant d'innocents sur ce qui était vraiment passé ce funeste jour et sur la personnalité de leur directeur.

\- Dites-leur comment cela s'est passé quand vous le regardiez dans les yeux et que vous l'aviez tué ! ordonna l'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Tout le monde fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension même de la part des étudiants de la maison de Serpentard. Hermione pinça des lèvres en se remémorant l'horrible soirée datait presque d'un an en arrière.

\- Cet homme vous faisait confiance et vous l'avez tué sans hésiter, cria encore le jeune sorcier dont la jointure de ses mains devenaient blanches.

Le visage de Rogue se crispa, Hermione plissa des yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand d'un geste brusque en parfaite synchronisation avec le professeur McGonagall, l'ancien maitre des potions sortit sa baguette. La professeure de métamorphose fit face au jeune directeur en sortant à son tour des rangs et poussa légèrement son ancien élève de Gryffondor pour faire complètement face à Rogue. Ce dernier fut tracassé par ce changement mais essaya de garder la face. McGonagall avait autant de rage que tous les membres de l'Ordre présents derrière elle. Harry était aussi étonné que Rogue par la surprise vivace de McGonagall.

Les deux collègues de travail s'affrontèrent du regard baguette levée en direction de l'autre alors que tout le monde rua vers les murs pour éviter d'être la malheureuse victime d'un sort perdu. Seul Harry restait à proximité du professeure McGonagall. Hermione et Ron, côtes à côtes, étaient trop loin pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre mais la jeune femme avait eu le temps de croiser cette fois-ci le regard de Fred. Ce dernier était si heureux de la voir, son sourire tremblant fit fondre la jeune sorcière née-moldue qui le lui renvoya aussitôt avec un petit sourire nostalgique inquiet. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà sorti leur baguette pour protéger la figure de Gryffondor qui se tenait face au directeur de Poudlard.

La professeure de métamorphose surprit plus d'un en jetant en premier un sortilège vers l'autre professeur. Rogue réussit à le parer facilement, elle recommença avec un sort beaucoup plus puissant et aux couleurs vives et enflammées. Vu que l'ancien maitre des potions ne rejetait pas de sortilèges envers elle mais utilisait seulement une barrière de protection, McGonagall avança à petits pas vers Rogue. Les mains de la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor tremblaient sur sa baguette, sa rage était incroyablement grande et Harry craignait que Rogue fasse un gros coup qui se retournerait contre son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

Mais elle continua avec encore plus de puissance à jeter des sorts sur Rogue qui se vit obliger de s'enfuir en s'envolant à la manière des Mangemorts et cassant un vitraux de la Grande Salle pour quitter la pièce. Hermione était encore sous le choc de ce duel inattendu quand la fiancée de Fred entendit de la part de McGonagall :

\- Traitre !

Hermione se tourna vers Ron puis chercha le regard de son autre ami, tous les deux sidérés par la performance de leur ancienne professeure. Autour d'eux, les gens criaient de joie et applaudissaient sans s'arrêter. La rébellion était désormais arrivée. Les gens se sautaient dans les bras et souriaient enfin après tous ses mois d'angoisse. Seule la maison de Serpentard ne démontrait pas autant d'apaisement à ce mouvement rebelle. Drago cachait sa joie à l'intérieur de lui, il le devait bien que voir Harry ainsi débarrasser de son parrain lui fasse du bien. Cela voulait dire que le Survivant pouvait continuer à avancer ses pions sur l'échiquier qui devait le mener à Voldemort.

Hermione profita de cet élan de joie pour courir dans les bras de Fred, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde sourit face à cette jolie scène de les voir enfin réunis tous les deux. Le cœur des deux fiancés continuaient de battre à la chamade alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras. Hermione huma l'odeur familière et douce de Fred alors que ce dernier caressa doucement les cheveux bouclés de la jeune sorcière. Elle semblait si fatiguée et à bout mais sa fiancée était une femme forte et elle gardait le sourire. Il l'embrassa, la garda contre elle de peur que cela ne soit qu'une illusion. Fred avait tellement rêvé de la revoir ces derniers mois, il espérait ne plus jamais rester si loin d'elle maintenant.

Sauf que rien ne dure jamais longtemps : Hermione qui était toujours dans les bras de Fred vit au loin son meilleur ami se sentir pas bien. En effet, Harry avait le regard dans le vide, incertain et presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Il réussit à s'asseoir sous le regard inquiet du professeure McGonagall et celui pétrifié de Drago qui se retenait de ne pas se rapprocher davantage du Gryffondor. Les choses bien perdurent guère longtemps, ils auraient dû s'en souvenir.

Un souffle étrange comme la mort, identique à un sifflement assourdissant d'un Basilic gigantesque, à une formation titanesque, traversa la Grande Salle et se fit un chemin parmi les étudiants et professeurs présents dans la pièce. Tous se regardèrent, trépignaient de peur, tremblaient d'inquiétude et cherchaient une quelconque réponse dans le regard d'autrui. Ce murmure glacial se transforma en autre chose, une voix distincte et malheureusement bien dramatique et reconnaissable pour certains. Un cri se fit entendre puis d'autres parmi la Grande Salle : des jeunes étudiants qui se pliaient sur eux-mêmes comme torturés mentalement par le Seigneur en personne.

\- Je sais que tu m'entends, Harry Potter. Remettez-moi Harry Potter si vous ne voulez pas entrer dans une guerre massacrante et sans merci. Mes acolytes viendront dans Poudlard provoquer la guerre qui causera vos morts. Je vous laisse une heure pour me donner Harry Potter.

**La suite arrive tout de suite parce qu'à chaque début de mois, deux chapitres, je n'oublie pas ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

Bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais permis un moment de répit après une entrée victorieuse aussi fracassante dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione échangea un regard triste à Fred puis aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Au loin, Ron se trouvait en face de Lavande. Les deux ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un bail et à la différence de Fred et de la jeune sorcière née-moldue, le rouquin et Lavande avaient rompu avant le début de l'été. Lavande tremblait dans les bras du petit frère de Fred, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que Ron tentait de la calmer comme il pouvait. Hermione trouvait cela triste de les voir ainsi, ils venaient de se retrouver mais rien n'était fini et tout pouvait arriver pour eux. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Il est temps de se battre**

Il avait fallu que Parkinson se ramène et ordonne qu'on attrape Potter. Hermione avait lâché la main de Fred à contre cœur pour se placer à côté de son meilleur ami comme soutien et possible renfort face à une attaque. Parkinson avait grimacé en voyant Ron faire la même chose. Le petit frère de Fred fut suivi par Ginny, Neville, Luna et chacun des jeunes étudiants qui faisaient partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore. L'Ordre était toujours armé et fixait chaque personne prête à attaquer Harry Potter. Parkinson recula de quelques pas alors que McGonagall s'approchait des rangs de Serpentards. Drago était inquiet de la suite des opérations, il avait eu peur que quelqu'un fasse bien plus que sa camarade de classe et qu'Harry soit livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La professeure de métamorphose allait dire quelque chose quand du bruit se fit entendre vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle, le vieux concierge Argus Rusard fit son apparition en clopinant avec sa chère Miss Teigne dans les bras. Hermione manqua presque de rire à cette scène étrange à tel moment.

\- Les élèves hors du dortoir, les élèves sont hors des dortoirs ! s'écriait le Cracmol en arrivant vers la Directrice de maison de Gryffondor.

\- Tant mieux qu'ils le soient, monsieur Rusard ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont hors des dortoirs, idiot !

Harry fut étonné du vocabulaire exercé par son ancienne professeure. Surtout que le concierge semblait presque s'incliner gêné de son intervention.

\- Désolé, murmura brièvement Rusard.

\- Bien puisque vous êtes enfin arrivé, je souhaiterais que vous escortiez Miss Parkinson et tous ses camarades de la maison Serpentard loin d'ici.

La fermeté qu'avait utilisée la professeure de métamorphose surprit autant Rusard que tout le monde présent dans la Grande Salle. Les étudiants de Serpentard blêmirent en entendant la nouvelle, certains se disaient qu'ils auraient plus de chance de survie en partant de là mais un en particulier était inquiet de se retrouver loin du Survivant.

\- Mais où voulez-vous que je les mette ? demanda le concierge un peu confus tenant toujours Miss Teigne contre lui.

\- Dans les cachots.

La réponse avait été donnée bien plus rapidement qu'Hermione ne l'aurait pensé. Elle s'était imaginée voir McGonagall réfléchir quelques instants avant de donner le lieu où placer les Serpentards loin d'eux pour mieux se préparer à la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit le concierge en fronçant des sourcils, pensant que la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor devait plaisanter.

\- Dans les cachots, Monsieur Rusard.

Les gens applaudirent le choix de McGonagall alors que les Serpentards se regardaient entre eux en se demandant si leur professeure de métamorphose pourrait plaisanter bien qu'elle n'ait jamais démontré une quelconque démonstration humoristique. Malfoy était caché parmi ses camarades de maison donc le jeune sorcier blond ne parvenait pas à voir Harry et ses amis discuter entre eux. Il aurait voulu rester mais la peur le paralysait et puis, cela aurait été trop suspect. Personne ne l'aurait laissé rester de toute manière. L'ancien attrapeur pour sa maison baissa donc la tête et se cacha dans la masse de Serpentards quand Argus Rusard secondé par Bill Weasley et sa femme firent sortir la maison Serpentard de la Grande Salle. Il n'arriva même pas à voir Harry, c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Harry jeta un regard en biais parmi les étudiants de Serpentard mais ne vit pas Malfoy dans le groupe, il devait être caché dedans. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se détacher du groupe de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour se diriger vers la Directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu, Monsieur Potter. Je suppose qu'il vous faut du temps ?

\- Autant que vous pouvez m'en faire gagner, admit le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Potter. Je sécurise les lieux pendant que vous faites ce que vous devez faire.

Harry recula pour s'apprêter à partir à la grande aventure quand la professeure de métamorphose se tourna une dernière fois vers lui :

\- C'est bon de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter.

Le Survivant remercia la professeure en lui disant la même chose, il inclina la tête avant de sortir de la Grande Salle suivi des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Hermione serra Fred dans ses bras en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient mais qu'elle devait aller aider Harry dans sa mission. Le rouquin la prit dans ses bras une poignée de seconde avant d'embrasser les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Hermione aurait pu rester bercer dans les bras chaleureux de son fiancé mais la réalité lui revint férocement quand Ginny lui dit de se dépêcher. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année sourit faiblement en se séparant de Fred, elle sortit le collier où se trouvait la bague de fiançailles avant d'embrasser une dernière fois le jeune Weasley.

\- On se retrouvera, je ne te laisse pas le choix, fit Hermione avant de rejoindre Ginny et Luna vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le choix, souffla Fred avec nostalgie avant de serrer sa main autour de sa baguette pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

Harry était décidé à trouver ce fameux objet que Voldemort avait utilisé et qui avait un lien marquant avec la maison de Serdaigle. Ron eut une excellente idée d'aller chercher un croc de Basilic dans la Chambre des secrets vu que ce poison avait pu détruire le Journal de Jedusor lorsqu'ils étaient encore en deuxième année. Hermione s'était portée volontaire pour aller avec Ron. Les deux étaient partis en courant vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Neville avait proposé aux autres d'aller soutenir les autres pour sécuriser le château. Seamus eut une idée de génie d'aller mettre des explosifs sur le ponton qui menait Poudlard à la forêt Interdite.

\- Super idée, allez-y avec Dean et quelques autres, fit Neville en hochant de la tête.

Harry était fier de voir que le petit Neville trouillard laissait place à un leader aux bonnes valeurs. Il sourit alors que le jeune Gryffondor se tournait vers lui.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, va trouver cet objet de Serdaigle !

\- Merci, Neville, fit le jeune Survivant avant de détaler vers le premier couloir devant lui.

Au loin, les personnages dans les tableaux prenaient la fuite ou prévenant les autres de ce qui allait se passer. Neville indiqua aux autres ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, il était tellement occupé qu'il ne vit pas Luna se faufiler parmi des élèves pour suivre Harry. La meilleure amie de Ginny était bien plus que sûre d'elle pour ce qui était du Diadème de Serdaigle et elle se devait d'en parler encore avec Harry.

Tous les étudiants qui se trouvaient être majeur pouvaient rester se battre pour protéger leur école, les autres devaient sortir du château par le passage secret pris par le trio de Gryffondor une heure auparavant. Les préfets amenaient les jeunes étudiants le plus calmement possible vers les passages secrets alors que les professeurs se réunissaient et que chacun se hâtait à sa tâche. Harry était à contre-courant mais faisait tout pour se frayer un passage parmi les étudiants en panique. Luna essayait de ne pas perdre de vue le jeune sorcier alors que le chaos s'installait définitivement dans Poudlard.

Le professeur de sortilèges et McGonagall accompagnés de Seamus, Neville, Dean et deux autres Gryffondors sortirent dans la cour extérieure de l'école de magie. La Directrice de maison de Gryffondor permit au petit groupe de téméraires d'aller faire exploser le ponton mais de faire attention à eux. Seamus et Neville qui avaient toujours été les pros des explosions vivaient comme un Noël à l'avance. Dean et son meilleur ami s'étaient hâté vers le ponton en question baguette déjà en main.

Alors qu'ils courraient le plus vite possible vers le ponton, au-dessus de leur tête se formait la barrière de protection. Les professeurs lançaient de part et d'autre de Poudlard des sortilèges de leur baguette tout en sachant très bien qu'à un moment donné cette barrière se brisera en mille morceaux et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénètrera dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry continuait son chemin dans les hauteurs de Poudlard toujours poursuivi par la jeune étudiante de Serdaigle.

\- Harry, attends ! Il faut que je te parle !

\- Je suis un peu pressé, Luna, répondit l'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor tentant de se frayer un passage dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Je sais mais il faut que tu me croies pour ce qui est du diadème de Serdaigle, fit Luna qui s'était arrêté dans sa course.

Harry continuait de marcher, les élèves courant derrière eux se demandant comment ils pouvaient rester là à discuter alors que la fin du monde s'annonçait imminente. Harry semblait coincer dans sa propre bulle alors Luna haussa d'un ton, une habitude qu'elle prenait que très rarement :

\- Harry Potter, vous devez m'écouter !

Le meilleur ami d'Hermione s'arrêta de gravir les marches et se retourna dans sa direction, glacé par le ton sec et vif utilisé par Luna.

\- Je suppose que tu connais peu de choses sur Serdaigle. Le diadème de Serdaigle, personne ne peut le trouver. Personne ne l'a vu depuis très longtemps, il est évident que pour en savoir plus nous devons parler à quelqu'un qui est mort. Quelqu'un qui a bien plus de vécu que nous.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Luna avait raison et trouver quelqu'un de mort à Poudlard signifiait parler à un fantôme. Et le fantôme de Serdaigle était celui de Rowena Serdaigle. Il vit un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, elle voyait qu'elle avait toute son attention désormais. Luna leva la tête et vit dans le ciel les barrières de protection se former, la guerre devenait de plus en plus réelle. Cela grouillait d'hyperactivité chez Harry, il était tout de même triste de la tournée des évènements. Tout le monde comprenait que l'idyllique Poudlard allait vivre son pire cauchemar.

Luna lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire quand il sera devant le fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle, Harry écouta avec attention et quand ils arrivèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle, le couloir où ils se trouvèrent fut comme d'un seul coup glacial et occupé d'une force surnaturelle. Luna le laissa seule et Harry s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir tout de suite cru. Luna fit comme de rien.

Une silhouette grisâtre et transparente faisait maintenant face au jeune Survivant, une femme juste avant la quarantaine vêtue d'une robe ancienne flottait dans les airs avec un visage marqué de tristesse et de préoccupation. C'était Rowena Serdaigle, son fantôme juste devant Harry.

\- Bonjour, fit le jeune homme.

Mais le fantôme prit la fuite à la seconde d'après un couloir plus loin, le meilleur ami d'Hermione la poursuivit tout en gardant une certaine distance. La Dame Grise était une personne timide, c'était la fille de la co-fondatrice de Poudlard. Harry lui pria de l'écouter un instant, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas encore s'échapper loin de lui. Il voulait absolument savoir où pouvait se trouver le Diadème de Serdaigle. La jeune femme fantôme l'épiait du regard, de ces yeux de mort et de tristesse.

\- Je sais quelle magie il a pratiqué sur le Diadème, une magie puissante et si noire qu'elle reste ancrée dans l'âme du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui s'en sert.

\- Vous savez où se trouve le Diadème de Serdaigle ? demanda gentiment Harry.

\- Je le sais mais il le voulait aussi, il est venu ici en me disant qu'il souhaitait le détruire, pour stopper le maléfice que cet objet était. Vas-tu me dire que tu souhaites la même chose ? souffla Rowena en venant se mettre juste devant le Survivant.

Harry déglutit, la manipulation des esprits était de la corde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'allait pas lui mentir. Ses intentions étaient presque similaires et il se devait de mettre le fantôme de Serdaigle en confiance.

\- Je souhaite mettre fin aux intentions néfastes de Voldemort. Si je détruis ce Diadème ainsi que les autres objets qu'il a ensorcelés pour devenir le mage noir. Il vous a trompé par son envie de pouvoir, Serdaigle est une maison intelligente qui voit le savoir avant le pouvoir. Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, je veux sauver les gens que j'aime et pour cela, il me faut savoir la localisation de ce Diadème. Allez-vous m'aider ?

Il sembla voir une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux de la femme fantôme, Harry avait été sincère et avait dit ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur pour être sûr que Rowena Serdaigle lui ferait confiance. Un faible sourire se fit sur le visage fantomatique de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Il est dans la pièce où se trouvent les objets perdus, là où on laisse ce qu'on ne veut pas retrouver.

Le fantôme souffla un dernier murmure avant de s'envoler et traverser le corps du Survivant. Le cœur d'Harry manqua de s'arrêter de battre en sentant l'être surnaturel passer à travers lui. Son cœur battit à la chamade quand le jeune sorcier comprit ce que voulait dire Rowena Serdaigle. Son cerveau avait fonctionné à une vitesse hallucinante, rivalisant presque celui d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers la porte de sortie, Harry se devait d'arriver rapidement à la Salle sur Demande. C'était là que le Diadème de Serdaigle se trouvait être.

Du côté des Serpentards, tout le monde était en rogne parce que Rusard venait de les enfermer à clé dans les cachots mais ce vieux concierge avait rien dans la cervelle vu que les premiers à ne pas tenir dans ce petit donjon moisi sortir leur baguette. Le canada fut explosé par un étudiant de dernière année, Parkinson ne manqua pas de crier de joie à cette heureuse libération. Les Serpentards partirent tous en masse hors des cachots, les plus jeunes légèrement en retrait et inquiets. Malfoy demanda aux préfets de cinquième année de veiller à ce que les plus jeunes puisent filer vers les passages secrets.

Après avoir fusillé du regard les deux préfets qui semblaient hésiter à faire une telle tâche alors que la guerre allait débuter. Heureusement, la jeune fille accepta en ayant sa petite sœur dans le lot. Malfoy allait la remercier mais il fut tiré au loin par Grégory Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Son faible acolyte et le jeune sorcier de septième année étaient ceux qui se devaient de soi-disant veiller sur lui, étant le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

\- On doit y aller, on doit trouver Potter, fit Zabini dès qu'ils furent sorti des cachots.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en sera éternellement reconnaissant de lui avoir offert le Survivant, ricana Goyle en relâchant la cape de sorcier de Malfoy.

Ce dernier serra des dents et décida de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Le jeune sorcier de Serpentard remit son visage de glace et réfléchit un court instant aux lieux où pourrait se trouver Harry. Les endroits plutôt réputés ou ceux cachés et pouvant offrir un objet que le Lord Voldemort aurait pu ensorcelé.

\- On va où ? demanda Zabini qui serrait fortement sa baguette devant lui.

Le jeune homme de la maison Serpentard avait les yeux plein de rage, Malfoy se disait que son camarade de classe aurait pu torturer un gosse de première année si on venait à lui barrer la route. Goyle était presque dans le même état d'esprit, c'était avec cette remarque que le jeune Serpentard remarqua à quel le petit gamin arrogant aux cheveux plein de gel faisait parti du passé. Malfoy fronça les sourcils en se disant que le seul lieu assez farfelu pour abriter un objet maudit ne pouvait qu'être la Salle sur Demande.

\- On va aller à la Salle sur Demande, répondit sur un ton décidé le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? questionna bêtement Goyle en regardant à gauche puis à droite avant que le trio de Serpentards débouchèrent dans un autre couloir.

\- Un endroit trop important pour que Potter l'ignore.

Malfoy espéra que sa réponse pourrait suffire pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres questions. Heureusement, Goyle hocha de la tête et Malfoy passa devant le duo de Serpentards dans son costume noir avec sa baguette en main. Malfoy devait trouver Potter, c'était plutôt logique pour le fils d'un Mangemort en disgrâce à la recherche du pardon de son Grand Maitre. Mais la vérité étai toute autre dans la tête du jeune ancien attrapeur. La raison pour laquelle il était si nerveux et excité à l'idée de trouver Harry Potter était à l'opposé de celle qu'elle était supposée être. Drago Malfoy voulait revoir son ancien rival de terrain en chair et en os bien plus qu'une poignée de seconde et surtout pouvoir lui parler. Mais Drago savait très bien qu'il rêvassait bien trop.

Du côté de Ron et Hermione, les deux Gryffondors avaient pu entrés dans la Chambre des Secrets grâce au jeune rouquin. À la suite des cauchemars de leur meilleur ami qui se trouvait dans la même chambre que Ron, ce dernier avait souvent entendu parlé le Fourchelangue pour pouvoir l'imiter et permettre leur entrée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Hermione avait tremblé en entrant dans cette grotte minable et humide, le monstre qui y est mort était celui qui l'avait paralysé quand elle était en deuxième année. Ron savait que sa petite sœur avait failli y mourir mais sa seule pensée était d'attraper un foutu croc de ce cadavérique de Basilic. La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue avait respiré un bon coup avant de reprendre la marche avec Ron.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année sourit quand elle voit la dent immense et presque grisâtre du Basilic dans la main de son ami. Le grand frère de Ginny lui dit de sortir la coupe de Poufsouffle pour pouvoir la détruire, Hermione sortir l'objet en or de sa sacoche et le tendit à la jeune sorcière.

\- Mais…

La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue ne comprit pas trop ce que Ron voulait, elle regarda la dent sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire jusqu'à ce que le petit frère de Fred lui explique son point de vue :

\- J'ai déjà détruit le médaillon de Serpentard il y a des mois. Harry a détruit le premier Horcruxe quand il était en deuxième année. Alors il faut te laisser l'honneur de détruire un.

La jeune femme éclata de rire nerveusement même si le rouquin avait complètement raison sur le fait que cela venait son tour de détruire un Horcruxe. Hermione inspira et expira avant d'accepter la dent du Basilic. Elle se mit à genoux sur le sol mouillé de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes la coupe et je la frapperai avec la dent, tu comprends ? fit Hermione en fixant le petit frère de son fiancé.

Il hocha de la têt, prit l'objet en or et le posa sur le dallage froid. Il s'accroupit à son tour et tint fermement la coupe entre ses mains pour que son amie puisse frapper en plein milieu. Hermione regarda fixement la coupole scintillante avant de poser ses yeux sur la dent du Basilic. Ils allaient détruire un autre Horcruxe et affaiblir ce vieux mage noir psychopathe. Il comprendra que personne ne plaisante avec l'envie de le voir disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Hermione pinça des lèvres avant de frapper de toutes ses forces dans la coupe de Poufsouffle sous le regard encourageant de Ron.

De retour au trio d'étudiants de la maison de Serpentard, Malfoy était vraiment angoissé bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraitre extérieurement. L'idée qu'Harry soit là était une bonne nouvelle mais aussi mauvaise vu que le temps pressait. Il ne devait rester qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que Voldemort envoie ses adeptes attaquer Poudlard. Toute l'innocence des lieux avait disparu, cela ressemblait plus à une pièce de théâtre macabre avec des esprits vengeurs. Même Peeves semblait effrayer par la bataille à venir, l'esprit frappeur participait même aux tâches que les professeurs lui donnaient.

Malfoy parvint plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé devant le mur qui les mènerait bientôt les trois dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était une pièce particulière, Harry n'avait pas pu l'ignorer et elle était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà fini de chercher. Il soupira avant de se balader trois fois devant le mur en demandant dans un murmure presque inaudible le lieu où se trouvait Harry Potter sous les yeux surexcités de Grégory Goyle et de Blaise Zabini. Ecœuré de leur comportement de suiveur, il ricana presque d'avoir pu un jour été un tel sombre idiot aveugle. Il avait vraiment dû être pathétique pour suivre les idéaux de son paternel et celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand les trois étudiants de la maison verte et argent entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, Malfoy eut un coup au cœur en découvrant une similitude angoissante avec celle qu'il avait demandé l'an dernier pour trouver de quoi faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. C'était une immense pièce servant de débarras depuis des siècles, on pouvait y trouver de tout.

Dans la salle sur Demande, Harry avait fini par trouver comme avec une voix murmurée dans sa tête. Le Diadème de Serdaigle se trouvait dans un écrin plutôt simple pour un objet de tel valeur. C'est pour cela que le jeune Survivant l'avait remarqué. Il fallait que ce soit bien caché et discret pour que les intrus et les fouineurs de tombent pas dessus. Harry allait presque le toucher quand le jeune sorcier sentit une présence pas loin de lui. Surtout de légers bruits de pas sur un parquet plutôt ancien. Rien de bien discret donc il comprit que ce n'était ni des amis ni des renforts. Harry continua d'ignorer l'ennemi qui s'approchait en sa direction.

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch pour Gryffondor regarda le bijou de la maison Serdaigle autant de calme que possible quand il sentit comme une drôle d'impression dans son corps et son âme. C'était comme si on l'avait paralysé à distance grâce à l'esprit d'un être humain. Harry sentit une certaine chaleur presque un peu douloureuse dans son cerveau. Une voix se fit entendre uniquement dans son esprit, un murmure qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille : Drago Malfoy. Sa voix fut posée mais laissait planée sans aucun doute la nervosité qui se dégageait de lui.

« Tu sais que je ne le veux pas, tu sais que je veux tout sauf ça. Alors chacun va jouer le jeu, faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Je ne veux pas t'attaquer mais je ferrai comme. Par contre, je connais pas ce qui en est vraiment d'eux »

Le jeune sorcier nommé le Survivant se mit à sourire légèrement après avoir entendu la voix du Serpentard. L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor hocha si discrètement la tête qu'il crut un instant que le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas vu le message.

\- Alors Potter, on se retrouve piégé ?

C'était la voix de Malfoy, sauf que son arrogance et sa froideur étaient de retour. Comme le jeune sorcier blond l'avait promis, il jouait le jeu en mettant son masque de Serpentard à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos tellement le blond avait le don d'être si réaliste, il avait presque la sensation d'entendre à nouveau le petit gosse pourri gâté de troisième année. Mais à la différence de quand tous les deux avaient treize ans, Harry connaissait mieux Malfoy et savait ses véritables attentions.

Il se tourna au ralenti dans la direction du petit groupe de Serpentards. Il n'était pas effrayé, le jeune sorcier avait comme une certaine confiance qui régnait en lui. Le Survivant ignora complètement du regard les deux acolytes de Malfoy, Zabini et Goyle. Il connaissait un peu le deuxième pour avoir pris son apparence en deuxième année grâce à du Polynectar. Pour ce qui était de Blaise Zabini, il en avait entendu parler et l'avait vu de loin lors des réunions du club de son ancien professeur de potions, Monsieur Horace Slughorn. À la différence de Drago, ces types semblaient, Harry était plus que certain de cela, vraiment être des suiveurs et adeptes du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le trio de Serpentards se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui tenant leur baguette devant eux, ils voulaient peut-être ressembler à des êtres menaçants mais le seul pouvait l'être était Blaise Zabini. Malfoy faisait semblant et Harry voyait très bien comme Drago le regardait avec son étincelle dans les yeux, de la protection et une certaine crainte. Goyle ressemblait juste à un gros balourd qui essayait d'effrayer Harry par sa grande carrure. Mais il était grossier et tenait sa baguette bien trop maladroitement pour se faire passer pour un vrai ennemi à craindre. Zabini, lui seul, avait le regard en rage et une ténacité vivace démontrée dans sa poigne sur sa baguette.

Drago portait le même ensemble noir que la fois où le trio de fugitifs s'était retrouvé au Manoir Malfoy. Harry avait le regard fixé uniquement sur son ancien rival de terrain, leurs yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes, c'était lourd et trop long pour tout le monde. Ce fut Blaise Zabini qui se rapprocha du fils de Lucius Malfoy pour lui dire à l'oreille :

\- Tue-le Malfoy ! Tu seras pardonné par le Maître, ton père sera fier de toi et l'honneur de ta famille sera de nouveau comme avant.

Malfoy n'allait pas le faire, il ne le ferait jamais et Harry le savait, il le faisait confiance mais le jeune Survivant savait très bien que si Drago ne le ferait pas, les deux acolytes à ses côtés se feraient un plaisir de s'en charger et d'aller dire à leur fameux Maitre que Malfoy avait flanché devant la possibilité de le tuer. La situation était compliquée et propice à se finir très mal.

Goyle s'était approché à son tour de Malfoy, le jeune sorcier blond se trouvait coincé entre deux camarades de sa maison face à Harry. C'était comme si c'était le moment pour lui de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un sale lâche arrogant. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'agir enfin. Malfoy tourna sa main en direction de Goyle discrètement, il serait le plus facile à combattre.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un quelconque sort, un jet lumineux de couleur bleu vint frapper tout proche de lui, effleurant Grégory Goyle au passage. Le sang-pur reconnut sans peine la voix enflammée d'Hermione Granger. Il arqua les sourcils de surprise mais pas pour avoir été attaqué, juste de la voir courir dans leur direction enragée et trempée tout comme son ami Ron.

L'ancien préfet de cinquième année de la maison Serpentard dut suivre les deux Serpentards qui reculèrent, Goyle s'enrageait d'avoir été surpris par Hermione. La jeune femme et Ron se trouvaient désormais aux côtés d'Harry, lui informant rapidement qu'ils avaient poignardé la coupe de Poufsouffle avec la dent de Basilic. Assez loin pour les entendre, Drago se mit à sourire.

\- La Sang-de-bourbe, le Traitre à son sang et L'indésirable numéro un réunis au même endroit ! s'exclama Goyle comme si Noël était arrivé en avance pour lui. Si on les tue les trois, notre Maitre ne saura même pas comment nous récompenser.

Une lueur de panique fit son apparition dans les yeux de Drago Malfoy qui regarda en coup de vent le trio de lions qui s'était eux armés de leur baguette. Bizarrement, bien que ce soit juste une hallucination éphémère, Malfoy avait l'impression que les jeunes Gryffondors menaçaient Zabini et Goyle plutôt que lui. Le jeune blond préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais malheureusement, tout s'écroula quand Goyle s'avança d'un pas dans la direction des trois rebelles et jeta un sortilège qui glaça subitement le sang de Drago :

\- Feudeymon !

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, rien de calme au programme et oui, aucune bataille n'est reposante. J'espère que vous avez aimé les retrouvailles. Le prochain chapitre semaine prochaine comme promis. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le nouveau chapitre est là ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des petits messages, je dis ça pour ceux qui lisent et qui partent sans n'avoir pas fait de retours. Cela fait toujours du bien à l'auteur ou l'autrice, cela ne peut être que bénéfiques pour eux et cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 9: Prouver qui on est **

Les flammes étaient sorties subitement de la baguette de Grégory Goyle, des jets de feu d'un orange vif qui mirent le feu aussitôt. Hermione réussit à parer plusieurs flammes à l'aide d'un sortilège de protection. Harry allait agir quand Goyle relança à nouveau ses flammes dans la direction du trio de Gryffondors. Ron allait charger sur le gros balourd mais Hermione le retint de sa main. Le sortilège lancé par Goyle avait surpris Harry et le Diadème de Serdaigle lui avait échappé des mains.

Le feu avait heureusement créé une barrière entre les étudiants de Gryffondors de ceux de la maison de Serpentard. Harry n'avait qu'une chose en tête : attraper cette foutue chose qui lui permettrait d'affaiblir davantage son ennemi juré. Mais une chose restait coincée avec idée : la présence de Drago le tourmentait malgré tout. Il avait eu la gentillesse de le prévenir de l'attaque éminente de Goyle et Zabini. Drago avait utilisé sa légilmencie sur lui, cela avait été bizarre pour le jeune Survivant mais la guerre était plus importante que le reste.

Hermione chercha partout autour d'elle où pouvait se trouver le Diadème de Serdaigle, C'était Ron qui découvrit l'endroit où se trouvait exactement l'Horcruxe de la maison de Serdaigle. Il était sur une pile d'affaires abandonnées, une pile de meubles dangereusement haute. Harry grimpa tout de suite avec Hermione tandis que Ron tenait leur arrière armé de sa baguette. Quand le jeune Survivant atteignit enfin le bijou argenté, le duo de meilleurs amis descendit rapidement de la pile d'objets abandonnés. Ron avait réussi à maintenir aussi longtemps que possible le feu mais les flammes dévoraient les autres piles à leur côté.

\- Faut sortir d'ici sur le champ ! se mit à crier Hermione en partant dans la direction opposée des flammes du Feudeymon.

Aucun des deux ne vinrent la contredire surtout quand dès que le petit frère de Fred relâcha sa baguette et stoppa donc le sortilège qu'il contrôlait depuis déjà un petit moment. Une immense tête de serpent hideux, à l'horrible ressemblance de celui du Basilic, sortit des grosses flammes orangées. Hermione retint un cri quand ce fantôme écaillé des flammes se jeta vers eux. Ron eut la même tête dévastée que quand il a fait face à Aragog durant sa deuxième année. Harry n'était pas aussi terrifié que son meilleur ami mais l'envie de se voir courir au loin était plus qu'évidente sur son visage.

Les Serpentards étaient de l'autre côté de la salle sur Demande, Goyle gardait sa baguette le plus loin de lui. Cet idiot avait jeté un sortilège de Magie Noire qu'il ne savait pas géré. Malfoy aurait bien voulu lui crier à quel point il s'était comporté de manière débile. Zabini lui ordonna de laisser tomber et de jeter sa baguette au feu s'il voulait pas finir cramer. Le Serpentard éjecta au loin son arme enchantée qui finit enflammée dans le feu de Magie Noire.

Du côté du trio de Gryffondors, la détresse était au maximum. Les grandes flammes dansantes se propageaient de plus en plus rapidement, Hermione tentait de se frayer un passage parmi tous les débris multiples entreposés sur leur chemin. Plusieurs fois, la jeune sorcière entendit Ron grogner de rage de peur de se faire brûler les fesses. Il était le dernier en course, Harry l'avait dépassé juste après avoir renversé une pile de chaises en bois pour tenter de gagner du temps face à la vitesse du Feudeymon. Hermione aurait bien aimé lui dire d'arrêter de le faire mais elle arrivait à peine à garder une respiration normale en continuant de courir.

Une énorme explosion de feu embrasa le décor derrière eux à quelques mètres seulement. Le groupe des Gryffondors durent éviter des objets volant complètements enflammés alors que du côté des Serpentards continuaient de marcher en direction de la sortie. Drago était carrément sous la pression de ses deux acolytes dans le dos. Pourtant dans sa tête, une petite voix lui criait d'aller voir comment allait Harry et si par la faute de Goyle, il n'avait pas fini en feu et avait été tué aussi bêtement.

Mais à leur surprise générale, ils virent des flammes immenses se jeter dans leur direction. Goyle faillit tomber par terre à la vue de l'embrasement d'enfer qui semblait vouloir les dévorer tout cru. Drago manqua de se faire marcher dessus par Zabini qui voulait se dépêcher de trouver une autre direction pour survivre à ce feu démoniaque. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir une peur bleue et Drago se détacha aussitôt du duo de Serpentards pour grimper sur une pile plutôt stable de vieux meubles vu que tous les autres chemins étaient pris par les flammes du Feudeymon.

Le trio de Gryffondors continuèrent de courir et de la fumée commença à se faire voir dans les hauteurs. Une odeur assez horrible arriva dans leur direction, Hermione continua de se dépêcher tout en toussant. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps si aucun des trois ne trouvait pas une solution pour s'en sortir de là. La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir, Hermione tourna à droite et d'un seul coup s'arrêta et ses deux meilleurs amis lui rentrèrent dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux finir brûlée ou quoi ?

\- Non, regardez ! s'écria Hermione en pointant un lot de vieux balais déposés contre une bibliothèque à l'ancienne.

Les yeux des trois lions se mirent à briller. Déjà parce que tous n'avaient pas voler depuis longtemps et que les Gryffondors adoraient le Quidditch. Mais surtout que ces vieux balais allaient être leur moyen de sauver leur vie face à ce feu diabolique. En moins de deux, Harry, Hermione et Ron enfourchèrent les balais et s'envolèrent alors que le feu continuait de s'épandre. La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue se permit un sourire d'apaisement quand elle se retrouva au-dessus des immenses piles d'objets. Mais le paysage enflammé vint gâcher sa nouvelle joie.

\- Où est la sortie ? cria Ron en regardant partout autour de lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et remarqua le haut d'une grosse porte en bois un peu près vers la droite. Le feu allait bientôt rongé leur unique point de sortie. Le trio se dépêcha, la force du feu créait une sorte de vent et cela allait les ralentir.

Drago et Zabini continuaient leur montée sur la pile de meubles, Goyle essayait de les suivre mais le feu commençait à les poursuivre et à cause de sa panique, sa main loupa un pied de chaise. Le Serpentard se retrouva déséquilibré, les deux autres étudiants se retournèrent en entendant son cri d'angoisse vu qu'il n'arrivait plus à se retenir à l'autre pied de la chaise. Goyle eut un dernier éclat de panique avant que tout son poids se déroba. Son corps chuta dans le vide sous les yeux effarés de Malfoy et Zabini qui virent le corps de Goyle faire un plongeon de la mort pour se faire engloutir vivant dans les flammes du Feudeymon.

Complètement flippés par la mort présente de Goyle, Drago et Zabini se débâtèrent pour arriver le premier au sommet. L'acolyte du fils de Lucius Malfoy était peut-être grand mais l'ancien joueur de Quidditch était le plus rusé des deux. Une immense flamme orangée vint raflé le côté gauche de la pile sur laquelle se trouvaient Malfoy et Zabini. La pile fut secouée par un tremblement inattendu et d'un seul coup, un énième corps tomba dans les flammes et tout ça devant les yeux du trio de lions.

Harry s'arrêta de survoler la salle sur Demande, il sentit son cœur se brisé comme écrasé sous un rocher. Hermione porta une main à sa bouche alors que Ron regardait le visage pétrifié de son meilleur ami. Le jeune Survivant avait un air ferme et avant qu'Hermione ou Ron ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'ancien attrapeur pour Gryffondor reprit sa course folle sur son balai et s'envola à toute vitesse en direction de la pile de meuble où il avait vu le corps chuter. Une seconde après, Ses deux meilleurs amis le suivirent. Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et espéra de tout son cœur que le corps qui venait de tomber dans le feu n'était pas celui de Malfoy.

Drago était justement encore tétanisé par le deuxième mort en cinq minutes, son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse et sa vue se brouilla. La panique le prit de court et ses pieds n'arrivaient plus à rester stables à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry le distingua parfaitement et son soulagement le fit aller encore plus vite. Il était hors de question de le voir lui aussi tomber dans ses flammes de l'enfer. En relevant la tête à cause du bruit de souffle causé par les balais que le trio de lions avaient pris, Drago découvrit Harry venir vers lui à toute vitesse.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, prévint Hermione vu que le Feudeymon n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter.

Son meilleur ami ne l'entendait même pas, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était de pouvoir savoir Malfoy sain et sauf. Hermione soupira et continua donc son chemin avec Ron derrière elle. Le jeune Serpentard avait prouvé son bon côté et Harry semblait vraiment désespéré. Tout comme Drago qui était accroché de toutes ses forces au sommet de la pile de vieux objets abandonnés juste à quelques mètres du trio de Gryffondors.

Hermione ne pouvait peut-être pas voir ni son meilleur ami ni le jeune étudiant de Serpentard mais il était clairement évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Un lien passionnel qui avait été autrefois impossible entre eux mais peut-être que cette guerre permettrait de les libérer, surtout si la victoire venait du camp d'Harry ? Le petit frère de Fred le comprit aussi lorsque sans aucune hésitation ne se passa dans les yeux de Malfoy quand le jeune Survivant tendit sa main dans la direction du Serpentard. Une terreur dans la lueur de ses yeux mais surtout un apaisement total de pouvoir être si proche d'Harry. Cela faisait bizarre pour Hermione et Ron vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu ce que l'étrange duo avait pu vivre mais aucun des deux ne pouvait nier la sincérité du lien qui connectait Harry et Drago Malfoy.

Une fois que Malfoy se retrouva agrippé à Harry, Hermione se mit à sourire. Elle pouvait voir que l'ancien ennemi du trio de Gryffondor se tenait au jeune Survivant de toutes ses forces, à sa taille. Hermione les trouvait mignon comme ça. Le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu dans le passé n'aurait même pas osé monter sur le même balai qu'Harry. Alors que le tenir par la taille, la jeune sorcière voyait de plus en plus que Drago Malfoy était quelqu'un de très différent désormais.

Ron cria à Hermione de se bouger, elle avait été trop occupée à observer son meilleur ami et le Serpentard de septième année. La fiancée de Fred secoua la tête pour se réveiller, elle saisit fermement le manche de son balai et dépassa en une poignée de seconde les deux autres sorciers. Ron avait bien fait de la raisonner parce que s'ils restaient sans rien faire, le feu rongerait leur unique porte de sortie et ils finiraient par mourir enflammés par le Feudeymon. Hermione ne regarda pas derrière elle avant de jeter un sortilège pour créer un passage à travers un mur de flammes qui barrait le chemin vers la porte de sortie. Tous y parvinrent et le feu continua de crépiter sauvagement derrière eux.

Harry avait le souffle court de sentir Drago si proche de lui après tout ce temps. Il sentait parfaitement les mains du jeune sorcier blond sur sa taille, il sentait la chaleur de ses mains sur lui le ceinturer. Le jeune Survivant reconnaissait son souffle sur sa nuque. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, lui prendre la main discrètement mais c'était trop dangereux, il n'avait pas les mots non plus. Malfoy était presque serré contre lui, il était trop concentré sur Harry pour voir que la salle sur Demande continuait de prendre feu ou qu'ils se dirigeaient tous rapidement vers la porte de sortie.

Justement, avec l'aide d'un autre sort de la part d'Hermione, la porte de la salle sur Demande s'ouvrit en grand et tout le monde réussit à sortir. L'atterrissage ne fut pas excellent par contre, Hermione fut surprise par un retour de flamme et chuta de son balai ce qui fit freiner Harry. Ce dernier tomba à son tour, amenant Drago avec lui. Ron rentra presque en collision avec eux, il finit par terre malgré lui. Hermione ferma les yeux durant sa chute. Le sol du couloir où ils atterrirent était poussiéreux et plein de débris. Pendant qu'ils s'étaient confrontés à l'intérieur, le combat avec les Mangemorts avait débuté et causé pas mal de ravages.

Hermione réussit à se relever la première en se maintenant la tête et cherchait sa baguette de la main. Ron eut un moment avant d'être à nouveau pleinement conscient. Harry serrait Malfoy contre lui, il avait voulu le protéger le plus possible quand ils étaient tous les deux tomber du balai. Drago observa les traits du Survivant qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Ron et Hermione semblaient être loin d'eux dans leur esprit, ils ne voyaient que l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, leur cœur complètement à bout de souffle à cause de leur récente mésaventure, les deux sorciers se regardaient sans rien oser se dire.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient relevés et pensant qu'il serait plus intelligent de ne pas les couper pour le moment, le frère de Fred souffla à la jeune sorcière de jeter au feu la coupe et le diadème au feu pour qu'ils soient tous les deux détruits une bonne fois pour toute. Hermione sortit la coupe qui était déjà abîmée par la dent du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. D'un seul coup de pied du rouquin, l'objet doré de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle se retrouva complètement embrasé dans le Feudeymon.

Quand Hermione chercha du regard le Diadème de Serdaigle, elle se rendit compte que c'était toujours Harry qui l'avait. La jeune sorcière échangea un regard avec Ron mais le rouquin haussa des épaules. Aucun des deux n'osait s'approcher de leur meilleur ami et du Serpentard. Le Sauveur du Monde sorcier était en train de sourire à Drago quand sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Malfoy se rapprocha de lui, demandant à Harry ce qu'il se passait. Le sorcier blond était inquiet pour Harry, il posa ses mains sur chaque épaule du jeune homme ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde.

\- Il sait ce qu'il se passe, il est en colère ! réussit à articuler le jeune Survivant en rouvrant les yeux.

Voyant que leur meilleur ami était au plus mal, Hermione se dit que ce qu'il devait faire était de détruire au plus vite détruire les Horcruxes et donc aussi le Diadème de Serdaigle. Harry l'avait et Hermione s'en voulait déjà d'avance mais elle devait couper le début de discussion entre son meilleur ami et Drago Malfoy.

\- Harry, passe-moi le Diadème s'il te plait !

Malfoy releva la tête se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul avec le Gryffondor. Harry papillonna des yeux, de retour à la réalité. Il avait le visage de Malfoy tout proche de lui, c'était troublant. Harry pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Puis, il se souvint de devoir donner le Diadème de Serdaigle et réussit à le donner à Hermione. Celle-ci affichait un sourire navré de l'avoir dérangé et après avoir pris le Diadème de Serdaigle. Elle le passa à Ron qui jette d'un coup sec le bijou de la maison de Serdaigle dans le Feudeymon.

Harry était à nouveau pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait et de ce qui l'entourait. Son cœur battait toujours autant et la présence si proche de Drago n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Les traits fins et pâles du visage du jeune sorcier de la maison Serpentard l'hypnotisaient entièrement. Les yeux gris clair de Malfoy l'observaient avec attention, Harry y lisait parfaitement de l'inquiétude. Cela faisait bizarre pour le Survivant de voir de l'émotion dans les iris du Serpentard. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais au moins, il savait que c'était réel.

Malfoy voyait qu'Harry allait mieux mais il était surtout en train de le fixer intensément. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, Drago se sentait bête de l'avoir vu comme un profiteur quand ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard. Harry était pas un être hors de portée, c'était juste quelqu'un qui subissait le destin et ne savait pas vraiment comment s'en sortir. Il se rapprocha de lui doucement encore un peu plus et quand il vit Harry plisser les yeux à nouveau de douleur, Drago le prit contre lui pour le rassurer. Harry était l'ennemi de Voldemort et donc à chaque fois, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait un de ses remparts s'effondrer, c'était Harry qui prenait.

Le jeune sorcier blond sourit et Harry lui répondit. Les deux étaient pleinement réveillés maintenant, tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls mais Harry réussit à dire :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, admit Malfoy.

Hermione et Ron furent surpris de voir un sourire sincère flotter sur le visage du Serpentard. La fiancée de Fred était étonnée de voir une douce passion dans les yeux de Malfoy, lui qui se montrait si froid et distant. Hermione les trouvait plutôt bien trouvés malgré leur passé en commun assez particulier. Les choses peuvent changer et Hermione ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent pour former un sourire magnifique avant d'éclater de rire finalement. Les deux sorciers restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, Ron était un peu bloqué sur le passif des deux jeunes hommes mais devait admettre qu'au final, ils iraient bien ensemble. Il se met même lui aussi à sourire quand, devant ses yeux et ceux d'Hermione, Harry attira Drago et embrassa ses lèvres. Le blond avait été surpris mais était content de voir que ce n'était pas secret.

\- Bienvenue dans la bande, fit Hermione en étant totalement honnête.

Harry se sépara de Malfoy, les deux étaient un peu gênés de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry avait encore plus que Drago les joues rouges. Le jeune Serpentard avait les lèvres rougies par le précédent baiser. Hermione était toute contente pour eux et Ron avait un rictus malicieux. Malfoy avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais vu la tête des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, il n'allait pas finir défigurer. Même qu'ils semblaient plutôt contents.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, Malfoy, rajouta Ron.

Harry réussit à se lever ainsi que Drago. Tous les quatre étaient dans un sale état, plein de poussière et les cheveux en bataille. Que le grand frère de Ginny fasse un commentaire positif également semblait relever du miracle pour Drago.

\- Je sais où il est, expliqua Harry en se rappelant ce qui se passait.

Drago blêmit légèrement en comprenant ce dont quoi parlait l'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le groupe se regarda un court instant avant de parler de la suite.

\- On doit trouver Nagini. Je l'ai vu avec lui dans ma vision, informa Harry.

\- Il ne quittait jamais d'une semelle, je comprends mieux pourquoi, souffla Malfoy en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Donc il faudra qu'il soit à notre portée pour qu'on puisse atteindre ce fichu serpent, comprit Ron en grognant. Il ne manque plus que lui pour le voir s'affaiblir encore plus.

\- Crabbe et Zabini ont dû recevoir la mission de Mangemorts quand ils m'ont dit qu'on devait te retrouver, raconta Drago en se tournant vers le jeune Survivant. Si notre absence est trop longue, elle va paraitre suspect. Et encore plus vu que je suis le seul à être en vie maintenant.

\- Vas-y, on s'occupe du reste, fit Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

Ron hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Harry avait l'air triste de se retrouver encore une fois séparé du jeune Serpentard. Le fils de James et Lily Potter attrapa la main de Drago et la serra fortement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller !

Drago se pinçait les lèvres, il savait très bien qu'il lui disait cela uniquement pour le rassurer. Harry savait très bien que c'était une bataille hors de sa portée. Le Serpentard préféra ne pas l'embêter, il inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et serra sa main dans celle d'Harry avant de la lâcher. Drago quitta le couloir à grands pas en regardant Harry avant de prendre une autre direction et de disparaitre du champ de vision.

\- Harry…

\- Ça va aller, murmura le jeune sorcier dans un souffle faible que presque ses deux meilleurs amis n'entendirent sa réponse.

Hermione allait lui dire qu'elle était contente pour lui mais qu'il était d'aller chercher Nagini ou trouver un moyen de s'en approcher. Ron n'osait rien dire de plus, Harry semblait vraiment triste mais il allait devoir se réveiller car il allait devoir se battre dans pas longtemps.

\- Le Diadème et la coupe sont détruits, c'est déjà bien, réussit à dire Harry.

Ron vint se mettre à sa droite posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- On doit y aller.

\- Où avais-tu vu Nagini exactement ? demanda la fiancée de Fred en se rapprochant du duo de Gryffondors.

Harry fut content de les voir toujours aussi présents pour lui alors qu'il venait d'embrasser leur rival il y a quelques minutes. Cela aurait pu les énerver mais tous les deux étaient contents pour lui. Harry se sentait au moins heureux que ce soit passé aussi bien.

\- Vers le cabanon à bateaux, répondit le jeune Survivant.

\- Parfait, on y va tout de suite !

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux fonce droit vers un serpent diabolique et son maitre fou ? s'emporta Ron qui faisait des gros yeux plein de panique.

Le petit frère de Fred n'avait aucune envie de foncer droit vers le danger mortel de cette manière, il aurait préféré se battre contre des Mangemorts dans Poudlard et ne pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Mais il aurait dû savoir que rien n'est facile quand on est avec Harry Potter ou qu'on se bat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le trio de Gryffondors ressortir ses baguettes et reprit leur route. Sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle, ils découvrirent Poudlard détruit de part et d'autres, des blocs de murs écroulés et des morceaux de verres brisés sur le sol. Des couloirs avaient été complètement explosés par des sortilèges, de la poussière tapissait les dédales de pierre. Par les fenêtres, ils purent voir déjà une silhouette légèrement distinctive de la Lune et des étoiles autour d'elle.

À chaque couloir, le trio craignait d'être attaqué par l'ennemi. Des bruits de bagarre se faisaient entendre plus ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle. Hermione parvenait même à reconnaitre certains noms de sortilèges. Tout son corps était parsemé de frissons, le combat pour eux était pour bientôt. Rien ne serait comme les cours, il n'y aurait pas de secondes chances dans cette bataille. La mort était le destin de beaucoup, le sortilège qui fusera bientôt dans leur direction une fois qu'ils seraient reconnus par les acolytes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron était tout aussi paniqué qu'Hermione mais comparé à la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue, le rouquin démontrait sans gêne son inquiétude totale.

Quand ils débarquèrent dans un autre couloir, ils firent face à leur première embuscade. Un groupe de Mangemorts, tous vêtus de longue cape foncée avec un visage marqué de haine et de détermination, leur fit face et Hermione fut la première à se servir de sa baguette. Vu que les Mangemorts ne s'y attendaient pas, elle réussit à prendre l'avantage et en quelques mouvements, le petit groupe d'acolytes se retrouva écroulés au sol complètement inconscients. Harry et Ron avaient presque sursautés lorsque leur meilleure amie avait démontré ses talents en sortilèges contre leurs assaillants. Hermione voulait vite se dépêcher de quitter Poudlard et de trouver ce fichu serpent pour réussir à blesser encore plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au moment où le trio parvint à traverser entièrement le couloir pour arriver à la Grande Salle, ils découvrirent avec horreur une scène de combat assez horrifiante pour tétaniser Hermione elle-même. Ron eut presque envie de vomir littéralement en voyant devant lui des corps jonchant le sol dans des morts de sang, de débris de pierre, de poussière et de saleté. Le décor magnifique de leur école de magie avait été détruit en deux petites heures, le paradis scolaire de ses dernières années venaient d'être réduit en cendres.

Des visages les yeux encore ouverts étaient pourtant vidés de leur âme. Des silhouettes dont on ne voyait que la moitié d'un corps à cause d'être écrasés sous des blocs de pierres. Des blessures ouvertes qui laissaient sentir l'odeur abjecte du sang et de la mort se trouvaient devant leurs yeux terrorisés face au massacre. Des bruits en arrière-fond leur fit comprendre que derrière la porte de la Grande Salle, il se passait exactement le même cataclysme horrifiant.

Sauf que malheureusement pour Ron, le malheur frappa bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. À quelques mètres de la porte de la Grande Salle, un petit groupe se débattait avec hargne. Des étudiants qui faisaient face à des Mangemorts assez expérimentés criaient des sortilèges de défense, à bout de souffle et de solution pour s'en sortir. Hermione distinguait avec peine les silhouettes en train de se battre un peu plus loin. Ron eut un sursaut en reconnaissant l'une d'entre elles, Lavande Brown.

Le problème principale était que les Mangemorts qui combattaient n'étaient pas de simples adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de sorciers composés par Greyback et d'autres hommes de sa meute. Des créatures qui voyaient ses jeunes débutants comme un apéritif avant le véritable duel. Hermione ne réagit pas aussi vite que Ron qui courrait déjà dans la direction de Lavande et les autres, la peur au ventre.

Sauf que la vitesse du rouquin ne pouvait en aucun cas rivaliser avec celle d'un loup-garou alpha comme celle de Greyback. En une poignée de secondes, le frère de Ginny vit avec horreur Lavande tenter de jeter des sortilèges de défense. Mais ces derniers étaient trop hâtifs pour durer, leur efficacité était mièvre. La jeune Gryffondor essaya de tirer un autre sort sauf que le loup-garou alpha para le coup et saisit sans aucune difficulté. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Ron était au milieu du chemin quand la main du loup-garou alpha attrapa la gorge de la jeune étudiante. Autour d'elle, les autres étudiants de Poudlard avaient déjà trop de peine à combattre contre leur propre adversaire pour pouvoir venir en aide à Lavande. Cette dernière plissa des yeux face à la pression qu'exerçait Greyback sur elle. Le loup était tellement grand que la jeune fille ne touchait plus le sol, ses pieds gigotant dans l'air tentant avec désespoir de toucher à nouveau le sol. Les mains de Lavande s'agrippaient autour de celles du loup-garou pour essayer de desserrer son empreinte mais elle ne faisait que de se blesser davantage en glissant ses doigts sur les griffes ensanglantées de Greyback.

Ron était seulement à un mètre quand le pire arriva, Hermione et Harry étaient tétanisés. Le seul bruit qui parvint à leurs oreilles fut celui du cri de Lavande et de Ron en chœur lorsque dans un geste abominable le loup-garou alpha desserra ses mains autour de la gorge de l'étudiante pour planter avec férocité ses griffes dans la chair rose pâle de Lavande qui ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. La voix de la jeune fille était à faire frissonner les morts, Hermione devint plus pâle que la neige en voyant le corps de Lavande tomber à terre, du sang coulait à flot hors de sa gorge déchiquetée mortellement par le sorcier psychopathe. Ron n'eut que le temps de crier sa rage éternelle avant de jeter sans hésiter un sortilège de mort à Greyback qui ne l'avait pas senti capable de le tuer. Le corps du loup-garou tomba à côté du corps de Lavande qui voyait sa vie s'écouler à travers le sang se répondant sur les dalles froides du hall d'entrée.

Les autres étudiants se rendaient compte en douceur que l'une d'entre eux se vidait de son sang à même le sol, tentant de respirer même si sa gorge venait d'être tranchée d'un coup fatal par Greyback désormais mort, tué par Ron qui était paralysé par la terreur. Hermione et Harry accoururent le plus vite possible vers leur ami, les acolytes de Voldemort étaient enragés de voir leur leader passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

\- Ron ! cria Harry qui priait que son meilleur ami sorte de son état de transe et d'immobilité.

Il allait se faire tuer s'il ne bougeait pas, les autres loups-garous semblaient vouloir tuer à leur tour le plus sauvagement possible le petit frère de Fred. Hermione jeta aussi vite que possible deux sortilèges qui atteignirent deux acolytes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry s'en chargea du dernier qui finit écraser contre un mur alors que les autres étudiants prenaient la fuite en criant. Ron tomba à genoux, les larmes s'écoulant silencieusement sur ses joues alors que ses mains tremblotaient sans le vouloir sur le visage froid et sans vie de Lavande. La gorge d'Hermione se serra face au cadavre devant elle, Harry sentit son cœur se briser car il se sentait coupable de ce décès.

Le grand frère de Ginny était en larmes, il était rare de le voir dévasté en général. Le jeune Gryffondor pleurait presque jamais, il s'énervait plus que de laisser les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hermione s'agenouilla vers son meilleur ami, n'osant pas savoir si elle devait lui dire quelque chose ou poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui exprimer son soutien. Harry était toujours debout, il se traitait de monstre dans sa tête à cause de la mort de Lavande. Il savait désormais que Ron lui en voudrait toujours pour cela. Harry se détestait jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit énorme se fasse entendre du côté de la Grande Salle. Comme une explosion de verre, plusieurs explosions.

Hermione se releva aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Les bruits perdurèrent alors que Ron était toujours à observer sans fin le corps sans vie de Lavande. Le son avait fini de s'écouler autour du cadavre, les genoux du rouquin en étaient marqués. Harry vit la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa veste. Elle avait le visage plein de panique, Hermione fit signe au jeune Survivant de rester proche de Ron. Harry hocha de la tête et s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami malgré sa peur de se faire voir.

Hermione avait peur, elle s'avançait à grands pas vers la Grande Salle en regardant dans toutes les directions pour être prête à jeter un sort si jamais on venait à l'attaquer. Rien n'était sûr à propos de ce que la jeune sorcière née-moldue allait voir ou entendre dès qu'elle sera entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes, jeta un sort de protection sur elle avant d'entrer dans la gueule du loup.

Une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année découvrit des dizaines de duels se débattre devant elle. Les vitraux de la pièce étaient détruits et éparpillé sur le sol. Les gens marchaient dessus sans y faire attention, les cris résonnaient encore plus fort dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait aussi des morts jonchés sur le sol, personne pour pleurer leur décès ou reposer en paix. Hermione blêmit face à ce chaos qui s'annonçait sans fin. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas invisible mais la jeune sorcière brune semblait complètement hors de la réalité.

Sauf qu'une explosion se fit entendre tout au fond de la Grande Salle et là, le cœur de la jeune femme explosa également. Malgré la distance, Hermione parvint à voir ce qu'il s'y passait alors qu'elle se trouvait juste devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Son pouls se mit à battre de plus en plus, elle sentait une brûleur insurmontable séparer sa poitrine en deux. La meilleure amie de l'Elu se figea quand elle vit Fred tomber à terre, les yeux clos sous le coup de l'explosion.

George se jeta sauvagement sur la sorcière qui avait fait exploser la partie du mur alors que son frère jumeau ouvrait doucement les yeux en grimaçant. Il avait le visage sale, les yeux rouges à cause du trop de poussières dans ses iris. Ses cheveux roux avaient perdu leur vivacité, ils tiraient vers un embrun sombre qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas. Sur sa joue droite, Fred avait la marque d'une blessure assez marquée. Lorsque Fred se releva en se mordant les lèvres et se massant la jambe gauche, Hermione comprit que peut-être Ron ne sera pas le seul à perdre quelqu'un dans ce combat. Et c'était seulement à ce moment qu'elle en prenait vraiment conscience.

La fiancée de Fred fut heureusement rassurée de le voir à nouveau sur pied malgré la violence de l'explosion qui aurait pu être fatale au jumeau de George. La jeune sorcière fut tirée en arrière d'un seul coup, son cœur arrêta de battre en se sentant attaquée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi, une fois retournée. L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch put soufflée en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry qui était tout aussi éprouvé qu'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- On doit y aller, on doit pas se faire distraire par ce qui nous entoure sinon il aura déjà caché son fichu serpent ! lui souffla Harry, impatient.

Ron était déjà debout mais pâle et assez instable, ses jambes tremblotaient et il tentait tant bien que mal de ne plus regarder le corps de Lavande. Le rouquin l'avait tiré vers le côté, ses yeux étaient désormais fermés. Hermione était triste pour elle et surtout quand elle vit des restes de larmes de détresse sur le visage de Ron. La jeune femme hocha de la tête, même si une voix dans sa tête lui criait de rester dans la Grande Salle pour veiller sur son fiancé.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas lâcher ses amis, elle avait une mission à réussir et le destin de tous les gens qui se battaient en ce moment même dans le château et sûrement ailleurs aussi était en jeu. Harry, Ron et elle pourraient faire balancer les choses en leur faveur ou défaveur. Alors Hermione soupira, sourit faiblement comme pour s'encourager, se bercer d'illusions. Elle garda sa baguette en main et suivit son meilleur ami hors de la Grande Salle, Ron sur leurs talons. Ils partirent en direction de ce fameux cabanon à bateaux pour y attraper Nagini.

**Long chapitre pour beaucoup d'informations en une fois, j'espère que cela vous a quand même plus. Il s'en est passé des choses, certaines choses se sont dévoilées et l'action de la guerre débute enfin vraiment. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde, nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci à lopiglou1408 pour ton commentaire et non, Fred n'est pas mort. Peut-être...**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 10: La paix peut-elle exister ?**

C'était le souffle court et le sang en feu dans leurs veines que le trio de jeunes Gryffondors refit surface au bout d'une heure de temps. Le Survivant venait de voir son ancien professeur de potions se faire tuer par le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait fait face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, un Severus Rogue qui avait parlé de sa mère et qui lui avait donné certains de ses souvenirs à travers ses larmes. Hermione et Ron avaient été sous le choc de voir leur ancien tyran des cachots dans un si mauvais état et mourant sur le sol même du cabanon à bateaux.

Il s'était passé des tonnes de choses en si peu de temps, le trio était encore ignorant de beaucoup de choses. Ron était encore chamboulé par la récente mort de Lavande, son cœur était toujours brisé en mille morceaux à l'idée de revoir son corps inconscient et de ne plus jamais la revoir en vie, saine et sauve. Hermione était toujours aussi mal à l'idée que ce soit à son tour de découvrir son fiancé décédé. Harry lui aussi craignait la même chose pour le Serpentard qui faisait battre son cœur. L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait peur que Malfoy se soit fait grillé et que le groupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres ait décidé de le tuer. Ou peut-être que cela avait été possiblement les étudiants ou professeurs de Poudlard qui s'en étaient chargés, vu qu'officiellement le fils de Lucius était un Mangemort fier de l'être.

Sauf qu'en se retrouvant à nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année sentait comme un effet de vide. Le silence régnait en maitre dans le hall d'entrée et un goût de mort planait dans l'air. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer face à l'écho de ses propres pas sur les dédales de Poudlard. Harry et Ron derrière elle, ils regardaient partout autour d'eux pour savoir s'il y avait encore des Mangemorts ou des étudiants en vie.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Le silence était trop pesant, il y avait trop de corps et l'odeur de la mort était trop acerbe pour l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cela empira quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, les gens y étaient rassemblés comme de pauvres survivants apeurés face à la terrible menace constante de la faucheuse sous le nom de Voldemort.

Alors qu'Hermione et Ron accouraient après avoir vu des têtes rousses au fond de la Grande Salle, le jeune Survivant était resté en retrait de peur qu'on se jette sur lui parce qu'on lui en voulait. Parce que ces morts avaient été de sa faute, tout ceci était de sa faute. Harry était donc à quelques pas en arrière et c'est pour ça que seul lui remarqua une silhouette à moitié caché derrière une colonne dans le hall d'entrée. Malfoy en vie mais plutôt bien fatigué et loin d'être sous son meilleur jour lui faisait signe de la main, le souffle court. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra aussitôt, il était tellement rassuré.

Hermione sentit tout son corps se glacer d'un seul coup quand elle vit le corps de Fred couché sur le ventre. Sa position était étrange et toute la famille Weasley était rassemblée autour du jeune rouquin. Ron vit la même chose que sa meilleure amie, les deux jeunes sorciers furent parcouru d'un frisson horrifiant de panique. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année manqua de peu de tomber à genoux en s'imaginant découvrir à son tour son fiancé mort. Ron s'arrêta subitement, attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme comme pour vérifier que tout cela était réel.

\- Hermione, non, non…

La gorge de la brunette se serra douloureusement, elle déglutit et se détourna de la scène pour regarder Ron avoir un visage livide et des yeux tremblants de peur. Elle compatissait totalement, elle voulait courir le plus vite possible vers Fred mais ses jambes étaient comme ancrées dans le sol et Hermione espérait encore que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait. L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch tenta de garder bonne figure et afficha un sourire de compassion à Ron.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est…

Les yeux du frère de Ginny se fermèrent à l'idée qu'elle prononce le mot de mort mais Hermione n'arriva pas elle-même à juste le dire. Quand Ron ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son cœur se soulagea entièrement quand il vit le corps de son grand frère bouger. Il souffla de soulagement ce qui fit que la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue se détourna à la vitesse de la lumière de Ron pour regarder son fiancé. Tout un sentiment de vie revint en force chez elle, il était en vie, il n'était pas parti. Son cœur battit à nouveau vite et son souffle augmenta également.

Hermione se hâta cette fois-ci d'aller voir Fred, accompagné de Ron qui marchait à grands pas lui aussi. Sauf que quand Fred se releva complètement, ils déchantèrent malheureusement à nouveau. Il y avait bien un mort, un mort dans le clan de la famille Weasley. Ron porta sa main à sa bouche, les larmes montant aux yeux. Fred venait d'enlacer le corps de Percy, Hermione eut mal au cœur en découvrant le visage livide et accablé de son fiancé. Ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. Molly était au plus mal, la mère de famille n'était que tremblotements et larmes que son mari tentait de son mieux de calmer malgré sa propre peine. George était tout aussi au plus bas que son frère jumeau, Ginny avait les joues trempées de larmes et les mains tremblantes serrées contre elle. Bill et sa femme Fleur étaient désemparés par le corps si maigre de Percy jonché sur le sol.

Hermione arriva rapidement juste en face de la matriarche de la famille Weasley, des larmes au coin des yeux alors que Ron s'effondrait à côté du corps de son grand frère.

\- Molly…

La femme d'Arthur releva doucement la tête en entendant la voix de la jeune sorcière, Molly était plus qu'une âme brisée et cela détruisait encore plus celle d'Hermione.

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment navrée pour vous, je suis désolée !

Molly sourit faiblement, Arthur inclina un peu la tête pour la remercier de ses condoléances.

\- Mon fils est mort en héros, mon petit chéri, souffla la sorcière rousse en prenant la main de la fiancée de Fred.

Le cœur d'Hermione ralentissait au fil du temps que Molly lui parlait. Toute son attention était sur ce que disait la mère de famille.

\- Fred… Fred allait mourir et Percy l'a sauvé, avoua Arthur en regardant le jumeau de George qui essayait de reprendre son souffle dans les bras de son double.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent aussitôt, son instinct avait presque eu raison : Fred avait failli mourir. Percy avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour celle de son petit frère, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer fortement dans sa gorge alors que sa vue se brouillait de larmes. Une main sur sa bouche, le cœur battant à nouveau un peu plus vite, elle lâcha la main de Molly pour se mettre à genoux vers le cadavre de Percy. Elle posa une main sur le dos de Ron pour signaler sa présence, le rouquin avait laissé au loin sa fierté masculine et dévoilait des larmes sur ses joues parsemés de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Hermione, pourquoi ?

\- Ron, je suis vraiment désolée. Percy ne méritait pas, personne ici mérite de vivre ou de voir ça.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur le corps jonché sur le sol avant de se lever maladroitement et de se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Hermione, se trouvant toute seule devant ce corps immobile et blanc comme la neige, était paralysée. Les yeux de Percy étaient fermés mais Hermione se souvenait encore de la couleur de ses iris. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année se pinça les lèvres et se rapprocha doucement de la tête de Percy. Elle posa en tremblant une main sur le haut du torse du grand frère de Fred, Hermione inspira et expira. Le corps de Percy était déjà froid, on aurait dit une poupée de chiffon.

\- Merci, Percy. Merci du fond du cœur pour ce que tu as fait, ce que tu m'as fait ! Je te promets de veiller sur lui, sur eux tous et de continuer à penser à tout ce que tu as pu faire pour nous tous.

La voix de l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch était rouée et lui faisait mal mais tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche n'avait été que la simple vérité. Percy avait sauvé l'amour de sa vie et c'était le cadeau le plus précieux qu'elle avait reçu de toute son existence.

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau debout, ses jambes tremblotaient terriblement. Quand la jeune femme d'origine née-moldue se releva, c'est comme tout autour d'Hermione bougeait comme des vagues. Rien n'était totalement stable. Mais elle parvint à reconnaitre Fred à quelques mètres d'elle, il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, Hermione avait le cœur brisé de le voir dans un tel état. Elle manqua de se louper lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant mais se rattrapa de justesse.

\- Fred, réussit à murmurer la meilleure amie d'Harry d'une voix toute petite.

\- Hermione, Hermione…

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, elle était bloquée. La jeune femme ne voulait pas blesser davantage, elle espérait pouvoir le rassurer mais ses mots restaient étrangement bloqués dans sa gorge. Fred lui tendit la main, George à ses côtés hocha de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir vers eux. En fait, c'était plutôt qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle était la personne sur qui on pouvait compter dans des cas aussi dramatiques. Sauf que là, peut-être qu'il y avait trop de drames pour Hermione et pour tout le monde en général.

La brunette saisit la main que tendait son fiancé, elle la serra le plus fortement que possible. Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde à se coller contre Fred, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues alors que Fred lui caressait gentiment la tête.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, dit la jeune femme qui regarda une seconde le jumeau de Fred.

\- Percy aura réussi à faire le meilleur spectacle qu'un Weasley puisse faire, souffla George malgré sa voix enrouée.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se détacha légèrement de Fred sans non plus quitter ses bras qui représentait une bulle de sécurité pour elle. Hermione baissa un peu les yeux, un frisson parcourant tout son corps. Fred caressa doucement son épaule, George expliqua donc à Hermione ce qui c'était passé quand le trio de Gryffondor était parti au cabanon à bateaux.

\- Et là, Percy a annoncé d'un seul coup qu'il démissionnait de son poste ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'une telle chose après toutes ses histoires entre lui, le Ministère et notre famille. Au fond, notre frangin était quelqu'un de génial.

\- Il l'était, sourit Hermione. Il a fait ses meilleures actions aujourd'hui.

Fred et elle se regardèrent en commun d'accord, George soupira et serra à son tour la jeune sorcière. Cette embrassade fit gros bien à Hermione qui avait été tellement rassurée de les voir les deux en vie.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir en vie, fit le double de Fred.

\- Vous aussi, murmura Hermione qui peinait à trouver chaque mot de peur de blesser une personne.

Les jumeaux l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à un banc de libre dans la Grande Salle alors que le corps de Percy était amené avec les autres cas de décès hors de la salle. C'était tragique, les mères et les pères ne voulaient pas voir leurs enfants s'en aller loin d'eux. Les frères et sœurs pleuraient à chaude de larmes, les meilleurs amis essayaient de contenir leur rage et leur chagrin. Hermione avait peur, elle était triste aussi. Elle voulait rester à jamais dans les bras de Fred mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'elle ne remarquait seulement maintenant.

Harry n'était pas là ? C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien vu qu'il aurait été vraiment mal de voir sa famille d'adoption perdre un membre par sa soi-disant faute. Il se serait senti coupable, Hermione le comprenait parce qu'elle aussi pensait que tout cela était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez pour sauver les personnes qui se trouvaient désormais caché sous des vestes ou des napes trouvées dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Le souffle de Ron diminua encore plus quand il remarqua deux étudiants qu'il ne reconnaissait pas porter le corps de Lavande vers les autres cadavres. Sa mère porta une main à sa bouche, elle n'était pas au courant du décès de la jeune sorcière. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, ce dernier se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfuir vers le corps de Lavande. Il savait très bien que pleurer sur sa dépouille ne la ferait pas revenir mais il voulait ressentir encore toutes les émotions que la jeune femme lui avait fait vivre, sentir son odeur et entendre son rire. Sauf que cela n'était désormais plus possible. Lavande était partie, elle n'était plus là tout comme Percy.

Alors qu'Hermione discutait gentiment avec les jumeaux malgré sa nervosité constante et que Ron restait tremblant et silencieux dans les bras de sa mère qui caressait doucement sa tête pour le calmer, Harry avait rejoint Malfoy. Pendant tout ce temps, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient rendu dans un couloir tranquille pas trop loin ni trop prêt de la Grande Salle. Harry était encore choqué par ce qui s'était passé dans le cabanon à bateau. Il ne savait pas comment avouer à Drago que son parrain venait de mourir par Nagini sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au début, il avait tout simplement suivi silencieusement le jeune Serpentard dans les dédales de Poudlard. La main froide de Malfoy le gardait éveillé, ce simple contact le faisait se sentir un minimum apaisé face à ce chaos sans fin. Les yeux gris et inquiets de Drago le regardaient de haut en bas face à son étrange mutisme.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé ? Tu es blessé ? demanda donc le Serpentard en prenant ses bras et relevant ses manches.

\- Non, non, parvint à balbutier le jeune Survivant avant de glisser contre un mur, les mains tremblantes.

Il lâcha presque sa baguette, Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains. Harry était agité, brisé et paniqué. L'ancien préfet de cinquième année posa la baguette du brun à côté d'Harry et se mit à genoux devant le meilleur ami d'Hermione et Ron. Il posa ses mains autour du visage du jeune sorcier en espérant que cela le ferait sortir de cet état de torpeur.

\- Regarde-moi, Harry !

Le jeune sorcier de la maison de Gryffondor obéit sans réfléchir et son cœur arrêta de battre le temps d'une seconde face au visage pâle et magnifique de Malfoy. Ses lèvres claires qu'il connaissait par cœur, des iris grisâtres qui cachaient de nombreux secrets. Harry baissa les yeux avant de replanter ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Ce dernier glissa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues à son cou avant de d'atteindre les épaules du Gryffondor. Le contact était à la fois froid et bouillant, le souffle du Survivant était instable.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le fils de Lily et James Potter déglutit douloureusement avant de serrer fermement une des mains de Drago. Le Serpentard méritait de savoir la vérité, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au cabanon même si cela risquait de lui faire mal. Harry était brisé de voir presque chaque personne qu'il aime perdre une personne à qui elle tient. Ron avait vu Lavande mourir de la manière la plus horrifiante et cauchemardesque qu'il soit. Et maintenant, le jeune Gryffondor devait avouer à Drago que son parrain, l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait toujours apprécié et qui avait été là pour lui venait de mourir. Le jeune Survivant voulait que cela s'arrête le plus vite possible.

\- Lorsque qu'avec Hermione et Ron on se trouvait au cabanon à bateau, on failli se faire découvrir par Voldemort et on a assisté… on l'a vu demander…

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? questionna Malfoy le plus calme que possible.

L'ancien ennemi du trio de Gryffondors gardait un air calme ancré sur son visage malgré une très légère inquiétude vu l'angoisse que dépeignait Harry.

\- Il a demandé en Fourchelangue à Nagini de tuer…

\- De tuer Rogue ? saisit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch d'une voix faible.

Harry hocha tristement de la tête, il était désolé de voir Drago aussi mal. Les yeux du blond se voilèrent un court instant de tristesse avant de retrouver un certain éclat de vie. Le Serpentard s'installa à côté d'Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor en soupirant, sa gorge toujours oppressée par la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le meilleur ami d'Hermione en tournant légèrement la tête vers le sorcier blond.

\- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

Même Drago trouva sa propre question bête, elle était sortie toute seule. Harry se pinça les lèvres, le yeux dans le vague.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, il a souffert.

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Harry se décolla du mur et se releva avant de se remettre complètement debout. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le jeune Survivant allait faire maintenant. Harry lui tendit sa main et le blond la saisit pour se relever à son tour.

\- Ton parrain a fait une dernière bonne action avant de mourir et il est temps qu'on la termine.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? On ? Tu crois pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor sourit un peu face aux multiples questions du jeune homme. Le brun posa une main sur la joue pâle de Drago et lui répondit d'une voix douce en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- D'abord, dès que Voldemort est parti, avec Hermione et Ron, nous avons voulu sauver Rogue mais la morsure était bien trop profonde et le poison fonctionnait déjà alors Rogue… nous a parlé un peu et a demandé à ce que nous prélevions certaines larmes pour qu'on puisse voir ses souvenirs.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux en entendant Harry expliquer ce que son parrain avait fait.

\- Ensuite, comme mes amis te l'ont dit, tu fais parti de la bande maintenant. Hermione et Ron ont besoin de souffler et avec les morts dans la Grande Salle et sûrement encore dans Poudlard, je me sentirais pas à l'aise de les rejoindre pour me demander un coup de main. Ron vient de perdre Lavande et Hermione mérite de profiter de passer un petit peu de temps avec Fred. Et puis, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, de ta présence. D'être juste les deux avant que le cauchemar ne recommence.

L'ancien préfet de cinquième année avait posé sa main sur celle d'Harry durant le discours de ce dernier, les yeux tremblants d'émotions. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy était touché par les paroles du jeune Gryffondor, cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir utile et nécessaire.

\- Merci, fit le Serpentard. Je vais t'aider, tu peux compter sur moi.

Harry lui sourit, il était sûr que le jeune sorcier blond ne l'aurait pas abandonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait donc avec les souvenirs de Rogue ? Tu penses y découvrir quoi ?

Harry saisit la main de Malfoy dans la sienne et il l'entraina dans les couloirs en direction du Bureau du Directeur sous les yeux curieux et surpris de Drago. Ce dernier ne pensait pas qu'il lui aurait pris la main alors que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre dans cette position. Il rougit un court moment avant de retrouver tout son sérieux quand l'ancien joueur de Quidditch donna des explications :

\- On va utiliser la pensine qui se trouve dans le Bureau du Directeur. Rogue m'a donné ses souvenirs alors cela veut dire qu'elle se trouve au même endroit que l'année dernière. Dumbledore me faisait souvent voir des moments antérieurs qu'il avait passé avec le jeune Voldemort.

L'ancien attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard hocha de la tête et le duo de jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent d'aller jusqu'au Bureau du Directeur. Peut-être que les souvenirs du défunt Maitre des potions allaient les aider ou leur montrer la clé pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

**Bon, voilà ! C'était quand même un chapitre pas mal lourd, non ? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. La douleur est puissante et la puissance est douloureuse... **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: La douleur est puissante et la puissance est douloureuse **

Harry et Drago se trouvaient désormais dans le Bureau du Directeur, ce décor si familier pour le jeune Survivant lui fit avoir des frissons. Il s'y était retrouvé chaque année pour des raisons bien différentes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'était pas avec lui. Cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation mais Drago se trouvait à ses côtés donc ça se passerait bien.

\- Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ? demanda le Serpentard en entrant dans la pièce, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je me rappelle comment Dumbledore s'y est pris. La pensine apparait grâce à un mécanisme.

C'est ce que fit Harry tout en parlant avec Drago. L'objet ensorcelé sortit d'une armoire comme par miracle devant le duo de jeunes étudiants. La pensine brillait de mystères comme la dernière fois que l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor l'avait vue. Son sang se glaça une poignée de secondes avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

\- Il va falloir que je mette les souvenirs de Rogue à l'intérieur et que je me penche dedans pour les voir.

Le fils de Lucius hocha de la tête pendant que le meilleur ami d'Hermione et Ron s'avançait vers la pensine, une fiole argentée dans la main. Cela devait être les larmes de Rogue, Drago grimaça en y pensant. L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor observa la fiole un moment avant de regarder le Serpentard. Ce dernier le poussa du regard à mettre les souvenirs du récent défunt Maitre des potions dans la pensine.

\- Fais-le, ça ne pourra que t'aider à mieux comprendre comment en finir ! lui conseilla le filleul du défunt Maitre des potions. Ça va aller.

Sa voix rassura Harry, le meilleur ami d'Hermione et Ron inspira puis expira avant de déverser le liquide argenté à petites goutes dans la pensine. Chaque gouttelette resonna dix fois plus fort aux oreilles d'Harry. Lorsque les larmes se dispersèrent dans le mélange déjà présent dans la pensine, le Serpentard fit signe au Survivant d'y aller. Un hochement de tête du brun et Harry serra la main de Drago dans la sienne avant de basculer la tête dans la pensine. D'un seul coup, l'ancien préfet de cinquième année sentit la pression de la main d'Harry diminuer. Cela prouvait que l'esprit du Gryffondor était déjà ailleurs.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes, Malfoy n'arrivait pas à lire dans la tête du Gryffondor. Ses pensées étaient illisibles, comme brouillées par le liquide de la pensine. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, Harry restait immobile et la pression contre la main de Drago ne faisait que diminuer au fil du temps. C'était comme si le sorcier partait réellement loin de lui. Il n'y avait pas de réaction, aucun signe qui faisait comprendre à l'ancien joueur de Quidditch qu'Harry allait bien. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant que le brun s'extirpe en dehors de la pensine. Le Serpentard savait que la pause faite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait bientôt tombée et le Survivant se devait d'être là pour se battre.

Quand enfin Malfoy sentit du mouvement chez Harry, son cœur recommença à battre. La main du Gryffondor serra fortement celle du blond. L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor releva d'un seul coup la tête, les cheveux trempés et le souffle court comme s'il avait participé au pire des duels de sortilèges. Ses yeux cherchèrent aussitôt Drago du regard et quand il le vit, le meilleur ami d'Hermione et Ron fut tout de suite rassuré de ne pas se savoir seul.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? osa demander Drago en se rapprochant d'Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas, ça peut aller, marmonna le fils de Lily et James Potter.

Malgré ces dires, il se massa le front à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Voldemort devait s'impatienter, sa colère se faisait ressentir où il l'avait marqué bébé. Drago ne préféra pas le contredire.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ?

Il s'était déjà armé de sa baguette au cas où.

\- Je dois aller voir Hermione et Ron.

Drago hocha de la tête en silence et suivit Harry qui partit déjà en direction de la sortie.

\- Je sais que tes amis m'ont accepté mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne avec toi dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde se trouve. Ils me tueront avant que je sois entré à l'intérieur.

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi. J'irai les chercher, promit Harry en comprenant les craintes de Drago.

Le blond lui sourit pour le remercier. Harry essayait de le garder proche de lui sans le mettre en danger, il appréciait cette initiative. Les deux étudiants firent attention sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle, Drago se sentait pas à sa place et sentait que bientôt il devrait faire face à des gens qui voudront s'en prendre à lui à cause du fait qu'il devait faire partie du camp des Mangemorts.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le hall d'entrée, Harry fit signe au Serpentard de rester là pour aller chercher ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Le duo de Gryffondors étaient désormais les deux rassemblés proche de la sortie, ils savaient que leur meilleur ami allait venir les chercher parce que rien n'était encore fini. Hermione et Ron furent contents de le voir mais dès qu'ils virent sa tête, les deux Gryffondors comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Harry blêmit davantage quand il découvrit au loin la famille de Ron en deuil pleurer. Il vit aussi au loin les cadavres de Lupin et de sa femme. La terreur le prit, son souffle se fit plus rapide et incertain.

\- Ron…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry ! déclara le rouquin malgré des restes de larmes.

Hermione hocha de la tête, du même avis que le frère de Fred. Harry s'avança et les serra les deux dans ses bras, le cœur brisé par ce qu'il pensait quand même avoir causé par sa seule faute.

\- Harry, si tu veux arrêter de culpabiliser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, agissons maintenant et mettons Voldemort hors-jeu, fit sèchement le petit frère des jumeaux en se séparant d'Harry.

Le Survivant hocha de la tête doucement, Hermione passa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor en l'encourageant du regard. La jeune femme poussa ses deux amis en dehors de la Grande Salle. L'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor les amena où se trouvait Drago. Ce dernier vit très bien que les deux avaient perdu des proches durant cette première partie de la Bataille de Poudlard, il aurait préféré s'enfuir mais de voir Harry persister sur sa présence à ses côtés le fit rester malgré tout.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en se mettant à droite de Drago.

Ron se trouvait à côté d'Hermione et d'Harry qui était à la gauche du Serpentard. Formant un cercle, on aurait donné l'impression qu'ils étaient amis depuis toujours alors que cela ne datait que de quelques heures.

\- J'ai été regardé les souvenirs de Rogue dans le Bureau de Dumbledore avec Drago, raconta l'Elu de la prophétie du professeure Sibylle Trelawney.

\- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? questionna Ron qui était quand même un peu étonné qu'Harry nomme leur ancien ennemi juré par son prénom.

\- J'ai vu ses souvenirs, je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant.

\- Mais tu as compris quelque chose, je me trompe ?

Hermione et son habituel génie firent sourire les trois garçons, surtout Harry qui était sûr de la remarque de la jeune femme. Il hocha de la tête, son cœur s'opprima à l'idée de devoir leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Le jeune Survivant déglutit douloureusement, regarda en biais Drago qui sentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Le Gryffondor saisit sa main et leva les yeux vers Ron et Hermione.

\- Je suis un des Horcruxes crées par Voldemort, il ne le voulait pas mais j'en suis devenu un le soir où il a tué mes parents.

Hermione baissa les yeux, sachant que cela devait être douloureux pour lui de parler de la mort de ses parents. Mais elle était seulement à moitié surprise de découvrir qu'il faisait parti des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron et Drago étaient encore en train d'avaler la nouvelle quand Hermione afficha un sourire pour compatir à la douleur que devait ressentir Harry.

\- Attends, ça veut dire…

Drago serra encore plus fort la main d'Harry, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était comme si tout le monde autour de lui venait de se briser d'un seul coup.

\- Je dois y aller…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra immédiatement en comprenant ce que cette phrase signifiait réellement pour son meilleur ami. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers Harry, ce dernier lâcha doucement et tristement sa main de celle de Drago. Le jeune sorcier blond perdit tout courage et envie de se battre dès qu'il saisit ce que le Gryffondor venait de leur avouer. De ne plus avoir sa main dans la sienne lui refroidit tout de suite son âme. C'était comme si après enfin l'avoir trouvé, il se retrouvait à nouveau brisé en mille morceaux. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy regarda Harry, désespéré par la tournure des évènements. Il espérait que le Survivant ne le ferait pas, verrait son erreur et resterait à ses côtés.

\- Non, Harry, c'est exactement ce que Voldemort veut ! déclara Ron qui s'avançait déjà en direction de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune sorcier brun recula, l'air désolé, la gorge nouée de devoir leur faire ça. Hermione para Ron de sa main le contraignant du regard de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Le rouquin peinait à comprendre comment la jeune femme pouvait rester aussi calme après ce que leur avait annoncé Harry. Il voyait très bien que la petite-amie de son grand frère retenait autant que possible ses larmes mais ce que leur meilleur ami avait annoncé était bien trop tragique pour le laisser le faire. Drago était dans le même état d'esprit que le grand frère de Ginny quand il vit qu'Hermione bloquait Ron.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tenta le jeune Serpentard.

Il pria dans sa tête que pour son intervention permette au fils de Lily et James de revenir sur le droit chemin. Sauf que tous ses rêves s'effondrèrent comme un poids lourd sur son cœur et son souffle au moment même où alors qu'il cherchait Harry du regard, ce dernier baissa les yeux sachant très bien que Drago le ferait possiblement regretté son choix.

\- Ne le fais pas, je veux pas que tu le fasses. Il y a d'autres moyens, on trouvera une solution plus tard. Pas maintenant, Harry !

La voix du blond était vraiment déchirante, une brûleur immense lui restait coincée dans le diaphragme et elle se contagia chez Hermione et Ron, tous aussi sidérés par le silence d'Harry. Les deux étudiants de Gryffondor étaient aussi sous le choc par la participation du fils de Lucius. Le Serpentard avait eu l'habitude de parler froidement, sèchement ou avec assurance durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard. C'était vrai que ces dernières heures, tout avait été remis en question. Mais de là à voir Drago perdre toutes ses barrières et supplier le jeune Gryffondor de ne pas les laisser sans lui, c'était quelque chose de sensible et brisé que démontrait le sorcier blond. C'était aussi une preuve qu'il tenait vraiment à Harry, qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Que sa perte le toucherait profondément.

Le rythme d'Hermione, de Ron et de Drago palpita de plus en plus vite quand ils virent l'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor reculer au loin, pas à pas tout en gardant le regard fixé sur les trois jeunes sorciers devant lui. Harry allait s'en aller, il ferait ce qu'il avait dit : il irait voir Voldemort pour que tout ce chaos se finisse. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas écouté leurs sonnettes d'alarmes, il était passé au-dessus comme trop hypnotiser par ses futures actions pour les avoir remarquées.

\- Harry…

Le fils de Lily et James n'aurait même pas su qui venait de parler, sa vue s'était brouillée et tout autour de lui semblait si lointain et instable. Il ne les salua pas, il ne leur fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Le Gryffondor arrêta de marcher en arrière et après les avoir observer une dernière fois les trois complètement sous le choc criant mentalement de le faire revenir vers eux, le brun déglutit et leur tourna le dos. Ce mouvement brisa d'un coup sec tout ce qui restait de Drago. Le blond s'enfichait qu'Harry veuille servir de sacrifice pour sauver tout le monde, il ne le sauverait pas lui en faisant un tel acte. Le blond se savait égoïste mais il écoutait son cœur après tout.

Le fils de Lucius passa devant Hermione et Ron pour tenter de rattraper Harry, il voulait toucher encore et encore la peau du Gryffondor. Le blond espérait embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres de son si important rival. Ses yeux lui manquaient déjà, son absence le rendait totalement attristé. Mais rien ne se passa ainsi, il ne fit même pas plus de trois pas qu'Hermione para son autre main sur le torse de Malfoy.

La fiancée de Fred l'avait fait sans hésiter une seconde, elle avait bien compris ce que le Serpentard avait voulu faire mais Hermione savait ce qu'elle devait faire même si cela lui brisait elle aussi le cœur. Des larmes glissèrent en silence sur les joues blanches du fils de Lucius qui regardait bêtement la petite main d'Hermione sur lui. Il se tourna vers elle, le blond n'avait même pas la forcer de se fâcher contre elle ou de lui dire ce qu'elle faisait. Au fond, Drago savait très bien que ses paroles n'auraient pas changé la conviction d'Harry. Le brun était beaucoup trop têtu pour rebrousser chemin.

Les yeux d'Hermione tremblaient aussi, Drago y voyait de la peine et de la douleur. Il n'était pas le seul à se trouver déchiré par le départ récent d'Harry. Ron était tout aussi au plus mal que les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils se trouvaient là, bêtes comme des pieds avec des larmes sur leurs joues. Hermione s'éloigna des deux garçons, les libérant de sa position.

\- Ça va aller, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, murmurait Hermione presque pour elle-même.

Le ton de sa voix était faible et tremblante. Ron se passa la main devant le visage, fermant les yeux le souffle court. Le filleul du défunt Rogue était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, cela faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche rapidement en parlant tellement à voix basse qu'Hermione, étant la plus éveillée des trois, n'arriva pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Drago, souffla Hermione en plissant un peu les yeux face à la teinte maladive du Serpentard.

Il releva la tête en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue. Cela lui fit bizarre mais ses pensées retournèrent aussitôt vers le Survivant. Hermione grimaça en voyant que ni Drago ni Ron semblaient vouloir aller ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux. Elle se pinça les lèvres et leur demanda de venir avec elle un peu plus loin pour s'asseoir et non rester au milieu du couloir. Le rouquin et le blond ne lui répondirent pas mais obtempèrent suivant l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année en silence dans les dédales de Poudlard. Un silence de mort venait de s'abattre encore une fois, Hermione avait conscience que les prochaines minutes et heures allaient être les plus dures de sa vie. Elle se dit que pour le moment le plus important était de raisonner Drago et Ron. Elle verrait plus tard quoi faire pour la suite.

Aucun des trois ne sut ce qui se passait en dehors de leur bulle, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry était sorti de Poudlard. C'était comme s'ils avaient été coupés du reste du monde, les jeunes sorciers s'étaient tellement éloignés de la Grande Salle que personne n'était venu les voir. Personne n'était tombé sur eux, c'était comme s'ils avaient été effacés temporairement de la mémoire des autres. Le silence et la tranquillité auraient pu leur être bénéfique mais ce manque de parole et surtout de la présence du jeune Survivant ne faisait qu'amplifier leur dangereuse nervosité.

Hermione tournait en rond, tellement que le sol poussiéreux sous ses pieds laissait entrevoir les traces de ses pas. Ron était à moitié couché à moitié assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ses mains posées sur ses paupières. Il essayait de se calmer, de sortir toutes les mauvaises pensées qui osaient entrer dans sa tête et cela depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Drago était recroquevillé à une trentaine de centimètres du frère de Fred. Les deux garçons se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient installés sur le même rebord de fenêtre sans qu'aucun ne s'insulte ou ne se regarde. Le fils de Lucius était tout autant torturé d'esprit que les deux meilleurs amis qu'Harry.

C'est donc une heure après le départ du jeune Survivant que des bruits de murmures et de pas se firent entendre au loin au point que Ron, Drago et la fiancée de Fred les entendirent. D'abord, Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Puis elle paniqua à l'idée qu'on les attaque de nouveau mais ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle percevait dans les voix des sorciers au loin. La sorcière d'origine née-moldue aurait plus dit de la curiosité. Les voix étaient faibles, basses et incompréhensibles, le ton suffit à l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch pour comprendre que Poudlard n'était pas encore une fois attaquée par les Mangemorts.

\- Il se passe quoi ? marmonna Ron en se frottant les yeux comme s'il venait de faire une petite sieste.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'on se fait attaquer, fit Drago en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Ron finit par descendre à son tour tout en grimaçant.

\- On dirait que les gens sortent de la Grande Salle, nota l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année.

\- On devrait aller voir, proposa Ron en haussant les épaules. Ça sert à rien de rester de côté…

Drago se pinça les lèvres à l'idée d'aller au milieu de personnes qui mettront leurs morts sur son dos ou tout simplement il se sentira pas à l'aise du tout. Hermione vit son malaise sur son visage et posa tout doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle allait réconforter Drago Malfoy, son ancien ennemi juré. À quinte ans, elle ne l'aurait absolument jamais imaginé possible.

\- On est là, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- On fait un coup d'œil rapide, commenta Ron en partant déjà en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le Serpentard blond inspira, expira avant de suivre le rouquin, aux côtés d'Hermione. Leurs pas vifs et décidés les amenèrent à la Grande Salle sauf que la pièce était désertée. La meilleure amie d'Harry comprenait pas trop où ils avaient pu tous aller quand elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et parvint à entendre des souffles vers la porte d'entrée ou plutôt derrière. Le petit frère de Fred regardait la Grande Salle, presque avec l'envie de vomir en voyant les morts cachés sous des couvertures. Il se disait que sa petite-amie et son grand frère s'y trouvaient et que plus jamais il ne les verrait à nouveau. Il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer et se détourner des cadavres. Drago avait le cœur déchiré par le nombre de morts jonchés sur le sol.

Quand il était adolescent à papa et un véritable arrogant de service, jamais l'ancien préfet de cinquième année n'avait pensé que tout ça se finirait d'une telle manière fatale. Il avait été tellement égoïste, Drago ne s'était rendu compte que seulement en sixième année que la guerre qui débarquait à cause du conflit entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se clôturerait avec des morts. Des gens qui n'auraient simplement jamais décidé de voir leur vie supprimée.

Hermione finit par les sortir de leur nostalgie dramatique en toussotant.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont dehors.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers la jeune sorcière brune.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit tout simplement Hermione en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Drago et Ron la suivirent en silence avec le cœur toujours aussi blessé. Hermione réussit à ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette, elle n'avait ni la force mentale ou physique de l'ouvrir par elle-même. Quand la fiancée de Fred posa un pied dehors, elle ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur un tel spectacle. C'était pareil pour les deux jeunes sorciers derrière elle. Hermione lâcha un léger sursaut de surprise en voyant toute la cour arrière de Poudlard saccagée, des morceaux de pierre partout et de la poussière tapissant les dédales comme un léger manteau de neige grisâtre. Des créatures fantastiques aux aspects d'ogres ou de monstres mutants se trouvaient écrasés sous un amoncellement de blocs de pierres proche de l'entrée principale où le trio de sorciers se tenait.

Un rassemblement de sorciers se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, dos à Hermione et aux deux garçons. La jeune femme pouvait reconnaitre certains comme le professeur Chourave ou les jumelles Patil. Puis en s'avançant encore un peu à petits pas vers le groupe, elle put voir au loin un autre attroupement bien plus sombre et massif s'approcher de Poudlard. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : les Mangemorts venaient encore une fois. Ron et Drago virent la même chose qu'elle avec un léger décalage mais comprirent également de qui il s'agissait. Le filleul du défunt Maitre des potions sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter en découvrant son père dans les premiers rangs sûrement accompagné de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ils vont nous attaquer ? demanda Ron en s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette, déterminé à se battre vu qu'au fond, il n'avait presque plus à perdre.

Hermione plissa les yeux et après avoir remarqué quelque chose, son visage se ferma encore plus et la jeune sorcière barra la route au rouquin.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela va être utile, Ronald !

Le frère de Fred releva la tête à son vrai prénom, Hermione ne l'employait uniquement quand elle était fâchée contre lui ou que la situation était critique. Drago tiqua aussi, il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'entendre les gens l'appeler par son diminutif Ron. Hermione se pinça les lèvres avant de se retourner vers eux alors qu'un cri strident se fit entendre à seulement quelques mètres du trio de jeunes sorciers.

\- On va pas se battre, il est là.

\- Quoi ?

Aucun des deux sorciers ne comprit ce que la jeune sorcière voulait leur dire. Sa voix était triste, fade comme quand on annonce à une personne que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance. Drago regarda à nouveau l'attroupement de Mangemorts mené par Voldemort au tout premier rang. L'ancien préfet de cinquième année avait été tellement focus sur ses parents qu'il n'avait pas bien observé le véritable ennemi de la situation : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanait et à ses côtés se trouvait Hagrid. Cela ne le faisait pas tiquer tout de suite jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier blond comprenne que le géant tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

Hermione, debout entre Ron et Drago, avait mal rien que de le voir et de comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour eux tous. Hagrid tenait dans ses bras le corps d'une personne, Ginny venait de crier. Hermione était certaine que c'était elle, son cri était le même que quand les jumeaux s'étaient amusés à faire des expériences sur elle durant les étés au Terrier. Hagrid détenait dans ses bras le corps d'Harry, La fiancée de Fred le sentait, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur l'identité du jeune homme inconscient dans les bras de son ancien professeur.

Quand Ron et Drago finirent par avoir la même déduction qu'Hermione, Ron secoua la tête en retenant toute sa rage alors que le Serpentard restait immobile, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine tout en criant dans sa tête que tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry était mort, il se tenait dans les bras d'Hagrid. Il venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait de bien dans ce monde, il venait de perdre la personne pour qui il aurait tout donné. Harry était mort. Il s'était dit qu'il finirait par perdre quelqu'un aussi dans cette Bataille, il venait de perdre la personne qui l'avait fait aimé au moins un peu mais surtout fait comprendre ce que c'était d'aimer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Harry Potter. Le chaos qu'ils pensaient tous fini venait de revenir vers eux, leur tombant brutalement sur leurs épaules et les ramenant à une réalité des plus cruelles.

Les pieds du blond manquèrent de le lâcher, ses yeux tremblaient. Hermione était en manque d'oxygène, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle voulait espérer se réveiller mais la jeune femme était bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans le panneau. Ron se mettait à trépigner dans tous les sens, ses mains passant de sa tête à ses épaules puis à son torse. Il tournait comme un lion en cage sur quelques dédales, le rouquin ne supportait pas de perdre son meilleur ami. Il avait déjà assez perdu, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec une telle douleur en lui.

Hermione voyait vraiment la peine de cœur qu'avait Drago, l'amour que portait le blond pour le Gryffondor était tellement visible qu'elle eut le souffle coupé. L'amour, Drago Malfoy venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait. La guerre n'était pas terminée, le vrai combat venait de commencer. Drago allait sûrement arrêter de faire son timide apeuré, on venait de lui supprimer toutes possibilités de bonheur. Il allait sûrement sortir ses griffes et terrasser autant de personnes que possible en pensant que cela lui permettrait de le ramener à la vie ou de retrouver la paix. Hermione le comprenait parfaitement parce qu'une part d'elle-même criait aussi vengeance et elle était certaine que Ron devait être dans la même situation qu'eux.

C'était impossible, Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Quand Harry était parti, elle s'était mis à espérer que le destin aurait été du côté de son meilleur ami et qu'il survivrait comme à chaque fois qu'il avait dû affronter le Seigneur du Ténèbres. À chaque pas d'Hagrid vers Poudlard, le cœur de Drago se mettait à se serrer encore plus et sa vision d'horreur s'agrandissait au même rythme que sa peine. C'était impossible, la fin de cette guerre était peut-être finie mais le combat devait continuer même si la douleur était à son apogée.

**Fin du chapitre**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Merci à lopiglou1408 et Charmione de m'avoir prévenue que j'avais par accident publier une deuxième fois le chapitre 10 et pas le chapitre 11. Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous !**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 12: L'amour sauvera **

La mort était la dernière étape du processus qu'était ce qu'on nommait la vie. Il n'y avait plus rien après mais les gens aimaient se dire que les défunts avaient un tout autre destin après avoir été pris. Certains disaient que les morts pouvaient se réincarnés, se transformaient en fantômes. Cette possibilité était peu commune mais il était vrai pour les sorciers et sorcières de ce monde. Poudlard pouvait le prouver, l'école de sorcellerie était remplie d'esprits frappeurs, de professeurs fantômes ou encore des esprits fantomatiques de chaque maison de Poudlard.

La mort faisait partie du voyage, certains préféraient surpasser cette idée. Voldemort en avait été de ceux-là, il avait voulu dépasser la mort. La mort le frôlait, ne l'avait pas tué comme n'avait pas enlevé la vie d'Harry Potter lorsqu'il était venu chez lui ce fameux trente et un octobre mille neuf cent huitante et un. Mais la faucheuse avait réussi cette fois-ci, enfin c'était ce que pensaient un grand nombre de gens. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement réussi son coup, tout le monde pouvait voir sans peine désormais le corps d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid. Le destin de tous était scellé maintenant. Harry était mort, il n'était plus là et la victoire venait d'être donnée au camp du mal. Le combat semblait fini en apparence. Il n'en était rien au fin de chaque être qui se trouvait en face des Mangemorts hilares du corps pendant du soi-disant sorcier nommé le Survivant.

Hermione portait un main tremblante à son cou, le souffle court alors que Drago tentait toujours de se faire à l'idée qu'Harry était mort. Ron se mordait violemment les lèvres, son agitation n'était plus qu'intérieure. Au loin d'eux mais distinctif du reste de la foule par la foule de sorciers amassés à quelques mètres du trio, Neville Londubat semblait tout aussi au plus que mal. Même si tout le monde le voyait comme un grassouillet maladroit accompagné d'un crapaud, aujourd'hui, il était différent et surtout il avait été proche d'Harry depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Pas autant qu'Hermione et Ron, mais avec un passé au commun sur de nombreux points, Neville et Harry avaient pu se comprendre. Neville voyait un frère de cœur mourir. Après la folie de ses parents oubliant sa présence, cela était de trop pour le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanait, le son de sa voix était aussi perçante qu'un cri de corbeau fou. Cela donna la chair de poule à tout le monde. Le sorcier psychopathe demandait d'une voix complètement insupportable de le rejoindre sous peine d'être tué, qu'ils feraient bien de renoncer de se battre parce que cela serait peine perdue. Les professeurs laissaient sans soucis leur dégoût se dépeindre sur leurs mines dépitées. Les étudiants étaient en panique, tout espoir était vain et se trouver à la merci du sorcier qui venait de causer tous leurs malheurs leur paraissait sans sens et sans envie. La tristesse était l'unique émotion visible sur les visages des sorciers en face des Mangemorts.

Voldemort demanda alors comme la plupart l'avaient déjà compris de le rejoindre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait totalement s'amuser de la situation. Hermione avait le cœur qui brûlait face à chaque mot du monstre, elle se retenait de ne pas jeter de sorts. Le petit frère des jumeaux se demandait qui oserait faire ça, qui oserait les trahir pour rejoindre le camp du mal. Les Serpentards s'étant libérés des cachots, ils feront sûrement ce terrible choix. Drago voyait ses parents le chercher à travers la foule, plus son père que sa mère bizarrement. La mère du jeune sorcier blond semblait plutôt rassurée ou d'un calme olympien alors que tout autour d'eux tombait en ruine et dévoilait des corps ensanglantés. Justement son père le découvrit à côté de deux ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le visage de Lucius fut plus sévère et étonné que jamais.

\- Drago, viens !

Tout le monde à l'exception des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter fut surpris de savoir que le fils de Lucius Malfoy se trouvait de leur côté, peut-être même dans la même équipe. Surtout de le voir à côté d'Hermione et de Ron. En plus, la surprise s'amplifia dans leur regard quand ils virent que ces deux derniers semblaient ne pas vouloir tuer Malfoy autant verbalement que physiquement. Aucune haine dans leurs yeux et même plutôt de l'inquiétude en voyant le paternel de Drago interpeller son fils unique. Personne ne comprenait grand-chose de la situation. Le ton de Lucius avait été sec alors que quand sa mère appela son enfant, ce fut avec beaucoup plus de sincérité et d'inquiétude.

Sauf que certains ne pouvaient laisser les choses se passer ainsi, certains ne se laisseront jamais mener par un psychopathe tel que le Lord des Ténèbres. C'était ce que pensait Neville, le Gryffondor était peut-être blessé mais il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que ce soit lui qui ose confronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La guerre amenait à ce que certaines personnes réussissent des actes bien courageux. Surtout si cela concernait l'honneur d'un proche ami ou des derniers mots avant d'être tué pour rébellion. Alors c'était pour faire hommage à Harry que Neville s'avança en boitillant sous les yeux choqués des sorciers de son côté et des regards rieurs des Mangemorts.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux en vérité, souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voyant la pâle silhouette instable de Neville Londubat.

Les rires des Mangemorts percutèrent les oreilles d'Hermione. Personne ne comprenait le jeu de Neville, ce dernier n'avait encore dit aucun mot et tout le monde était très inquiet pour lui. Même Drago priait pour qu'il retourne dans les rangs de sorciers derrière lui. C'était de la folie de faire une telle chose en temps de guerre et surtout vu qu'il paraissait à peine tenir debout. Neville n'avait jamais vraiment démontré de courage, il le prouvait désormais mais peut-être que le moment était mal choisi pour prouver sa place au sein de la maison de Gryffondor ?

\- Puis-je savoir qui tu es ?

Voldemort avait été tout de même intrigué par cette apparition et faisait quelques pas en direction. Il venait de faire face à une très grosse déception de la part de son ancien bras droit Lucius Malfoy, Drago Malfoy venait de les trahir pour l'autre camp et un gringalet aux cheveux bruns venait se poser devant lui. Voldemort affichait son plus beau sourire morbide, cela retourna l'estomac de Drago qui savait très bien que ses parents allaient payer cher son refus à l'ordre. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait bien que seule le décès tragique de sa mère le peinerait, son père pouvait très bien aller brûler parmi les démons et Lucifer en personne.

\- Neville Londubat, réussit à dire le jeune camarade de chambrée de Ron.

La réaction du camp des Mangemorts ne se fit point attendre, en une petite seconde il y avait déjà une vague de rire parmi la foule d'étrangers habillés en noir. Bellatrix Lestrange, bien connaisseuse du jeune sorcier et particulièrement de ses parents, ricanait plus fort que les autres, une main sur le ventre, ses dents jaunes horrifiantes sorties à la vue de tout le monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même aussi, paraissait amusé de l'identité de Neville mais ce dernier ne cilla pas d'un iota alors que les Mangemorts s'esclaffaient ridiculement.

\- Neville Londubat, alors ? fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en observant avec un certain dégoût la silhouette frêle de Neville. Je suis certain que tu pourrais avoir un certain rôle dans nos rangs.

La voix criarde du psychopathe continuait à terrifier ces opposants. Tout le monde avait peur. Cependant, Neville continuait de garder tête haute et le Gryffondor attendit seulement une seconde après la fin de la réplique ironique de Voldemort pour lui déclarer vivement en tentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- J'aimerai dire quelque chose !

Autant du côté d'Hermione que des Mangemorts, la surprise se peint sur le visage des sorciers. Certains admiraient ou craignaient l'audace suicidaire que venait d'employer Neville face à celui qui aurait pu sans peine le tuer en moins de deux. Le Lord en question avait à nouveau tourné le regard vers le jeune Gryffondor, choqué par l'affront de Neville. Hermione remarqua très bien que cela dérangeait ses plans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à perdre patience et serrait fermement les points. La fiancée de Fred essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son camarade de maison mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Je suis sûr que nous allons être épaté par ton petit discours, rigola l'emblématique sorcier qu'on nommait autrefois Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

\- Cela n'est plus important, ils sont tous morts, souffla Neville en baissant la tête, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée par la colère qu'il retenait en lui.

\- Fais-le, Neville, l'encouragea Seamus qui se trouvait pas très loin de lui.

Le jeune étudiant d'origine irlandaise était lui aussi dans un état catastrophique, le visage barré de noir, de poussière et de traces de sang. Son côté téméraire de Gryffondor n'était pas parti en fumée pour autant.

\- Des gens meurent tous les jours, continua Neville en voyant que les sorciers qui entouraient Seamus étaient du même avis que le meilleur ami de Dean Thomas. Des amis, de la famille, oui, Harry est mort. Mais pour nous, il est toujours avec nous. Comme Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin.

Du côté de Poudlard, on baissait la tête en se remémorant les batailles qui venaient de se terminer il y a peu et qui avaient emporté bon nombre de proches, de jeunes gens combattants qui n'auraient pas dû mourir si tôt et surtout pas d'une aussi pareille cruauté. Hermione regarda discrètement Ron quand le nom de son grand frère fut nommé par Neville.

\- Tous, ils ne sont pas morts en vain, s'énerva alors le camarade de Ron et Hermione en détournant le regard de ses amis.

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau fixés sur le terrible sorcier à quelques pas de lui qui émettait des petits rires démoniaques face à ce dramatique discours.

\- Vous savez quoi, ils ne sont pas morts en vain ! Mais vous, ce sera le cas !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait à rire sans vraiment faire attention autour de lui. Neville avait la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés le long du corps. L'une de ses mains détenait le fameux Choixpeau magique élément symbolique de Poudlard et de l'innocence dans l'école de sorcellerie. Le vieux chapeau était tombé sur le sol et Neville l'avait dépoussiéré et gardé en main quand il était sorti prendre l'air une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

\- Harry n'est pas mort pour nous ! cria-t-il avec un air déterminé.

Et à la surprise générale, le jeune étudiant de la maison Gryffondor parvint à sortir avec aisance et fierté la grande épée de Gryffondor. Hermione sourit en le voyant brandir l'arme ensorcelée à la vue de tous.

\- Ce n'est pas fini !

Derrière lui, les sorciers reprenaient confiance en eux. Neville venait de leur faire le discours que tout le monde attenait pour continuer à se battre jusqu'au bout. Hermione avait elle aussi été boosté par les mots touchants de Neville, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année en aurait presque fait coulé une larme si la haine ne la consumait pas complètement de l'intérieur. La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue avait glissé sa main à sa baguette quand tout s'arrêta, tout parut subitement en suspens. Tout le monde ne le remarqua pas d'abord, parce que cela semblait impossible aux premiers abords mais Hermione fut dans ceux qui le virent très vite.

Dans les bras d'Hagrid, du mouvement se fit remarquer. Juste après le cri de guerre du jeune Neville, Harry s'échappa. Il était en vie, l'effet de surprise prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Des cris de joie et des larmes apparurent du côté de Poudlard. Le cœur de Drago qui commençait à se figer se raviva de flammes bien vivantes en voyant le Survivant qui méritait définitivement ce surnom jeter un sortilège de Confingo vers la foule de Mangemorts. La tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres valait tous les Galions accumulés ces derniers siècles à la banque de Gringotts.

Hermione avait les yeux de la taille d'une orange, son cœur palpitait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si c'était elle qui venait de revenir d'entre les morts. Ron était dans le même état de choc que sa meilleure amie. La joie était à son comble dans le camp de Poudlard, les Mangemorts terrifiés par la résurrection miraculée du jeune Harry Potter prenaient la fuite sans consulter l'avis de leur Grand Maitre. La Bataille allait reprendre et cette fois, Voldemort serait principalement désavantagé.

Drago était complètement chamboulé, il s'était même pincé la joue pour vérifier qu'Harry était bien revenu à la vie. Harry était vivant, le jeune sorcier blond n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et vivant lui aussi de toute sa vie. La seconde où ses iris grises croisèrent celles vertes du jeune Survivant, le Serpentard eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en séparer, plus jamais s'en détacher. Plus jamais une si grosse et lourde peine sur son cœur.

Alors que tout le monde criait soit de peur soit de joie de voir le Survivant garder son titre avec honneur, Voldemort laissait sa colère de psychopathe sortir de sa baguette sans vraiment faire attention à ces possibles cibles. Bien qu'il aurait aimé atteindre Harry Potter du premier coup, il le loupa sans peine quand le jeune sorcier faufila à travers la foule. Les personnes qui se trouvaient encore là cherchaient du regard le fils de Lily et James Potter, étonnés qu'il n'ait pas pris une direction opposée ou qu'il se soit directement battu en duel face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La fiancée de Fred, qui était excitée comme une puce en voyant son meilleur ami bien vivant et venir en courant dans sa direction, se mit à sourire en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. La fiancée de Fred pensait tout de même que ce que faisait le Gryffondor était passablement dangereux vus les tirs de plus en plus fous de Voldemort. Hermione savait très bien qu'il voulait éviter de tuer d'autres personnes mais au fond, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année savait très bien pourquoi Harry accourait dans sa direction malgré les sorts du mage noir. C'était pour Drago, parce que c'était la raison qui le ferait être encore plus audacieux maintenant. Peut-être qu'avoir traversé le chemin de la mort l'avait rendu un petit peu fou ?

Harry se fichait totalement que tout le monde le regarde en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, il savait très bien que certains devaient déjà être paré à se battre. Tout le monde avait boosté par le message de Neville, le meilleur ami d'Hermione espérait pouvoir à un moment le remercier pour cela. Lui-même avait été reboosté après avoir entendu son ami de Poudlard oser affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne pas avoir eu peur de dire ses pensées. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait pour l'ancien Capitaine de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor était d'être lui-même et d'aller rassurer personnellement quelqu'un qui avait du vraiment être brisé en mille morceaux par sa fausse mort.

D'abord, il avait vu les cheveux roux de son meilleur ami. Ron dépassait de dix centimètres déjà Drago mais Hermione était beaucoup plus petite. Mais la tignasse brune de sa meilleure amie était heureusement visible de loin et celle de Drago était toute aussi particulière malgré la poussière sur les mèches blondes du jeune étudiant de la maison Serpentard. Le sorcier blond le rendait complètement fou et savoir qu'il avait du vraiment brisé son cœur en lui faisant croire sa mort, il voulait absolument le rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras. Il se fichait du reste, Harry s'en voulait d'agir égoïstement pour une fois mais là, après avoir affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a moins d'une heure, l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor n'avait plus peur.

C'est ainsi qu'il sourit quand l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch se trouva devant lui. Elle était presque en train de pleurer mais essayait comme elle pouvait de jouer à la dure et de se montrer forte. Ron était tellement content de le voir et secouait la tête légèrement en ayant un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Drago était toujours aussi pâle, il peinait à revenir complètement à la réalité. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas une illusion, Harry devait se trouver là pour de vrai. Le Serpentard sentit son cœur se serrer, gonfler et battre à la chamade quand le Survivant se pointa devant lui.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait le tuer, vu que personne à l'exception prêt de Ron et d'Hermione ne savait pour ce qui se passait entre le Gryffondor et le filleul du défunt Maitre des potions. Même Lucius avait peur pour son fils malgré qu'il ait refusé de venir les rejoindre, la mère du blond n'était pas du même avis. Elle avait un petit sourire marqué sur ses lèvres et il ne fit que s'agrandir de secondes en secondes. Lucius trouva cela suspect et il découvrit très rapidement pourquoi tout cela paraissait étrange à ses yeux.

Devant tout le monde, sans honte et avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes ou ses yeux, celui que tout le monde voyait comme un véritable héros embrassa subitement les lèvres d'un Drago Malfoy sidéré par l'acte osé du brun. Jamais au grand jamais, le Serpentard n'avait pensé un jour embrassé ou être embrassé publiquement par le Survivant en personne. Il l'avait rêvé il y a des années, les deux s'étaient déjà embrassés mais seulement coincés entre deux cours ou la nuit cachée à la vue de tos.

Le goût des lèvres du Survivant lui avait trop manqué, un frisson le parcourut aussitôt alors que tout le monde réagissait à sa manière à ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Choqués, comme si c'était impossible, beaucoup avaient l'impression de faire un cauchemar vivant alors que finalement l'espoir venait de renaitre par la renaissance d'Harry. Lucius Malfoy était de ceux-là, le teint encore plus livide que d'habitude. Il donnait l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque malgré son jeune âge. Narcissa avait une tête totalement opposée de son époux, elle ne paraissait pas contente mais on voyait une nuance de contentement dans son regard.

Ginny était aussi choquée, sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par le choc de voir celui qu'elle avait longuement aimé embrasser celui qui les avait tant fait souffrir durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. La petite sœur de Ron savait quand même que le Survivant ne l'aurait pas fait pour rien, il devait vraiment l'aimer pour avoir eu l'audace d'embrasser Malfoy devant tout le monde alors que Voldemort lui jetait des sorts de mort à tout-va. Heureusement pour le Gryffondor en question, la plupart était paré grâce aux sortilège de protection d'Hermione qui tentait de contrôler la situation malgré la puissance maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le regard d'Harry fut totalement enflammé quand il quitta avec déception les lèvres du blond. Tout le monde les regardait comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur eux. Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre, Hermione aurait presque embrassé, sur les deux joues bien sûr, son meilleur ami tellement elle était fière de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ron était choqué bien entendu mais il était lui aussi content qu'Harry ait pu embrasser Drago. Tout pouvait arriver et Ron le comprenait parfaitement vu qu'il venait de perdre la personne qui faisait battre son cœur et un de ses frères. Harry avait parfaitement le droit de montrer son amour après être revenu à la vie.

Hermione fut désolée de devoir briser un tel romantique échange mais sa magie n'allait pas tenir longtemps alors elle glissa dans un murmure que le combat devait reprendre. Harry croisa les yeux de Drago et les deux comprirent qu'elle avait raison. Malfoy savait que ce qui venait de se passer signait son arrêt de mort dans le camp de Voldemort, que son père le rayerait de la famille Malfoy mais il s'en fichait parce que Harry était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux à l'instant. Harry n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec les autres sur pourquoi comment ils en étaient arrivé là avec Malfoy.

Le jeune Survivant sourit avec malice, remercia Hermione rapidement et tira un sortilège qui manqua de peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'un seul coup, les gens autour de lui arrêtèrent d'être choqués et les combats reprirent avec énergie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Surtout que la tension augmenta pour le trio de Gryffondor quand ils virent au loin leur camarade de classe Neville Londubat foutre encore plus de pression à Voldemort de manière inattendue.

Même le Serpentard à leur côté fut sur les fesses. Neville Londubat le mou de service venait de trancher sans aucune pitié Nagini qui allait attaquer des étudiants de sixièmes années. Un Horcruxe de moins, un Voldemort encore plus faibles, plus de chance de s'en sortir pour eux. Ils avaient encore plus envie de finir tout ça, déterminés à détruire pour jamais le Mage noir.

Puis, pour de vrai, le champ de bataille reprit vie et les gens commencèrent à se disperser un peu partout dans l'enceinte de Poudlard se faufilant entre des sortilèges sortis de nulle part. Hermione se retrouva emportée par la foule, loin de Ron et du Survivant. Harry avait promis du regard qu'il reviendrait vers Drago. Le blond le savait en vie mais maintenant, il pouvait très bien peut-être réellement mourir. C'était malgré cette peur angoissante que l'ancien préfet de cinquième année se décida de partir avec Ron se battre à l'intérieur. Probablement, une des choses les plus insensées que le jeune Serpentard avait fait de sa vie mais au fond, il savait que c'était une bonne chose à faire.

Du côté des jumeaux de la famille Weasley, Fred était encore un peu sonné par les récents évènements qui avaient vraiment mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le frère aîné de Ron venait de faire face à la mort tragique de Percy et malgré tout ce que ce dernier avait pu faire de mal ou d'ennuyeux à ses yeux venaient de disparaitre de sa mémoire. Le rouquin aurait juste voulu avoir plus de temps une autre chance de mieux s'entendre avec son grand frère. Sauf que la dernière chose qu'il s'est passé, Percy lui a sauvé la vie après avoir annoncé sa démission. Fred avait échangé un air surpris puis un immense sourire à son grand frère quelques secondes juste avant que Percy ne trouve la mort. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la scène qui avait suivi ce moment où il pensait avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonne entente avec Percy. C'était douloureux et violent dans sa tête.

Le grand frère de Ginny finit par tenter d'oublier un moment la mort de son grand frère, le fiancé d'Hermione se trouvait avec George au sommet de l'école de sorcellerie. Les deux diablotins roux allaient se servir d'une toute dernière expérience qu'ils avaient tenté de fabriquer durant leur exil alors que le trio de Gryffondor était poursuivi pour trahison dans tout le pays. Les jumeaux avaient réussi à créer un sortilège capable de détecter la marquer des Ténèbres et donc dénoncer magiquement les Mangemorts. C'était d'un génie qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Maintenant, les deux jeunes rouquins allaient montrer leur talent et permettre de faciliter la tâche aux combattants de Poudlard pour finir au plus vite cette guerre.

Alors que Fred et George avaient lancés leurs sortilèges détectant la marque des Ténèbres sur les Mangemorts, il se passait bien des choses dans l'école de sorcellerie. Les gens continuaient de se battre et surtout Harry qui s'était trouvé dans une partie isolée du château. Il devait faire face presque à l'aveugle des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Il sentait sa présence autour de lui, c'était comme une douleur puissante qui sifflait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il lui fit face plusieurs fois, utilisant sa magie avec toute sa puissance possible. Voldemort transplana plusieurs fois, Harry était perdu face à ce combat qui lui paraissait fini d'avance.

À un moment sans vraiment savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à se trouve dehors, après avoir tenté d'arrêter le Mage Noir pendant ce qui paraissait être des heures, les deux durent se faire face au pleine enceinte extérieure de Poudlard. Là où Harry s'était fait passé pour mort quelques heures, minutes, il ne savait pas vraiment. Le temps était compté, la douleur transperça la poitrine d'Harry qui dans un mouvement magistral lancé un dernier sort qui finit par atteindre le sorcier psychopathe dans un lent et terrible mouvement.

Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres se désintégra sous ses yeux, le personnage qui avait ruiné sa vie et tué sa famille venait de mourir devant lui alors qu'il avait tenté de le tuer à maintes reprises chaque année qu'Harry avait passé à Poudlard. Tout cela paraissait tout droit sorti de son imagination mais cela était bien réel. Il venait de conclure un chaos qui régnait sur le monde sorcier depuis plusieurs décennies, la peur de mourir venait de prendre fin pour de nombreuses personnes dont lui qui allait enfin avoir une vie normale, enfin si la normalité existe dans ce monde.

Tout autour du jeune Survivant, tout semblant différent. C'était comme si le vrai monde, celui de la liberté venait de se dévoiler sous ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, le jeune sorcier de la maison Gryffondor tenta de respirer normalement alors que le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres se transformait mystérieusement en un petit tapis de poussière. Harry était libéré mais encore sous le choc à tel point qu'il ne sentit pas de nombreuses personnes sortir de l'enceinte de l'école voir le reste du cadavre du tyran qui avait torturé leur existence toutes ses années.

La plupart des Mangemorts prenaient la fuite en apprenant que leur cher leader venait de mourir, ils étaient venus en passant tout gagner et non, finir par perdre celui qui les menaient depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant, cela allaient être eux ceux qu'on allait traquer pour de l'argent et pour faire justice. Ils étaient les personnes les plus recherchées, ils étaient les ennemis du pays et leur unique chemin de vie se finirait par la case prison. L'endroit où grand nombre d'eux y avait déjà été internés, enfermés pendant des années, des décennies en pensant pouvoir vivre bientôt dans un monde sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois que le Survivant ne serrait plus de ce monde. Azkaban ne leur avait pas manqué, elle serait bientôt à nouveau dans leur vie et ce sera bien pire qu'avant une fois que les Mangemorts y auront remis les pieds.

**Début du mois, comme je l'avais promis, deux chapitres alors voici la suite ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Malgré la peine **

Certains combattantes et combattantes n'étaient pas sortis de Poudlard malgré l'annonce dans la joie de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago Malfoy faisait parti de ceux qui n'avaient pas rejoint Harry dehors, l'ancien rival du Survivant savait donc que le jeune Gryffondor était en vie et que celui avait détruit sa vie était en train de brûler en enfer, mort et très loin de lui. Le jeune Serpentard était toujours dans la Grande Salle où il s'était battu pas loin de Ron alors que le jeune Survivant bataillait dur comme fer contre Voldemort.

Le filleul du défunt Maitre des potions faisait face à une scène glaçante : à quelques mètres de lui, deux corps jonchant sur le sol leur visage blanc comme la neige et sans vie. Celui de sa mère et celui de sa tante Bellatrix. En vérité, bien entendu, une seule de ses pertes peinait vraiment l'âme de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch de Serpentard. Celui de sa mère bouleversait le cœur du jeune sorcier blond. La femme qui avait tenté de faire au mieux pour son unique fils, qui était même allé jusqu'à faire un sortilège avec le professeur Rogue pour maintenir son fils en vie s'il venait à échouer la mission donnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

La femme la plus importante de sa vie venait de mourir, il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver et surtout, le jeune sorcier sang-pur s'en voulait de ne pas avoir osé parler sincèrement avec sa mère. Il aurait voulu lui dire franchement ses sentiments pour Harry, jamais il n'aurait la chance de lui dire qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber amoureux. Que c'était réciproque et qu'il avait réussi à trouver une sorte de paix, de bonheur avec lui. Sa mère s'était battue pour qu'il puisse ressentir ses choses-là.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin se reposer, le jeune Serpentard vit au loin dans la Grande Salle une silhouette qui lui était bien familière. Il s'agissait de celle de son père, Lucius Malfoy ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. La grandeur de son nom semblait avoir été détruite et ensevelie sous la poussière des combats. Drago en avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi mais ses sentiments prirent une toute autre tournure quand il remarqua qu'elles étaient les intentions de son paternel. Lucius Malfoy qui avait toujours d'une présentation exemplaire semblait atteinte d'une panique exemplaire maintenant que son Maitre avait trouvé la mort. Il laissait sans peine sa peur se montrer et vu ses gestes incertains et sa baguette tremblant entre ses doigts, le père de Drago donnait parfaitement la sensation de vouloir s'enfuir.

Avec le sortilège anti-transplanage supprimé et ses capacités de Mangemorts, Lucius pourrait très bien disparaitre de Poudlard en une poignée de secondes. Drago ne pouvait pas le laisser fuir comme un lâche, il était dégoûté par le fait que son père semblait à peine être brisé par la mort de sa propre femme. Il ne ressentait que de la haine pour l'homme qui avait été un moment un exemple pour lui. Le jeune Serpentard blond ne pouvait dans aucun cas le laisser prendre la fuite. Il ne le pouvait pas.

C'était donc dans un élan de colère que l'ancien préfet de cinquième année sortit sa baguette et pointa son père sous les yeux médusés de Ron qui était toujours à ses côtés. Drago ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il voulait juste que son père comprenne sa colère et ne réussisse pas à quitter Poudlard. Alors il n'hésita pas à faire un sortilège informulé pour atteindre son père qui s'apprêtait justement à transplaner. Il n'aurait pas fait d'adieux ni à sa femme décédée ni à son propre fils, Drago en fut encore plus écœuré. Quand son père voulut transplaner et qu'il sentit qu'il n'y arrivait pas, un sourire de contentement fit son apparition sur le visage du jeune sorcier blond.

Il s'avança pas à pas vers son paternel qui sentait son corps se raidir par le sortilège informulé de son propre fils. Quand Lucius se retourna pour faire face à Drago, sa colère se multiplia. Il aurait bien voulu lui jeter un sort ou même le frapper pour son comportement. Son fils n'était qu'une honte à ses yeux, il s'était détourné du chemin qu'il était censé suivre jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait trahi la famille Malfoy en se mettant aux côtés du Survivant et était même à aller jusqu'à se mettre en couple avec lui. Son propre fils était sa pire erreur à ses yeux et tout cela, Drago le percevait si facilement dans le regard de son paternel. Il aurait pu se sentir blessé mais le blond connaissait la déception de son père depuis si longtemps qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'agissait plus sur lui.

Un regard froid sur son paternel, l'ancien préfet de cinquième année pointa sans pitié sa baguette devant lui. Le filleul du défunt Maitre des potions ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cet élan de courage. Il s'en fichait car la seule chose qu'il souhaitait voir pour le moment était qu'on arrête son père et qu'il disparaisse le plus loin de lui. Avec la possibilité que plus jamais il doive lui refaire face de toute sa vie. Ron était sidéré par le comportement de Drago mais une partie de lui pouvait comprendre la haine du blond. Il interpella Kingsley qui passait à quelques mètres de lui. Le sorcier se fit un plaisir de voir Lucius Malfoy ainsi soumis et sans pouvoirs.

Le père de Drago fut donc amené de force hors de la Grande Salle, les gens murmurant à son passage. Lucius continuait de fusiller qui passait devant lui, ses poings serrés plaqués derrière son dos. On aurait dit sa belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange lorsqu'on l'avait arrêtée après sa séance de torture sur les Londubat. Un air de psychopathie qui fit frémir tout le monde même son fils.

Lorsque son père fut en dehors de la Grande Salle, le sorcier blond se permit de souffler. Ron compatit en silence avec lui. Le rouquin lui demanda s'il voulait aller voir Harry, Drago sortit de son mutisme et hocha de la tête :

\- Bonne idée… Et toi ?

Le tutoiement raisonna bizarrement aux oreilles du grand frère de Ginny mais il sourit en sachant que cela allait devenir une habitude entre eux deux avec le temps.

\- Je vais essayer de retrouver Hermione et les autres.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et se séparèrent pour aller trouver les personnes à qui il tenait. Drago était mal à l'aise, le souffle court mais son rythme cardiaque rapide lui faisait mal aux côtes. Tout semblant être faux, à moitié vrai, comme dans un rêve. Sauf que la souffrance que ressentait le jeune sorcier au sang-pur lui faisait bien comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait vécu et vivait en cet instant même étaient biens réels. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur son état actuel, Drago était juste en train d'analyser la situation tant bien que mal. Il avait mal, il était content, la tristesse se répandait malgré tout dans son esprit. Il dut s'asseoir sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Le décor devant ses yeux fatigués brisait encore plus son cœur. Poudlard ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à l'école de sorcellerie toute joyeuse et verdoyante qu'il gardait en mémoire. Voldemort avait réussi à assombrir même la seule étincelle qu'un étudiant pouvait espérer garder pour lui. Poudlard si sûre et magnifique venait d'être saccagée et détruite en même pas une journée. Juste cette pensée le déprimait alors le reste…

Il ferma les yeux, posant ses mains sur son visage et retenant au mieux les larmes qu'il contenait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il avait tout bouleversé : son monde, sa vision des choses et ses sentiments. Oui, Harry avait fait tout ça et aujourd'hui malgré la tragédie et la tristesse qui habitait Drago, le jeune sorcier blond ne pouvait que le remercier d'être arrivé dans sa vie et l'avoir fait se remettre en question. Potter, Saint Potter…

À respirer tranquillement à l'extérieur et perdu dans ses pensées, Drago n'avait pas entendu venir quelqu'un devant lui. Ce fut seulement quand cette personne vint se poster à croupi juste devant lui que le Serpentard ouvrit enfin les yeux. Pour rencontrer les iris vertes du jeune Survivant, lui aussi dans ses propres tourments et physiquement marqué par la guerre.

\- Harry…

Sa voix était trop rouillé pour dire plus. Heureusement, le meilleur ami d'Hermione comprenait parfaitement ce que le blond voulait lui dire. Il sourit faiblement et serra Drago dans ses bras sans rien dire aucun mot. Le silence était la meilleure des solutions pour le moment, la présence l'un de l'autre était ce que les deux anciens rivaux souhaitaient le plus au monde. C'était comme si chacun pouvait ressentir parfaitement la douleur, la tristesse et l'inquiétude de l'autre juste en se touchant.

Harry se laissa presque tomber dans les bras de Drago, il était crevé et tellement heureux de le voir en vie. Le jeune Survivant voyait aussi que quelque chose de grave lui étant intiment lié s'était passé et vu que l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor connaissait un minimum bien le Serpentard, il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Drago lui en parlerait uniquement quand il se sentirait prêt à lui en parler. Harry caressait doucement les cheveux blonds de Drago, front contre front. Le Serpentard posa son menton sur l'épaule du brun et passa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Il était tellement apaisé de l'avoir lui, de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

Les deux étaient restés Merlin savait combien de temps tous les deux isolés du reste du monde, enfermés dans leur petite bulle de tranquillité. Harry avait été le premier à revenir à la réalité, à se réveiller. Drago était toujours un peu perdu mais le brun restant à ses côtés, il trouverait sûrement quoi faire et comment arriver à reprendre un chemin de vie plus ou moins normal.

\- On devrait aller voir les autres, proposa le jeune Survivant en posant sa main sur la joue du blond.

Drago hocha simplement la tête pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord. Les deux se levèrent délicatement, regardant une dernière fois la cour de Poudlard entièrement détruite avant de retourner à la Grande Salle. Harry prit la main du jeune blond dans la sienne, Drago semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée de s'exposer ainsi. Malgré le fait que tout le monde était désormais au courant pour eux puisque le meilleur ami de Ron s'était décidé à l'embrasser devant toute l'assemblée présente il y a quelques heures. Harry dut insister dans son regard, Drago capitula avec un léger sourire.

C'était ainsi que les deux jeunes sorciers firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Au fond de la pièce, il était facile de voir toute la famille Weasley regroupée à une table avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione était serrée dans les bras d'un Fred fatigué mais apaisé de la voir saine et sauve. George discutait juste à côté d'eux en compagnie de sa petite sœur et Luna. Cette dernière avait été blessée au bras et la jeune étudiante de la maison de Serdaigle portait une écharpe de tissus pendant qu'un sortilège médical agissait pour remettre son bras en état. Ginny était plus détendue que les autres mais c'était le choc qui la rendait si laxiste. Molly et Arthur se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, la mère de famille était encore sidérée par la mort de son petit garçon. Bill et Fleur étaient là également en train de discuter avec la matriarche Weasley.

Drago eut une seconde seulement envie de foutre le camp loin de la Grande Salle mais il changea d'avis rien qu'en voyant le sourire d'Harry et puis que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à sa présence. Surtout que Ron qui se trouvait en compagne de certains camarades de classes vint vers eux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Ça va, vieux ? Tu es blessé ?

Harry était content de voir son meilleur ami, il semblait aller mieux mais le jeune Survivant était sûr que cette bonne humeur ne serait que temporaire. Harry était certain que les mauvais souvenirs de cette Bataille lui remonterait à l'esprit et que Ron allait vivre une certaine période de déprime à cause de la mort de Lavande et celle de son grand frère Percy. Le meilleur ami du rouquin se promit d'être là pour lui.

\- Je vais plutôt bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Drago était au courant pour le décès de Percy Weasley, il préféra compatir en silence plutôt que de lui faire rajouter de la douleur. Il ignorait pour Lavande et ce n'était pas grave. Le Serpentard voyait aussi de la tristesse dans le regard du rouquin mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il oserait poser des questions sur la vie des autres. Non, Drago allait plutôt tenter de se retrouver et d'aller bien. Il était encore perdu et ironiquement, était dépendant de chaque fait et geste d'Harry. Il était la seule personne qui pouvait consister un semblant de famille pour lui désormais.

Hermione fut la première à la tablée à remarquer la venue d'Harry ainsi que celle de Drago et de Ron. L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch de Gryffondor se mit à sourire et leur fit un signe de la main, Fred releva la tête pour voir à qui elle s'adressait. Le double de George fut content de voir son frère et Harry arriver vers eux. Il remarqua facilement le malaise de Drago mais Fred n'allait pas le manger. Il avait bien compris, que ce soit par le baiser d'Harry devant tout le monde ou part le petit récit qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué il y a quelques minutes, que le filleule du défunt Maitre des Potions était sincèrement attaché à Harry. Que c'était réciproque.

Ils avaient tous été mis au courant par Kingsley de l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy par son propre fils, de la mort de sa mère et de sa tante. Molly avait été contente d'apprendre que la folle Lestrange était plus de ce monde. Elle pouvait quand même démontrer une certaine tristesse pour Narcissa. La mère de famille se souvenait que plus jeune, la jeune femme blonde était une étudiante plutôt exemplaire, sage et intelligente. Sa famille et leur idéologie l'avaient changée et l'avait jetée dans l'univers cruel de la Magie Noire et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Molly avait également assistée au baiser entre son fils d'adoption et le jeune Drago Malfoy. Le blond se retrouvait sans famille, il avait prouvé ses valeurs et Molly était prête à aider le jeune homme.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la tablée, Molly vint tout de suite dans leur direction avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Drago qui avait pendant des années dénigrer la famille Weasley trouvait cela étrange de les trouver si accueillants et vivants désormais. Sa mère était la seule personne rayonnante qu'il connaissait. Molly était ce genre de femmes, il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle y arriverait alors que tout autour d'eux, des cadavres et des ravages de guerre servaient de décors d'un glauque remarquable.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, le jeune Serpentard se retrouva dans les bras de la matriarche de la famille Weasley. Il fut un peu gêné au départ, ignorant comment agir envers la mère de Ron mais les choses vinrent doucement. Molly avait un sourire rassurant et Drago ne put que le lui rendre poliment. Harry fut rassuré de voir sa famille d'adoption accepter sa relation avec l'ancien préfet de cinquième année. Drago était dans le même état que le brun, pouvant enfin soufflé complètement alors que Molly leur disait à tel point elle était heureuse de les voir sains et saufs, qu'elle était contente de voir qu'Harry avait pu trouver quelqu'un et fit de simples mais gentilles condoléances à Drago qui les accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ensuite, ils furent invités à la table. Harry se retrouva entre Hermione et Drago. La jeune femme ne cachait pas sa joie de voir son meilleur ami heureux et avec la personne qu'il aime. La guerre avait peut-être été longue et injuste pour beaucoup mais peut-être que sans ce combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais Drago et Harry se seraient trouvés. La question restera sans réponse, Hermione préféra profiter de l'instant présent et de la joie d'être avec Fred.

Ron était assis un peu plus loin d'eux, un peu dans sa bulle. Il ne releva la tête que quand une silhouette se pointa devant lui. Le petit frère de Fred reconnut Parvati qui avait un sourire désolé sur le visage. Ron n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu Lavande dans cette guerre, la jeune étudiante de Gryffondor avait également perdue sa meilleure amie et confidente de toujours. Ron lui fit de la place à côté de lui et la sœur jumelle de Padma le remercia d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Les deux Gryffondors discutèrent discrètement entre eux.

Du côté de George, le jumeau de Fred s'était également retiré un peu plus loin. Le rouquin avait besoin d'air et de prendre du recul sur la situation. Lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle, une voix flutée l'interpella derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris avant de sourire en voyant Luna arriver dans sa direction. L'étudiante de la maison Serdaigle avait quelques traces de bagarre sur le visage et les bras mais elle semblait garder une bonne humeur.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Luna ?

\- Je crois que oui, enfin, mon bras me fait toujours mal mais les Nargoles me disent que c'est rien de grave, murmura la jeune sorcière.

George se permit un rire amusé et fit signe à la blonde de s'approcher. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et les deux se retrouvèrent assis sur les marches des escaliers en face de l'entrée principale de Poudlard côte à côte. Le jumeau de Fred utilisa un peu de magie pour soigner la meilleure amie de Ginny.

Justement en parlant de la rouquine de la famille Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron se trouvait actuellement avec Neville. Les deux Gryffondors avaient passé toute l'année scolaire à lutter contre l'oppression des Mangemorts dans leur école et voilà, que la bataille avait été durement mené, presque perdue puis remportée fièrement. Les deux pouvaient reprendre leur souffle, se reposer, profiter de voir leurs proches et amis heureux et ensemble. Pour la plupart, oui, mais c'était déjà bien.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Molly, la mère de Fred fronçait les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes autour du cou ? demanda suspicieusement la femme d'Arthur qui fronçait les sourcils en attendant une réponse.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année émit un sourire en regardant Fred droit dans les yeux, le jumeau de George fit un léger hochement de la tête pour lui donner son accord. Hermione revint vers Molly et annonça aussi simplement que possible :

\- Nous sommes fiancés, Molly. C'est la bague que Fred m'a donné l'été dernier avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Tout le monde les félicita autour d'eux, Hermione rougit un peu de se trouver au centre de l'attention mais la main de Fred sur la sienne la détendit tout de suite.

\- Comment avez-vous oser faire ça sans nous, sans moi ? Fred, je suis si contente pour toi. Tu aurais pu quand même penser à ta chère mère… Hermione, je t'ai toujours vue comme ma propre fille… Maintenant tu es ma belle-fille, tu me combles de bonheur.

Le petit serment de Molly ne dura pas longtemps mais fit bien rire tout le monde. Hermione se tourna vers Fred, la plus heureuse possible. Ils avaient tellement points d'affinités les deux. Leur relation avec connus des hauts et des bas et au final, après avoir eu l'impression de chuter dans les abîmes de la guerre, ils pouvaient s'aimer librement et follement. Le bonheur était dans leur cœur.

**Voilà, c'est presque fini pour cette trilogie Fremione (Point d'affinité, les Hauts et les Bas puis Chuter dans les abîmes). C'est une première pour moi, d'avoir autant écrit sur un fandom. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le dernier chapitre de la semaine prochaine est en vérité un épilogue qui résumera assez rapidement ce que les personnages sont devenues après la guerre. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, ils sont toujours la bienvenue. **

**A la semaine prochaine dans ce cas ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Epilogue : Le bonheur se vit en grand nombre**

La guerre laissa des traces sur chaque personne qui s'y était retrouvée de proche ou de loin par sa vague de fléaux. Les gens parlaient de la guerre comme un massacre, une horreur à ne plus commettre et une reconstruction totale de Poudlard tout autant d'une partie de système politique et sociétaire du monde sorcier. Mais il y a avait eu aussi quelques bonnes choses qui avaient pu se passer grâce à cette Bataille de Poudlard. Il avait fallu du temps mais le bonheur était finalement revenus dans la vie des gens, prospérant de foyers en foyers. Le bonheur se vivait en grand nombre et les héros, combattants de la Bataille de Poudlard avaient bien changé en fil du temps.

Pour commencer, Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-tué-Voldemort, le héros de la guerre sorcière, ne s'était jamais séparé de Drago Malfoy. L'ancien Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'était installé au Square peu après son année de rattrape de septième année l'été qui suivit la Bataille de Poudlard. Il y avait emménagé en compagnie du jeune Serpentard.

Pour parler du filleule du défunt Severus Rogue, son père Lucius Malfoy a été condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison à Azkaban et vu l'état de santé de l'ancien bras-droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il risquait sans peine d'y mourir. Drago n'avait pas revu son père depuis son procès où après avoir paniqué d'y apparaitre avait finalement sans peine tout fait pour que son père reçoive la peine la plus lourde possible. Son paternel s'était assez bien débrouillé malgré tout et cela expliquait le fait qu'il avait pu éviter le baiser du Détraqueur.

La mère de Drago avait été enterré dans le cercueil du Manoir des Malfoy. Harry, Hermione et Ron, avaient été là ce jour-là pour soutenir Drago. Bellatrix avait été enterrée au Manoir Lestrange mais là, seul Drago s'était chargé d'y aller. Le blond avait eu beaucoup de peine les premiers temps d'avoir perdu sa mère. Harry l'avait soutenu et énormément aidé à aller mieux.

Puis, en décembre 1998, seulement quelques mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, au bonheur de leurs connaissances, dans la cour de Poudlard, très tôt un samedi avant le petit-déjeuner, Harry avait eu la surprise de sa vie quand son petit-ami lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Drago avait repris confiance en lui et avait réussi à faire pleurer celui qu'on nommait le héros du monde sorcier avec sa demande en mariage. Donc, presque un après, ceux qui avaient cru ne jamais pouvoir vivre leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, se retrouvaient fiancés et en vie tous les deux.

Tous les deux devinrent après encore quelques années d'études d'excellents Aurors. Ils se marièrent aussi avec seulement le minimum d'invités. Avec le temps, aussi vint d'autres éléments importants de leur vie, une famille. Cela les avait beaucoup tourmenté jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vient se mêler un peu de leur vie privée pour leur faciliter la tâche. La brunette avait expliqué au couple que des sorciers japonais avaient réussi à être à la pointe de la magie côté conception d'enfants. Ils avaient réussi à créer des poches des eaux magiques quand les bébés naissaient trop tôt ou avec des problèmes qu'ils pouvaient donc ensuite réglés sans que la mère soit touchée. Leur magie avait même pu dépasser ce stade.

C'était donc grâce à l'implication d'Hermione que le couple, en plus d'avoir adopté Teddy, put avoir deux enfants. Teddy, cousin éloigné de Drago, avait été placé sous la garde d'Harry vu que Remus lui avait fait pleinement confiance et qu'il l'avait déjà nommé parrain avant la naissance du petit garçon. Pour les enfants du couple, James Scorpius Severus Potter-Malfoy et Lily Narcissa Hermione Potter-Malfoy portaient des prénoms de chaque personne importante dans la vie du jeune couple. Scorpius était le prénom que la mère de Drago aurait choisi pour son fils si Lucius n'avait pas décidé à sa place et c'était un énième hommage à Narcissa Malfoy.

James, plutôt nommé JS par ses amis, fut envoyé à Serpentard lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, cela laissa ressortir le côté Malfoy de Drago. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand, des yeux verts et une passion énorme pour le Quidditch. Des cheveux broussailleux lui faisaient bien rappel qu'il était le fils d'Harry Potter. James occupait la place d'attrapeur depuis sa troisième année et avait un avenir très prometteur dans l'équipe de sa maison.

Pour Lily, la jeune sorcière admirait chaque personne dont elle portait le prénom. C'était une jeune étudiante de la maison Gryffondor. Chaque enfant du couple avait été dans chaque maison où chacun de leur parent avait été. Malgré le fait de ne pas se trouver dans la même maison, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés ou détestés. Harry et Drago avaient eu une drôle de surprise en voyant que leur petite fille avait tiré du côté Malfoy sur un point plutôt commun à la famille de Drago. Lily, qu'ils pensaient voir rousse comme le nom de la mère d'Harry, avait finalement eu des cheveux blonds, tirant légèrement sur le blond foncé, comme les Malfoy. Avec JS, elle avait le contraste du blond et des cheveux presque noirs de son grand frère. Lily, elle aussi, faisait du Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse.

Le parrain et la marraine de James furent Ron et Hermione alors que ceux de Lily, Neville et Ginny. Drago avaient proposés les premiers à la naissance de James vu leur implication dans leur couple et vu qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien désormais. Harry avait proposé le parrain et la marraine de Lily et son mari n'y avait vu aucune opposition.

Teddy intégra Poudlard en allant dans la maison de Poufsouffle comme sa mère Tonks. Il fut Capitaine de Quidditch de la sixième à la dernière année en jouant comme attrapeur. Pendant quasiment toute sa scolarité, il ne cacha pas son intérêt pour Victoire Weasley, la fille aînée de Bill et Fleur. Comme James Potter et Lily Evans, la jeune sorcière blonde avait trouvé le jeune homme débile avant qu'en dernière année, en se retrouvant tous deux préfets-en-chef, leur relation finit par prendre un tout autre chemin.

James Scorpius Severus fut Capitaine de son équipe lui aussi durant sa septième année, faisant remporter la coupe aux Serpentards avec fierté. L'année de ses seize ans, James expliqua à ses parents qu'il était bisexuel. Il avait hésité pendant quelques mois à leur dire, James se sentait bête de l'avoir fait vu qu'il avait deux pères. Mais Drago et Harry pouvaient comprendre la peur que c'était de faire son coming-out vu leur propre passif. Ils avaient été très fiers de lui et l'avaient soutenu. Lily fit l'honneur de la famille en devenant préfète en cinquième année puis préfète-en-chef lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. C'était une fille exemplaire et studieuse qui fit plusieurs fois l'impression d'être une sorte de réincarnation de Narcissa et d'Hermione aussi. Drago avait l'impression de voir la version jeune de sa mère et Harry, dans le comportement très scolaire de sa fille, revoyait l'Hermione qu'il avait connu à Poudlard des années plus tôt.

Si on prenait Ginny, son chemin de vie après la Bataille de Poudlard avait pour elle aussi étonné certains. La jeune femme avait discuté longtemps avec Harry et les deux avaient été contents que l'autre puisse être heureux. Ginny avait été un peu mal à l'aise avec Drago dans les premiers temps puis, facilement, les deux avaient fini par bien s'entendre. La jeune rouquine s'était, depuis le début de sa première année de septième, beaucoup rapproché de Neville. Les deux avaient tout fait pour aider les jeunes sorciers à subir sans le moins de punitions et d'humiliations le règne des Mangemorts au sein de leur école de magie.

Avec le temps, durant leur année de rattrapage, Ginny et Neville s'étaient mis ensemble au bonheur de leurs amis. Dès qu'ils eurent leur diplôme, la petite sœur de Fred entra dans une grande équipe de Quidditch féminine alors que Neville fit des études en botanique. Cela ne surprit personne. Ensuite, le couple se maria après avoir été bien stable dans leur vie professionnelle. Ginny tomba enceinte d'abord d'Alice Londubat en l'honneur de la mère de son mari. La jeune fille fut une Gryffondor au même comportement affirmé de sa mère. Alice eut comme deuxième prénom celui de la meilleure amie de Ginny, Luna.

Quelques années plus tard, le couple eut un autre enfant. Ce fut un garçon qu'ils nommèrent Frank pour le père de Neville. Ils eurent aussi des surprises avec leurs enfants : Frank, dès ses cinq ans, démontra une forte démonstration de mal-être vis-à-vis de son côté garçon en voulant tout le temps s'habiller et faire comme sa grande sœur. Ils avaient pensé à un moment que c'était juste pour imiter justement mais vu que cela persista encore aux huit ans de Frank. Ils s'étaient posé des questions et étaient allé voir un psychomage. Il leur avait expliqué que leur petit garçon se sentait fille et que ce n'était pas si étrange à la société actuelle. Hermione avait encore une fois amené ses connaissances mais moldues cette fois-ci.

C'était pas commun au monde sorcier d'entendre parler de transgenre et de transidentité mais heureusement, Hermione put leur expliquer correctement la situation et Frank finit par devenir grâce à de la magie transitionnelle Frankie Molly Londubat au bout de deux ans et finissant donc sa transition à l'âge de dix ans. Elle était devenue une fille juste avant son intégration à Poudlard et put enfin qui elle voulait être. Jamais personne de la famille Londubat, Potter-Malfoy ou Weasley s'était montré négligeant ou critique face à la transition de la jeune sorcière.

Frankie fut une jeune étudiante de Poufsouffle joyeuse et motivée alors qu'Alice fut plus têtue et irréfléchie. La Gryffondor finit quand même par se montrer plus responsable et eut même la chance d'être préfète en plus de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse pour sa maison. Frankie devint poursuiveuse pour les Poufsouffles et pour sa septième année, obtint le rôle de Capitaine de son équipe.

Ensuite, Hermione, jeune Gryffondor qui avait vécu bien des aventures au fil de sa jeunesse, finit par se marier après avoir fait sa septième année, durant le mois de juin 1999 peu après son diplôme. Fred a continué de s'occuper de la boutique qu'il tenait avec son frère jumeau. George s'était mis en couple avec Luna après la Bataille de Poudlard. La meilleure amie d'Harry devint Médicomage d'abord pour l'équipe de Quidditch où jouait Ginny. Puis, après quelques années d'expériences, la brunette fut prise pour un poste important à St-Mangouste.

La famille Weasley eut le droit à avoir quatre petits-enfants par le couple formé par Hermione et Fred. Le couple Granger-Weasley eut quatre enfants, Hermione ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir autant d'enfants durant sa scolarité. On lui aurait posé la question, la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue aurait répondu un à deux enfants maximum. L'avenir finissait par surprendre autrui en changer les choses.

Le couple vivait avec leurs enfants dans une maison à côté du Terrier, Hermione avait insisté pour que leurs enfants suivent d'abord une scolarité moldue. Fred avait étonné de l'initiative de sa femme mais avait accepté. Cela avait amené à de drôles de moment où le jeune homme n'arrivait même pas à faire les devoirs de ses propres enfants.

Le premier enfant d'Hermione et Fred fut Alistair Caspian né en 1999. Un grand rouquin au poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais aussi un préfet puis préfet-en-chef : cela démontrait parfaitement Fred et Hermione dans ses différents postes.

Aria Ginerva fut la suivante, une Poufsouffle jouant comme attrapeuse pour sa maison et qui eut la chance d'être Capitaine pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle se révéla être pansexuelle à sa famille l'été avant sa sixième année. Hermione et Fred ne purent être que fière d'elle.

Sirius Albus naquit en 2004, soit deux ans après sa grande sœur. Il portait le nom du parrain d'Harry et le nom du défunt Directeur de Poudlard également. Juste un an après le coming-out de sa sœur, Sirius expliqua être bisexuel à sa famille. Il eut le droit au même discours d'acceptation et d'amour qu'avait reçu Aria. Sirius devint gardien pour la maison Gryffondor en quatrième année et fit un duo de tonnerre avec son grand frère Alistair.

La petite dernière se nomma Elizabeth Minerva, née un an après la naissance de Sirius. La jeune sorcière intégra la maison de Serdaigle et démontra comme sa mère d'excellentes capacités d'études et fut d'un comportement frôlant l'exceptionnelle. Elizabeth joua aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison avec le poste de poursuiveuse. La jeune sorcière devint préfète durant sa cinquième année et démontra également un caractère féministe et égalitaire comme sa mère.

Avec Luna, la jeune meilleure amie d'Hermione devint journaliste pour le journal de son père. Elle reprendra le poste de son paternel par la suite et deviendra la patronne. La Serdaigle voyagea beaucoup après son diplôme avec George à ses côtés pour découvrir des créatures fantastiques et faire le plein d'imagination de George pour ses inventions. Ils se sont mariés deux ans après le diplôme de Luna, en 2001. Le couple aura trois enfants : Rowena Lucy, Lysander Arthur et son jumeau Lorcan Remus.

Leur fille fut une étudiante de Serdaigle avec une chevelure rebelle d'un blond vénitien. Elle était née en 2002 et occupa le poste d'attrapeuse puis de Capitaine de Quidditch tout en étant préfète puis préfète en chef pour Serdaigle. L'année de ses quatorze ans, elle admit d'abord à sa mère qu'elle avait un crush pour une fille de sa classe. Sa mère qui était la tolérance en personne ne put que dire à sa fille de voir ce que cela pourrait donner et de croire en elle. Quelques semaines plus tard, Rowena demanda à son père comment il pouvait savoir si quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et comment il s'était débrouillé avec sa mère.

George n'avait pas tout de suite compris mais quand sa fille lui parla de ce qu'il avait fait pour plaire à sa mère, c'est là qu'il comprit que sa petite fille Rowena aimait les filles. Il avait souri et serré Rowena dans ses bras avant de déblatérer pendant des heures sur ses premières années de couple avec la femme de sa vie.

Les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander étaient nés en 2004 et étaient tous deux comme Fred et George, des répliques des Maraudeurs de la troisième génération pour traduire. Grands, rouquins, batteurs pour al maison de Gryffondor et taquins. Surtout avec les filles et les profs. La seule différence était que Lorcan devint préfet en cinquième année.

Ron s'était mis en couple avec Parvati, le frère de Fred et la jeune indienne passèrent d'abord leur année de rattrapage comme amis puis le temps passait, les sentiments firent leur apparition. Ron fit des années de Quidditch comme Gardien en national alors que la jeune femme, après le deuil de sa sœur suite à une maladie post-Bataille de Poudlard, devint professeure de Divination. Ron la suivit peu après en prenant la suite de Bibine en tant que professeur de Quidditch au sein de l'école de magie.

Le couple eut deux enfants : Rose Lavande et Raj Anwar Weasley. Leur fille naquit en 2003 et fut une Gryffondor qui se releva être une excellente attrapeuse soit disant grâce à des visions. Comme sa mère et Lavande Brown, elle fut fascinée par la Divination et que le cours soit donné par sa mère ne la dérangea pas du tout. Raj arriva deux ans après sa grande sœur et entra à Poudlard dans la maison de Poufsouffle, devenant dès sa troisième année un joueur de Quidditch au poste de poursuiveur.

Bill et Fleur eurent une fille un an après la Bataille de Poudlard puis Dominique et Louis. Charlie restera célibataire alors que deux camarades de classes du trio de Gryffondors se mirent ensemble. Dean et Seamus se marièrent en Irlande avec beaucoup de leurs amis et leur famille. Pour Dean, Seamus accepta de se remarier en 2015 officiellement à la manière moldue vu que cela comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Le couple utilisera la même méthode que les Potter-Malfoy pour avoir des enfants.

Arabella naquit en 2002 et entra à Gryffondor. Elle devint poursuiveuse pour sa maison et c'était elle, la fille pour qui Rowena, la fille de George et Luna, avait un crush. Les deux filles firent le parfait duo de compétitrices scolaires mais étaient à se tourner autour pendant des années sous les yeux de tout Poudlard. Elle fit son coming-out à ses pères en cinquième année et sortit avec Rowena dès sa sixième année.

Clint arriva trois ans après sa grande sœur, entra aussi à Gryffondor et fut honoré d'être préfet puis préfet-en-chef. Le jeune homme tira du talent du dessin de son père Dean mais malheureusement du chaotique don de son père Seamus pour les potions.

Tout ce beau monde formait la génération post-Bataille de Poudlard. Cela ne pouvait promettre que de nouvelles aventures, de nouveaux drames, de nouvelles rencontres, des matchs de Quidditch intenses et aussi des couples. Rien n'était fini, la vie continuait et c'était au tour de la nouvelle génération de faire ses preuves à Poudlard. Avec la chance que personne ne soit pourchassé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, la paix était là et chacun devait en profiter.

**Voilà, ma chère trilogie Fremione vient de prendre fin. J'espère que tout l'ensemble de Point d'affinité, Les hauts et les bas et Chuter dans les abîmes vous a plu. Les commentaire sont toujours la bienvenue. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
